Unexpected Love
by SdaisyS
Summary: Unexpected Love. Kate and Elliot are engaged. When Kate moves in with Elliot, this leaves Ana without a roommate and she can't afford to live alone. Ana is offered to stay with them and everything is fine, that is, until Elliot's younger brother needs a place to stay. Ana assumes Christian is a man-whore like his brother use to be. CG's past is different: No BDSM. No GEH. (OOC/AU)
1. New Roommates

**Apov**

I'm on my lunch break and looking through the wanted ads on my phone, hoping to find something I can afford. I really liked living with Kate but once she started dating Elliot Grey and they became serious, I knew it wouldn't be long... And it wasn't. He proposed, asked her to moved in with him and they are busy planning their life together.

I couldn't afford a place on my own so they were kind enough to allow me to stay with them in one of the spare bedrooms. Needless to say, I felt like the third wheel. They were quick to assure me their relationship status, moving in together and getting married soon, wouldn't affect me, and it didn't.

Not until Elliot's brother Christian moved in with us.

That is why I'm looking for a new place. Christian Grey. Seattle's biggest manwhore. He's not shy about it either. He's one of those sexy guys that knows he looks good and knows women want him. Well, not all women, I don't want him. It frustrates him that he can't have me too, so instead of laying on his charm, he's switched to a new tactic.

Annoying the fuck out of me!

I don't know much about Christian, we don't really talk, only through passing and when he's trying to sweet talk his way into my bed and into my panties. _The answer is always no_. What I do know about him is, I know he dropped out of college with the hopes of starting his own company but his parents, mainly his father, wouldn't give him his inheritance without his college degree and he refused to go back. Now, he works at his brother's construction company.

My phone ringing brings me from my thoughts of my obnoxious roommate.

Realizing I need to get back to work before I'm late, I pack up everything and answer my phone as I do.

"Anastasia Steele." I answer professionally since I didn't check the caller ID to see who it was before answering because I was looking at roommate ads online.

 _"Hey, Ana!"_ A very bubbly Mia Grey cheers.

Mia is the baby sister of Elliot and Christian. I also met her through Elliot and she's quickly becoming a great friend. Kate is still my bestie and always will be, but I find myself hanging out with Mia more and more. Especially since Kate started planning her dream wedding.

"Hey, Mia." I'm just as cheerful as I walk back to SIP. "Sorry, I'm on my way back to work, can I call you later?"

 _"Actually, I only need a sec."_ One thing I've learned about Mia, she's a speed talker. _"I was just calling to see if you wanted to hang out tomorrow? My friend Lilly and Sean invited me to this club opening. I don't want to be a third wheel and they said I can bring whoever I want... You are the first person I thought of to join us. You can come over early and we can hang out, go shopping or swim if you want, before we get ready to go to the club."_

"Sounds great." I tell her as I reach SIP's doors. "I'll see you tomorrow, I gotta go."

 _"Okay, awesome! Laters!"_

"Laters?"

 _"Heard it from Christian."_ She explains with a giggle but I just roll my eyes at hearing his name.

"Of course. Laters." I say anyway and hang up.

I guess I'm going out tomorrow night and hanging out with Mia before we go.

It'll be nice to get away from my home life though during the day. At least I wont be around Christian, but he's usually never home on the weekends anyway. He's too busy with his favors of the month, actually his flings don't even last that long because I've never seen him with a girl but I know he's with them.

I'm just glad he doesn't bring them home because our rooms are right next to each other and we share a bathroom that separates our rooms. Instead, he goes to their place and does the fuck 'em and dump 'em thing and then skips out before they wake up the next morning. I always hear him come home at the ass crack of dawn, doing the walk of shame and showering off the night before. He even does this during the week but he claims it's from going to the gym.

 _Ugh._ Just thinking about Christian has put me in a sour mood.

I shake it off and head to my desk.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Thank goodness it's Friday. It was a long day at work but I finally made it through the week and tomorrow I'm hanging out with Mia. I'm not much of a club goer, but it's fun to hang out and be young for once instead of the responsible young adult I am. I wasn't really a party-goer in college, I was more concerned with my studies. Kate and I did attend a few parties here and there, but I wasn't wild.

I'm the first one home, everyone usually arrives around the same time and we each take turns making dinner. When it's Elliot's turn, he convinces Kate or me to make dinner; he'll buy us gifts or whatever if we do. Christian is just lazy and orders pizza or Chinese when it's his turn. On weekends, however, since we're all doing our own thing, we usually cook our own meal, go out to eat at a restaurant, or order takeout.

I've got nothing better to do tonight since I'm staying in, probably the only one who is, so I'll just cook dinner for us. If there's leftovers, I'll just put them in the fridge for whoever wants them.

My plan tonight is to sit at home and watch something on Netflix, probably something starring Jamie Dornan. I have a huge crush on the guy. That is, until Elliot pointed out the fact that Christian looks like Jamie Dornan when we all watched _The Fall_ one night. That quickly dampened my fangirl moment I was having that night and made Christian all the more pleased with himself.

He even went as far as to say, _"You could pretend I'm this Dornan guy, baby, I wont mind."_ Complete with Irish accent.

 _Bastard._

Once I'm changed into some yoga shorts and a tank-top, something comfortable since I'm likely to be home alone tonight, I head to the kitchen to begin cooking. I'm thinking a chicken stir-fry sounds good and it's easy to make if I'm eating alone or I could make extra and save it for whoever wants it for lunch tomorrow since I wont be here.

I hear the door open and then Kate yell, "I'm home!"

"In here!" I shout so she'll hear me in the kitchen.

"Hey." She puts her bag down on the island and sits at a stool. "You cooking tonight?"

"Might as well," I say as I gather all the ingredients I'll need. "I don't have any plans tonight, but I am going to hang with Mia tomorrow," I let her know, "I'll probably stay with her tomorrow night too."

"Let me change out of my work clothes and I'll help you."

"Okay," I'm happy for the help.

I love cooking with Kate every since she wanted to attend a cooking class so she could be a better wife and homemaker. It was fun and we learned a lot.

"Are you and Elliot staying in tonight?" I ask her, hoping for a movie buddy.

"No, we're leaving right after dinner." She picks up her bags as she tells me. "He wants to go to see this movie that just came out, some Rainbow, Randbow, I don't know. So we're going to see whatever action-packed thriller that is, I don't even remember the name, and then after that, I'm forcing him to watch a romance movie with me."

She grins mischievously and then runs off to change.

I giggle at her and then start preparing dinner.

"Katie, I'm home." I hear Elliot come in next.

I'm suddenly very alert, feeling this weird tingling sensation run through my body.

Christian usually rides to and from work with Elliot since they live together, unless Christian takes his motorcycle, which he didn't today. _Just ignore how observant I am with his transportation_. Which also means he comes home when Elliot does.

I listen for an extra set of footsteps, but I don't hear him.

Soon, Elliot's tall frame comes into view.

"Hey, Ana." He flips his blonde curls as he enters the kitchen. "Have you seen Katie?"

"She's getting changed." I let him know.

I almost want to ask about Christian but I don't want it to seem obvious that I'm asking about him. I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea of why I'm asking. _I don't even know why I'm so curious_. Instead, I look behind Elliot expecting Christian to walk through next even though I didn't hear him come in the house.

But he doesn't.

It kind of makes me feel relieved and disappointed at the same time. _Strange combination_.

"Great." He grins. "I'll just go check on her."

I roll my eyes and giggle when he wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

"I'm sure you will."

"Hey, you wanna come with us?" He asks before he leaves the kitchen.

My eyes widen at the suggestion.

"What?" I squeak. _Is he suggesting what I think he is?!_

"We're going to a movie tonight and-"

"Nope." I interrupt him before he can say anything more, thankful that I got it wrong and knowing he'll want me as a buffer.

Kate already told me the plan and he wont want to see the romantic movie. If I go, he'll have an excuse to get out of seeing it. He'll say us 'girls' can watch it together and then he'll go off and do 'manly' things. Been there, done that.

"Really? Cause Christian wont be home tonight, you'll be here all alone and I wouldn't want you to-"

"Nice try." I interrupt him again. Though I am pleased to hear Christian wont be here to bother me tonight.

"Damn." He grins. "Alright, well, if you change your mind."

"I wont." I reassure him with a smile.

He leaves the kitchen and heads towards their bedroom.

Knowing it will be awhile before I see either one of them, I begin my task of preparing dinner for the three of us by myself.

I grab the vegetables and start washing them off in the sink.

I feel someone behind me but I don't pay attention. It's probably Kate coming to help me with dinner, though I thought they would be busy for awhile. Maybe it was just a quickie.

"Damn, baby." I jump when I hear Christian and feel him brush up the bottom hem of my shorts as he fondles my ass.

" _Don't_ touch me!" I growl at him as I roughly push his hands away from me and back away.

"I can't help it when you wear shit like that." He smirks as his eyes fuck my body. "Damn, girl, you have fine ass legs. And your ass... Mmm."

"Why are you here?" I ask him, annoyed that he's bothering me, as I turn off the sink.

"I live here."

I roll my eyes at his cocky response and put the veggies on the cutting board. I grab a knife and begin to chop.

As I do this, I notice he's not wearing his regular jeans and GREY CONSTRUCTION T-shirt he usually wears to work, and he's also not wearing his work boots. He seems to be dressed casual though, nothing fancy.

"Elliot said you wouldn't be here." I tell him. "I'm sure that means you have a... a date."

"Not really."

I instantly stop chopping, seconds away from calling Mia and asking her if I can come over now instead of tomorrow.

"Don't get your panties in a twist," He says when he see my reaction to his plans, stealing a piece of the green pepper I just chopped as he jumps up on the counter to sit near me. "I'm still going out, just not until after dinner. And it's not a date."

"What, you don't wine and dine them anymore?" I go back to preparing dinner.

"Them?" He asks, grabbing another green pepper.

"Your flavor of the months." I explain as I work on another pepper.

"Huh?"

He pops the green pepper into his mouth and chews much too slowly and dramatically than needed. It makes my eyes go straight to his mouth. He has perfect lips, they look so... Kissable, okay, I admit it, his lips look totally kissable. No wonder he doesn't have any problems getting laid, the man looks like Adonis himself. Even a girl that wants nothing to do with him can't help but notice how incredibly attractive he is.

On their own accord, because I certainly did not allow them to, my eyes travel slowly down as I look at the way his shirt fits him just right, snug around his biceps. His sleeves are rolled up so it shows of his strong forearms, and the veins popping out... my god I never knew I was an arm girl and I know if he were to show me what's hiding under his shirt, I'd be an ab girl too.

"See something you like, baby?" He ask with such cockiness as he smirks.

"Oh, don't play innocent," I turn away from his body, his very distracting body. "The naïve look doesn't suit you."

"What look suits me, Anastasia?" He makes his voice sound husky and his eyes even darken as he looks down at me.

"The women you hook up with," I decide to explain what I mean and ignore his innuendo. "You don't take them out to eat before you fuck them?"

"Ouch." He grabs his chest playfully like I hurt his heart by saying this.

I just roll my eyes and turn my back to him, continuing on with my task of cooking.

"Well, to answer your question honestly, I do. But it's been awhile and this one has been, 'wined and dined' as you put it."

"So what," I glance over my shoulder at him. "You don't go all hearts and flowers once you've been in their bed."

"It's not who I am," He admits. "I'm not a romantic and I don't do the girlfriend thing."

"So you fool them, trick them into thinking you actually care about them and then once you've got them where you want them, you no longer court them?"

"Court them?" He laughs at the word I've chosen to use.

"Pursue, date, whatever you want to call it. You no longer woo them."

"It's all about the thrill of the chase." He smirks. "I like a good challenge."

He jumps down from the counter and stalks towards me like I'm his prey.

I drop the knife I was using and back up as he comes closer to me, bumping into the counter when I can't move anymore.

He has me trapped, cornered between the counter and him.

I swallow hard as I hold onto the counter behind me and look up at him. We're just barely touching.

"It's why I find myself drawn to you." He licks his lips as he looks into my eyes. "You don't fall at my knees when I walk into the room. You don't bat your pretty lashes at me, push out your breasts when I'm near, or flirt with me. You're not even interested in being with me just once. And you would probably tell me to go fuck myself if I said jump while other chicks would simply ask, 'how high?'. You're different, Anastasia."

"So you want me," I clear my throat when my words come out sounding all weird. "You want me _because_ I don't want you?"

"That's not why I want you, Anastasia." His voice sounds so deep, masculine, and his eyes are a dark grey. I can see the desire he has for me in his eyes, the lust behind them. It's making me feel strange things deep inside my belly. Things I've never felt before.

"Why?" _Call me curious but,_ "Why do you want me?"

I hold my breath and my body tenses as he reaches up and puts some of my hair behind my ears.

"Because-"

Kate and Elliot can be heard coming closer, laughing and joking with each other. They come into the kitchen still oblivious to what's going on, unintentionally and inadvertently interrupting Christian.

Christian moves away from me and grabs an apple out of the fruit bowl as he makes his way out of the kitchen like nothing happened.

I move away from the counter and as I do, I notice my panties are damp and my nipples are hard.

 _What the heck just happened?!_

* * *

 ** _Join me on Facebook in the FSoG group that lanieloveu & I created:  
_FSoG Fanfic Obsessed**


	2. Christmas in July

**Apov**

I've been hanging out with Mia all afternoon. Mia loves to shop so we just had to buy outfits for tonight. Of course Mia helped me pick out my dress and insists she has the perfect shoes at home to go with my mini, snug fitting grey dress. The dress is certainly something I wouldn't pick out for an everyday thing, but it fits the vibe of going to a club so I bought it. I wasn't planning on buying anything but I don't have many outfits that are club appropriate and this dress is definitely only being own to a club.

We're now on our way back to her house, just pulling into the Greys' driveway. We still have plenty of time until we need to get ready so we're going to lay out and get that just sun kissed glow to our skin before we leave. Every time I come to the Greys', I'm fascinated with their grounds. It's so beautiful here.

After Mia parks her pink convertible we get out and gather our purchases. I help Mia with a few of her bags since she bought way more than me.

"We wont be leaving until later," Mia repeats as we climb the front steps to the double doors. "So we can just tan and hang out until we need to get ready."

We enter the house and that awful mistletoe is staring me in the face.

When I first got here, I noticed the Christmas decoration looking out of place. Dr. Trevelyan is not known to leave decorations up after a holiday has ended, especially one that has ended months ago and the seasons have also changed, but Mia insisted her mother simply 'forgot'.

I don't know why, but I have a feeling Mia is up to something with this.

Mia and I take our bags to her room without further talk of the decoration. It's simply forgotten.

After we place our bags on her bed, she runs into her huge walk-in closet to get the shoes she thinks will look good with my dress. As she's in there I hear a motorcycle driving nearby. It makes me feel like I'm on a rollercoaster. My heart beat picks up, almost like the anticipation of the dip, and then when the motor dies out, my body relaxes.

 _Why does this happen every time I hear a motorcycle?!_

It even happens when I hear Christian coming home. I really want to ride on a motorcycle, just to see how the feeling will be when I'm actually on the bike. I mean because, it has to be something about motorcycles making me feel this way. Christian has one, a really sexy black one, but no way am I asking Christian to give me a ride.

Mia comes back out with a pair of silver pumps with ankle straps and sparkles covering them. I know they're Louboutin's because of the signature red bottoms and the fact that Mia is a designer girl. The heels look amazing and totally killer, especially with a few drinks in.

How Kate and Mia can walk in these killer heels so often, I'll never know. It looks nearly impossible as well as unnatural. And why they choose to wear heels when they're going to be drinking and stumbling around, is beyond me. I'd rather wear flats, but they do look beyond beautiful.

"These are the shoes I was talking about." Mia says as she unzips my dress bag that is hanging from her bed's railing. "See. They're perfect."

"Mia, I-"

"Relax, Ana," She interrupts me, suspecting what I will say. "You're only borrowing them."

Well I would hope I'm only borrowing them, no way would I be able to accept such a gift from her knowing they're so expensive. She's given me expensive gifts before but now that she knows I feel uncomfortable accepting such things from her, she's stopped going too extreme. It wouldn't be so bad if I could return the favor, and I know it's not about cost, it's about the thought, but still, it makes me uncomfortable.

"Yes, but, I wont be able to walk in them." I explain. "I mean, I can barely walk in shoes like that when I'm sober, forget when I've been drinking."

"It'll be fine." She assures me. "You wear heels to work everyday, these aren't that much higher than those you wear to work. They're actually surprisingly comfortable and easy to walk in. You'll see. We'll practice while we're getting ready too, so you'll be fine."

"If you say so."

"I do." She grins.

Planning to lay out now, we gather our bikinis to change.

Mia changes in her bedroom's ensuite so I go to the hall bathroom.

Thankfully Mia's dad isn't home, it's just us and her mom here so I don't have to worry about anyone seeing me in so little. I brought more than one suit with me, just incase I needed more coverage if there were a guy here. But since it's just girls I decide to wear my tiny back bikini to get more sun on my pale skin.

Before I leave the hall bathroom, I grab my black lace cover-up and carry it with me.

Mia comes out of her bedroom around the same time I come out of the hall bathroom. Her bikini is multicolored and strapless, and she has her wrap tied around her waist.

I thought we were alone but as we make our way towards the stairs, I hear a deep masculine voice.

 _Crap!_

Before we walk down, I put on my cover-up so whoever is here can't see my body as clearly if it wasn't on, even though you can see through my cover-up with it being lace and all. Hopefully it's just someone here to see Grace and he'll leave soon. Mia and I can slide out the back door unnoticed, I think.

As we make our way down the rounding massive staircase, I'm thankful for the cover-up I'm wearing when I see him.

"Great." I groan knowing it's Christian even though his back is facing us.

"Christian!" Mia cheers beside me when she sees her brother and skips down the rest of the stairs.

"Hey, Mimi." Christian greats his sister with a hug.

I've only ever seen him loving toward his mother and sister. It's sweet really. But it's about the only sweet thing I can say about him.

"What are you doing here?" Mia asks him, though the way she's trying to sound surprised tells me she knew he would be here.

Once I make it down the stairs, I just stand to the side while the converse.

"Mom needed my help with something since dad is not home and Elliot is with Kate and her parents doing some wedding related thing." He glances up and smirks at me.

Even from the distance we're at, I can see his eyes darken and wander aimlessly over my body. I cross my arms over my body to hide it more from his view.

He licks his lips before he speaks again, "Anastasia." He says my name like he's caressing it with his tongue.

"Christian." My acknowledgement of him is much more curt.

"Oh!" Mia cheers like she has a 'wonderful idea'. "You should come out with us tonight."

"What?!" I squeak a little too high, which gathers Christian's attention.

"Where are you going?" Christian asks Mia, stepping closer to me but I move away from him.

"My friends, Lilly and Sean invited me to a club that's opening. Sean's dad bought the place so we're getting in with the royal VIP treatment and everything. I've invited Ana to join me but they said I can bring whoever I want. Wanna come with us?"

"I did have plans tonight."

 _I'm sure he did have plans, plans fucking some girl who is all too willing to spread her legs for him._

"Good." I mumble under my breath, thankful that he wont be coming out with us.

"But I can change them." He adds, glancing at me.

 _Fuck,_ I try not to groan, _I spoke too soon._

"I was just going to... hang out with a guy from the new construction site we've been working on."

The way he says it, tells me I was right. He was very hesitant with telling us his plans for tonight and it seemed like he came up with these plans off the top of his head. He definitely is not hanging out with any guy, that's for sure.

"Why don't you ask him to come with?" I call his bluff, sounding sweet and innocent, complete with smile.

"I'm sure he wont mind going to a club." He smirks before turning his attention towards Mia. "That is, if it's okay to invite him along?"

"Sure." Mia grins as she pushes Christian a little more to the left.

I narrow my eyes at her, wondering what she's up to.

"Maybe I'll finally get to dance with you, Anastasia." Christian calls my attention back to him.

This is not the first time we've all went out together. Christian tried to get me to dance with him but after a couple hours and no's from me, he left the bar completely. Probably found some willing girl and left to hook up with her instead.

"Don't count on it." I tell him.

I feel someone guide me closer to the main room but I ignore them, keeping my attention on Christian.

"I guarantee it'll happened this time, baby." He smirks.

"You're so cocky."

"Confident," He 'corrects' me. "Not cocky."

"Ana." Mia calls my attention.

When I look at her she's grinning mischievously.

"What?" I'm so confused. Why is she looking like that? This isn't the first time Christian and I have bickered in front of her.

She gazes up and it's then when I realize what she did.

"You're standing under the mistletoe."

My eyes widen in horror as I snap my head up and look to see the mistletoe that was there when I arrived this afternoon and we are standing under it. I am standing under this god-awful Christmas decoration, known for kissing, with Christian freaking Grey!

I look back at him and he's smirking, nothing but pleased as his eyes glow playfully.

"Oh no." I say as I take a step back, shaking my head so violently that my hair gets thrown in my face.

"It's tradition!" Mia insists.

"Yeah, on Christmas!" I correct her.

"Ana, it's bad luck to refuse a kiss under the mistletoe, regardless of the day." She tells me.

"Then I'll take the bad luck," _Gladly._

"Oh, just kiss him already." Frustration can be heard in her tone.

"Yeah, just kiss me already." Christian chimes in with that devilish grin.

"Come on," Mia whines. "Just one kiss."

"Fine." I give in knowing they wont. I don't even know why Mia is so persistent with this. Christian probably paid her or something.

In all honesty, though, and I wont admit it out loud, I wonder what it would be like to kiss him.

I grab ahold of his biceps, ignoring how hard they feel and reach up on my tip-toes. He holds my hips for support as he smiles with a delighted and victorious look displayed on his beautiful face. He looks at my lips thinking I'm going to kiss his.

The bastard thinks he's won, thinking I'm finally going to kiss him.

 _Okay, so I planned to give him a little peck on the lips but now that he's looking at me like that... yeah, that's not happening_.

I quickly make my move and kiss his cheek, the stubble that is on his face tickling my lips. And, I will admit, he does smell nice.

"There." I pull away.

"What?!" Mia is the one upset. "That wasn't a kiss."

"It was so." I argue. "It's how you would kiss him if you were under the mistletoe with him."

"Yeah, but I'm his sister!"

I shrug my shoulders and go to move away from him but he grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Lucky for you, you're not my sister." Christian says before his lips are on mine.

He holds one hand on the small of my back, pushing me towards him, and he thrusts his other hand into my hair, holding me in place.

I'm surprised at first and struggle to get away, but then I relax, close my eyes and allow him to kiss me.

He continues to move his lips against mine but I don't respond.

I gasp when his hand reaches down and grabs my ass which allows him to stick his tongue inside my mouth.

I start feeling very warm and a bunch of tiny butterflies in my tummy along with dampness between my thighs. I've never been kissed like this before and it's making me feel things I've never felt before.

Every time he pushes his tongue inside my mouth, I bravely touch his tongue with mine but I keep my tongue inside my own mouth.

Christian pulls me closer, kissing me deeper.

In a bold move, I raise my hands up slowly and hold the back of his neck. My body is now flush against his so I can feel every inch of his hard body, and I do mean every. hard. inch. His erection is digging into my stomach and making me squirm as I feel my wetness build.

We both let out a tiny appreciated moan.

And just as I get brave enough to thrust my tongue inside his mouth, he pulls away from our kiss completely.

My eyes are still closed when I feel him kiss me one last time, though chastely this time, before I feel him move away from me completely.

I blink open my eyes to see him smirk, thrust his hands deep in his pockets and saunter back towards the kitchen.

I'm in a daze as I watch him, even staring when he's gone from my view.

I finally get ahold of myself and realize Mia is standing next to me.

When I look at her, she looks completely and utterly shocked. Her eyes are still wide and her mouth is hanging open.

"I can't believe that worked." Mia whispers amazed.

"What worked?"

"Nothing." She gathers herself and grabs my hand, leading me through the house and outside to the pool.

 **...  
Cpov**

Holy fucking shit! I can't believe I'm kissing her! It's everything I thought it would be and more. I don't want it to end but I'm getting so fucking aroused and hard, I have to stop before I go too far.

With all the control I have, and believe me, it takes every ounce I have, I pull away.

When I look at her, she's still in place with her eyes closed. She looks so beautiful, I can't help but give her lips one last peck.

My lip curls up when her eyes pop open and I see the desire she has for me in them. She looks at me all the time with lust, but never desire.

It's hard to play it cool, but I need to step away before anyone says anything about this fucking tent in my pants from kissing her.

As I walk down the hallway, I adjust myself.

Once I'm out of sight, I lean against the wall, running my hand through my hair unbelieving of what just happened.

I kissed her. I kissed Anastasia Steele, the goddess that lives with me. And what's more, she didn't push me away, she actually participated in the kiss!

Fuck, I've had a crush on her since Elliot introduced me to his girlfriend's roommate. I laid my charm on thick with her too but it didn't work, which made me want her more.

Usually women are falling at my feet and it gets old quick, not to mention annoying, but hey, I'm not complaining because it gets me laid. I knew then I had to try a different tactic with Anastasia. I started bothering her on purpose, knowing it pissed her off. But I thought she would get that I was only doing it because I liked her and it would lead to some steamy, passionate, angry sex.

Well, she didn't like that either so I've been trying hard to come up with another angle and the next thing I know, BAM! I'm kissing her.

I don't know why the fuck we have a mistletoe hanging around the house in the damn summer, but I'm decorating our whole place with those fuckers.

Anastasia is a great kisser. She's probably more experienced than I thought she was.

Not only did I not want to pull away because I was enjoying the kiss just as much as I know she was, but I know how to play this game and I play it well. Always leave them wanting more. Now that she's had a taste, she'll want me more.

All I can say is, thank fuck for mistletoes and thank fuck for sisters like Mia. I've been trying my hardest to get that girl in my bed and I think I just found my way in. The powerhouse that is also known as Mia Grey.

Fuck that kiss got me so fucking hard. I've never been this hard just from kissing. I get hard, yes, but not _this_ damn hard.

"Christian!" I hear my mother call for me.

 _FUCK! I'm still hard, I can't go out there like this!_

I adjust myself and come out of my hiding spot.

I walk out to where I hear my mother. She's standing in the foyer, looking out the front door.

"Christian, where did you go?" She says almost to herself as she closes the door.

She probably saw my bike and knows I'm still here.

"There you are." She says when she turns around sees me. "I have no idea why, but someone decided to put up Christmas decorations. Would you take down that mistletoe before someone sees it and thinks I'm some crazy old bat that can't get her holidays correct."

 _Fuck no_ , I want to say, _I'm going to superglue that shit up there_. In fact, I'm buying stock in mistletoe and covering Elliot's place with them. At least, that's my plan. I'm sure he wont mind. Then again, he may if Katherine ends up under with me instead of Anastasia.

I shiver at the thought of being caught under there with Katherine Kavanagh.

"Sure, mother." I say instead of saying anything I just thought.

Getting out the step stool my mother keeps in the hall closet, I climb the few steps up needed to reach the mistletoe.

 _Fuck, do I really need to take this down, mom?_

She's watching me so I do as she asked.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She reaches for it when I come back down.

"I'll put it away." I tell her.

She thanks me again as she grabs the step stool and puts it back as I walk towards the kitchen so I can enter the garage where my father keeps the Christmas decorations.

But as I make my way there, movement outside captures my attention.

 _Oh. My. Fucking. God. I've died. I'm dead. I. Am. Fucking. Dead._

Anastasia is lathering herself with sun-protection in the tiniest fucking bikini I have even seen. Okay, it's not the smallest I've seen but it leaves very little to the imagination. And I do my very little. She has an amazing body. I swear I can feel pre-cum drip out of me as I watch her rub the swell of her breasts with the lotion.

Anastasia and Mia seem to be talking, but I can't hear them. Hopefully Mia is making me look good.

Looks like I'll need to call Ros and Sawyer because I'm going out with my sister and Anastasia tonight. I was supposed to met Ros tonight but I am definitely canceling on her. She'll be pissed but I'm not missing out on this opportunity. And I'll need a guy to come with me, since I told the girls I was planning to hang out with a friend tonight, so hopefully Sawyer is free.

I pocket the mistletoe and just enjoy the view.

 **...  
Mia-pov**

I knew they liked each other, I knew it! They just needed a little push.

My brothers have always gotten girls' attention, it's not hard for them. I thought they would never settle down. That is, until Elliot brought home Kate and with Kate, her cute and shy roommate Ana. I saw the way Christian and Ana looked at each other, but then my big dope of a brother had to open his big mouth and try to charm her like the others.

 _Couldn't he see what I see? Ana is different._

I knew since that day he'd need help, my help to be specific. It's not hard for Christian to get laid, but I want him to find love. And I secretly want Ana and I to become sisters one day. But mainly because I know Christian doesn't think he deserves love.

Mom told me the story of Christian's adoption when I was old enough to understand, I was about 8 or 9. I've never really noticed it until one day I was looking at a family photo. Christian didn't look like the rest of us. His skin is naturally tanner, his hair is much darker and his eyes are a stormy shade of grey. That's when mom told me she and dad adopted Christian when he was little and why.

Since that day, I've wanted to show him that just because his birthmother neglected him, didn't mean we would too. I know Christian was struggling with some things and was in therapy for it. I wanted him to feel loved and wanted so when I was 14 I asked mom's permission to dye my hair. At first she said no but I told her why, that I wanted Christian to feel comfortable in our family, that he had someone that looked like him even though it was only hair. Mom gave me a long talk about family and blood not meaning you're family. At the end, she allowed me to dye my hair so I did, I dyed my hair a copper color to match his.

Copper did not look good on me, but Christian loved it because of the thought I put into it.

I liked the darker hair though so I switched to black and have been since.

Anyway,

Christian hasn't really claimed anyone as a girlfriend or brought anyone home to meet us. But I have seen the way he looks at girls and the way they react towards him. I also notice the way he looks at Ana is different. She's not just some girl to him, she's more than that, I know it. And I know she likes him too because she brings him up in conversations a lot and tries to act nonchalantly about it.

They may not see it yet, but they belong together.

I thought my best bet to get them to admit their feelings for one another would be to kiss. However, I knew they would need a little forced encouragement but I couldn't think of how until I was looking through our storage one day and the big CHRISTMAS DECOR written on our box of decorations was staring me in the face like a giant sign saying, _use the mistletoe, use the mistletoe_.

Unfortunately mom only uses fresh so I couldn't find any mistletoe in our Christmas decoration box.

However, I wouldn't let that foil my plan. And you wouldn't believe how hard it is to find mistletoe during the summer. I had to order the darn thing online and it took forever for it to arrive since I had to order it from someplace far away, but once it came, I knew I had to use it.

I did and my plan worked!

Looking over at Ana as she covers herself in sun protection, she seems in a daze. I smile knowing exactly what she's thinking about.

"Are you thinking about that kiss?" I ask her.

"Huh? What?" She looks up at me and I can still see that daydream look in her eyes. Yup, she's thinking about it.

"Kissing Christian." I clarify, repeating, "Are you still thinking about it?"

"Oh, no." She giggles and, oh my gosh, she's blushing! She's totally blushing. I've never seen Ana blush so hard before.

"I think Christian really likes you." I tell her.

"No he doesn't. He just wants _something_ from me."

"He does like you." I insist. "There's something about the way he looks at you and he calls you baby." _How sweet is that?!_

"Mia, he doesn't call a girl babe or sweetheart out of affection, he says it so he wont forget their name."

"That doesn't make sense." I argue. "He knows your name."

She ignores me because she knows I'm right.

"Tell me honestly, Ana." I try to sound nonchalantly as we lay back to tan. "Do you like my brother?"

"Of course." _I knew it!_ "Elliot is very sweet and he loves Kat-"

"Not Elliot! Christian. Do you like Christian?"

"Ugh. No." It's not the same way as she would say it before if anyone would ask her that question. It seems more like an _I don't_ _know_ no rather than the _no way_ no she would say before. I think her resolve is deteriorating.

"Why not?" I implore her to give me a reason since she never has before

I close my eyes as I enjoy the sun beating down on me as we talk.

"Well, for one, he's not a one woman kind of man, Mia."

"What if he was."

"He's not." She insists.

"How do you know?" She hasn't given him a chance to know if he's like that. I don't know if he is or not, but I know he has no problems finding _company_.

"He's always out late on the weekends, weekdays too. I know he's having sex with god knows who. He comes home extremely late, doing the walk of shame. And I know he's doing it because I hear the shower going at the same time very morning and I know it's not just from _exercising_ like he says. If he exercised as much as he claims, he'd be a machine. What man wakes up every morning before everyone just to go to the gym or go running around the neighborhood then comes back home to shower when everyone wakes up. It's weird."

 _Yeah, okay she doesn't like him, that's why she knows all this about him. I call bullshit._

"He could be with the same girl, that doesn't mean he's with a lot of girls. And I happen to know he's single."

"Still. I couldn't date a guy like him."

"I asked if you like him, Ana, not if you would date him." I giggle. Though I secretly hope they do end up dating.

"No. I mean, well... I could like him. That is, if he wasn't so annoying. I could like him as a friend if he wasn't always trying to get into my panties."

She likes him, I know it.

It is now officially my mission to get these two lovebirds together so they can see how perfect they are for one another. Tonight, the real fun begins.

* * *

 ** _So Elliot & Mia are not adopted in this one, only Christian._**


	3. Mistletoe Magic

**Mia-pov**

Since Christian decided to join us, he stayed at our parents' house while we got ready and I saw the way he looked at Ana when we came downstairs, he was practically drooling. Ana is a very pretty girl, but I'm glad she let me help her get ready for our night out. She was beautiful, as always, but even more so.

Once the cab arrived to take us to the club, I purposely sat near the door so Ana was forced to sit in the middle, effectively putting her near my brother.

We're now at the club, Sean and Lilly put us on the list so we were ushered right to the VIP section reserved for our group.

Kate and Elliot are on their way, Elliot texted me just before we arrived saying they would be here soon, and Christian's friend from work should be on his way. I wonder if he's good looking? Probably. All my brothers' friends are, perks of having brothers.

I see Lilly at a table so I know which spot is ours, Sean must be getting drinks or doing something for his dad.

When we reach the table, I was going to arrange it where Christian and Ana were forced to sit near each other but when I glanced over my shoulder at them, I realized my efforts were no longer needed. Anastasia is holding onto Christian's arm as he leads her through the club towards our table, and as they reach the table, he places his hand on the small of Ana's back.

When they reach the table Christian is all too pleased to help Ana sit, right next to him I might add, and she's not complaining either.

I sit back and smile as I watch them. Hopefully I wont have to convince them much longer how good they are together.

 **...  
** **Apov**

I'm not much of a party girl and Mia insisted I wear these killer heels. They're beautiful, yes, and surprisingly comfortable, but still difficult to walk in. I'm grateful to Christian who lets me hold onto him while we follow Mia who walks off ahead of us, way too quickly than my pace, to find our VIP table.

Once we're seated with Mia's friend Lilly, a waitress comes to take our drink orders.

It's incredibly loud in this club, I can barely hear anyone talking. Not that I'm paying much attention to anyone, I'm more focused on this weird surge of energy on my left that I totally blame on Christian. Mia was right, I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss. I didn't even notice when Kate and Elliot arrived or the waitress returning with our drinks.

Usually, I'd be staying far away from Christian if we went out with the group, I have before, but, I'm oddly finding him near me... I can't explain it, but I like it. I feel so... tingly and warm and I haven't even drank much yet.

We're sitting closer than I would ever allow before, but I put that on needing room for the others to sit.

The waitress comes back with more drinks and takes Kate and Elliot's orders just as Mia's friend Sean joins us.

I nearly jump out of my skin when Christian's hand brushes against my bare thigh momentarily. I feel my sex clenching, something it's never really done before, and my breathing even picks up so I'm practically panting. I don't know what's wrong with me or why I'm even feeling this way.

Ignoring how his knuckles feel, I finally pick up my drink and gulp down quite a bit. I'm nearly finished when the waitress returns with another round. Thankfully I've only had the one while everyone else is one ahead of me. I know my limits and plan to stick to them.

Christian laughs at something someone says and moves his hand away from my thigh as he grabs his beer bottle, bringing me out of my daze but putting me in a new one as I watch him take a pull of his drink. I squirm watching as his Adam's apple bounces and then as he lick his lips when he's done. He puts the bottle back down on the table and glances at me with a questioning brow raised so I turn away from him and blush at being caught staring.

I risk a glance back at him through my lashes, hiding my face behind a veil of my hair, but he's still watching me so I'm caught again. He smirks my way before turning his attention back to Elliot.

"Grey."

We all look up when we hear a male voice.

"Sawyer," Christian moves to stand, doing that weird guy shake thing as he greets the newcomer. "Glad you could make it. You know Elliot."

"'Sup." Sawyer nods to Elliot.

Elliot nods his beer bottle in Sawyer's direction as a way to say 'hey' in return as he nods.

Christian and this new guy, Sawyer take a seat.

So I guess Christian was telling the truth when he said he was going to hang out with a guy from work tonight. It would explain how he knows Elliot because Elliot is the owner of the company, making him the boss. I kind of feel bad for doubting Christian. Kind of.

"Everyone, this is my friend Lucas Sawyer, he prefers to be called Sawyer. Luke, this is everyone." Christian then begins to point out everyone as he gives Sawyer their names. When he ends with me, I'm surprised when Christian puts his arm casually around my shoulder.

A mixture of warmth and chills runs through me and my body tenses up at his unexpected touch but he keeps his arm in place. I bite my lip as I feel that strange tingling sensation in my belly again when his thumb begins to rub back and forth on my bare shoulder.

His friend looks at me then back to Christian and nods. And it's then that I know what Christian is doing and why he chose to put his arm around my shoulder. He's claiming me as his so his friend knows I'm off limits. Normally this would piss me off, but I find myself smiling at the thought and moving closer to Christian.

Looking across the table, I see Kate giving me her, _'what the fuck'_ look and I know she wants to know what's going on. I just shrug my shoulders and slightly shake my head because I don't even know what's going on, and then I pick up the cocktail that is in front of me to take another drink. Christian must've thought I wanted his hands off of me so he moves his arm.

I feel a void, as if I actually miss his touch, but I don't say anything.

I don't know what is going on with me today but I've been letting guard down with Christian since that kiss. Maybe it wont be so bad to let my guard down and just enjoy what he's offering, if only for tonight. Then I think better of it and decided not to. He lives with me after all, it would be an awkward morning after, that's for sure.

 **...**

We're all out on the dance floor now, just letting loose. Kate is obviously dancing with Elliot, Lilly and Sean are together and Mia found a partner in Christian's friend Luke. We're all having so much fun, the most I've ever had with Christian because I usually have my guard up around him. But after a couple drinks in me I decide to relax around him. I know he's near me but we're not dancing together.

That is, until I feel him brush his hand against my hip and I know he's behind me.

Quickly turning around to face him, I stop dancing.

"Don't stop on my account." He's playful as he continues to dance.

"I think I'm going to go back to the table." I make up an excuse but he grabs my arm to stop me from moving.

"Come on, Anastasia." He almost whines. "Just one dance."

Christian and I are facing each other, and he's bouncing and swaying to the crazy upbeat music looking like a big goof. I can't help but giggle at how silly he looks dancing with a partner who's not moving. After another prompt from him, practically begging with those big grey puppy dog eyes, I give him.

His grin as he realizes I'm going to dance with him nearly blinds me.

Since I've given in, he gladly reaches for me, placing his hands on my hips. I'm not much of a dancer, I was doing my own thing before trying to mimic the moves of the others, but it's much easier, I find, having a partner.

Christian keeps his eyes on me, it makes me feel self-conscious but I can't look away. It's like I'm caught in some sort of spell, making me feel those really weird tingling sensations again, this time going straight to my sex. I can feel my resolve deteriorating.

It feels as if the walls are closing in, I have to get away but I'm enjoying dancing with him. Looking away from him, I see Kate with her back towards Elliot. Deciding that's a good position for us so I don't have to look into his eyes, I quickly untangle myself from his hold on me and turn my back towards him.

Christian is now behind me as he continues to move his hips with mine, but he doesn't seem to mind the new position.

"I finally got you to dance with me." I can hear a hint of success in his tone.

I just smile and shake my head at him, though he can't see me.

He moves his hands from my hips and wraps them around my waist to hold my body flush against his. I wonder what he's thinking. Probably that since he got me to dance with him that he can convince me to sleep with him, but that's not going to happen. Sure, I enjoyed kissing him, but it was just a kiss.

Since it's just a dance and I want to... explore so to speak as I've never really had a dance partner whenever we go out as a group and I would normally _never_ dance with Christian, I take this opportunity to... enjoy myself. I've seen the way the girls dance with their boyfriends or partners and I'll admit, I've always wanted to but I've never been brave enough.

With my liquid encouragement flowing through my veins, I reach one of my hands up and thrust my hand into his hair. It's softer than I thought it would be for a guy, so silky smooth, and I can't help but run my finger nails along his scalp. Being so close to him, I call feel a vibration coming off of him as I hear him let out a low primal growl in my ear.

He moves one of his hands and I feel him gather my hair, moving it away and to the side. My insides clench and my body heats up when I feel his lips on my neck leaving open-mouth kisses. I want to stop him, but I don't. I'm so confused I don't know what I'm feeling.

I can't help but think that mistletoe has some sort of magical powers because before that kiss, I wouldn't be caught dead doing anything with Christian Grey, let alone dirty dancing in a club. He's always tried to get me to dance with him before and I would always turn him down.

 _What is happening to me?!_

My mouth pops open to accommodate my heavy breathing as he continues to kiss my neck and move his hips with mine, I'm practically panting on the dance floor for goodness sake and I don't think it's from the exertion of dancing alone.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Anastasia." He whispers in my ear so I can hear him over the loud bass thumping the beat of whatever song is playing.

On reflex, my back arches, pushing my behind against the front of him. I gasp and he groans as I feel his hardness behind his jeans. Alcohol is making me brave as I continue to grind against him while his grip on me tightens as we continue to dance. He's breathing heavy in my ear and I feel a gush of wetness pool between my legs as desire takes over my body.

"We're gonna do shots!" Christian moves away from my neck when we hear Elliot unknowingly interrupt our moment. "Wanna join us?"

I glance over my shoulder at Christian and giggle when I see his very unhappy scowl pointed directly at his brother.

"Sure!" I shout, grabbing Christian's hand, mostly to help me walk, and leading him back to the table.

I needed a break, it almost felt like we were alone on the dance floor and it was getting a bit... we'll go with dangerous.

When we get back to our table the shots are already there and everyone but Mia and Luke are here. I look around wondering where they are. They've been drinking, just having met and I don't want Mia to be alone with an unknown guy even if her brothers' do know him. Girl code and all. I spot them through the crowd of dancers as they make their way to join us.

Satisfied that I know she's safe and on her way, I finally sit with Christian's help. He puts his arm around me again, though this time not to stake his claim, and I allow it, just as I did the first time. He grabs two shots for us, placing mine in front of me.

"You've made me all hot and sweaty." I blame Christian as I wait for Elliot to pass the limes our way.

He smirks coming close to whisper in my ear, "I like you hot and sweaty."

"Oh?" I frown confused. _Why would he want me hot and sweaty? That's just gross_.

"Though I would prefer to make you hot and sweaty in private." He raises his eyebrow and that's when I get it.

My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks heat when I realize he's talking about sex. I knew he'd bring it up at some point tonight, he usually does, but, with the way we just were on the dance floor, it doesn't bother me as much as before.

 _Mistletoe magic_ , I blame.

Instead of saying anything more that he can use against me, or waiting for the limes, I swallow hard and take my shot before anyone is ready. It makes me grimace and cough. _Wow it's strong_.

Christian chuckles and grabs a drink off the tray then slides it towards me. I gladly take a much needed sip to chase away the aftertaste of the shot.

Mia and Luke finally join us and Christian hands them a shot before grabbing another for me to replace the one I already took.

 **...**

I've emptied my drink before the others, needing more of a chaser. Christian must notice because I don't take another shot with everyone else.

I shiver when he leans in, keeping his arm around my shoulder and brushing his noise against my ear to whisper, "I'll get you another drink, baby." He offers.

My body is hot, which I'm blaming on the dancing and alcohol, but I normally would hate for him to use a pet-name on me, knowing it's not a term of endearment for him. However, I'm liking it. It makes me feel... special. He's been overly sweet and attentive all night.

"Thanks." I turn my head a little so he can hear me and smile.

He kisses my head and then gets up to get my drink. I'm sitting here totally shocked, not only did he offer to get me another drink, which I know is code for getting into the girl's panties by the end of the night because she's drunk, but he kissed my head. My head. I am so confused, and my head is spinning.

Maybe Christian isn't all that bad after all. _Why have I been keeping him a bay all this time?_ My foggy head can't remember.

 **...  
Cpov**

This night couldn't get any better. Well, it could, it could always get better, but I'm enjoying the night with Anastasia. Thank fuck Sawyer was available but he made me promise to join his Tuesday night poker night at his place in exchange for tonight. He's always trying to hang out with me after work but I'm usually always so busy I can't.

I was busy tonight too, but I didn't want to miss an opportunity to see Anastasia. She's usually more easy going once she's had a few drinks in her but I can still see the walls she has up for me. I don't know what's changed tonight, it could just be the alcohol because she's not much of a drinker, but I'm glad she's letting me be affectionate towards her.

Shit, what if it is just the alcohol? If anything happens tonight, I know she'll blame it on the alcohol.

With that in mind, I'm determined not to go too far with her tonight, at least not while she's drunk. Hopefully, after the alcohol wears off, she'll still be open to this, whatever _this_ is. I don't really know what _it_ is that I want with her but I do know I don't want just one night with her.

After I kiss her temple, I get up from the table to get her another drink. As I move she sways over to my now empty spot before giggling and straightening herself up.

Yeah, it's definitely gotta be the alcohol that's loosened her up. She's not much of a drinker. Cute as fuck when she is. I've came home to find her and Kate sharing a bottle of wine or whatever at home. She's flushed and giggly, so fucking beautiful.

I reach the bar and nod towards the bartender. He takes notice and signals for me to wait a moment.

As soon as I'm up, I'll get her drink and a bottled water for her then maybe we'll dance a bit more. Just thinking about that dance is causing my dick to stir. She acts so... innocent and inexperienced, and she may be a little, but I just now she'd be a lioness in the sheets.

"Hi, Christian."

I turn around when I hear a chick purr my name.

 _Fuck._

"Gia." I acknowledge her and turn my attention back towards the bartender, still waiting my turn.

I'll get Anastasia's drinks and then go back to the table, Gia will see I'm with someone and leave me the fuck alone. Hopefully.

I met Gia at a party a few years back. It was the night that I told my parents that I dropped out of college and wanted my trust fund to start up my business. I was pissed about some shit my dad was saying about not being able to receive the money unless I graduated. That night, I just wanted a quick hard fuck to forget about everything and she was all too willing.

The next morning we exchanged numbers and I hooked up with her twice more before I realized she was too clingy when all I wanted was someone to fuck. I ended things with her but it wasn't until years later when I started working for Elliot that I saw her again.

Gia is the receptionist at Grey Construction now. Professional in the office and I'm mostly out in the field working the sites, but she's not shy about flirting with me when I am in the office. I hooked up with her once after seeing her again, but then she thought we'd be more than the one night I gave her. I've been pretty clear, so I thought, about us not hooking up again.

All these girls see is a pretty face behind a wealthy name and I'm so over it.

"How are you?" She continues, not taking my subtle hint when I turn my back to her.

I glance at her over my shoulder as I lean against the bar. "Fine."

"Maybe we could hang out?" She asks suggestively.

"Not tonight." I dismiss her.

"I wanted to talk to you." She rubs her hand up and down my arm. "It's important."

I roll my eyes and turn to face her since it's obvious I'm not going to get rid of her so easily. The bar is pretty packed tonight so I could be waiting awhile before I'm served, might as well hear what she has to say this time since it's 'important'.

 **...  
Apov**

I'm a blushing, smiling mess and end up biting my lip to keep me from grinning like some sort of crazy person as Christian steps away from the table. Why have I been so closed off around him? I don't remember.

When I look up at the group, I catch Mia's gaze. She's looking at me and grinning widely. She's such a bubbly person, it's just her personality, but I think this is more than that. If my suspicions about her being the culprit behind that mistletoe is anything to go by. Looking at Kate, she is still giving me her, _'we need to talk'_ look and I know she wants to know what's going on between Christian and I.

"Let's dance!" Kate insists. I know that's code for 'let's talk'.

"Oh! Good idea." Mia is all too happy to join us. I'm sure she wants in on 'the talk' as well.

"Want me to join you?" Elliot asks Kate, not looking like he really wants to. He's been talking to Luke and Sean.

I know she wont want him to because she wants to talk to me about his brother.

"No." She gives him a kiss and I barely hear her say, "You can watch me, though."

I smile and shake my head at them as I get up to dance with Mia and Kate.

Lilly joins us and together us girls head to the dance floor together.

"So what's going on with you and Christian?" Kate gets right to the point as she pulls me towards her. Mia comes closer too so she can hear.

"Nothing." I tell them honestly. "I'm just having fun, we're all out having fun."

"Fun?" She questions knowing I would never act this way, "With Christian?" she asks before I can finish my thoughts.

"Don't worry, Kate, nothing's going to happen."

"Like what?" She asks innocently.

"Is it bad that we're friendly?" I avoid her question. I'm sure she saw the way Christian and I were dancing earlier.

"It's not bad." Mia chimes in. "It's not bad at all, it's great."

"It's just not like you to act this way, towards Christian of all people." I know Kate is worried because she lives with us and she knows how I feel about Christian Grey. I also know she'd be okay if I did want to explore anything with Christian because her and Elliot tried to get us out on a double date with them once when we first met. That's when I learned what kind of guy he was... She probably just thinks I'm too drunk to realize what I'm doing tonight and she doesn't want me to regret anything tomorrow.

"He's not such a bad guy after all." I explain with a shrug.

We giggle and then begin dancing as a group.

As I dance, I start to think about Christian, I can't help it. He's acting different tonight, not the cocky guy who is always trying to get into my panties. He's being very sweet and affectionate towards me. I don't know if it's an act but I hope it's not.

The music is so loud and pulsing, the thumping bass feels as if it's a part of me. Thankfully the dance floor isn't as crowded as it was earlier. I've never been a good dancer, spending my time more with my books and studies, but this is fun. Why I wasn't young and dumb, I'll never know.

Getting lost in the crazy uncoordinated rhythm I've set, I surrender to the music.

I shake my head and giggle as Elliot comes up behind Kate and starts to dance with her. They both look so happy and so in love.

It's not long before Sean and Luke join us and begin to dance with their previous dance partners. I expect Christian soon, but then I remember he's probably held up at the bar getting my drink. It is pretty busy tonight since it's opening night and all.

I look over at the bar but I don't see him so I look towards our table but he's not there either.

 _Where did he go?_

Maybe he went to the bathroom. I go back to dancing by myself, closing my eyes and getting lost once again.

Someone puts their hands on my hips. I jump in surprise like I did before when Christian touched me. I'm glad he's back, it was fun dancing with him earlier and I don't want to look out of place being the only one without a partner. It's easier to blend in when you have a partner and nobody can tell you suck at dancing.

It isn't until I open my eyes and see Mia's wide-eyed expression, practically gaping at me in horror, that I realize my dancing is really that bad. As I look at Mia, I realize, she's not looking at me, she's looking horrified behind me. Okay, so it's not my dancing that has her looking that way.

I'm about to turn around to face Christian but then I see him over Mia's shoulder. It's then that I realize she's gaping at whoever is behind me _because_ it's not her brother. No, her brother is talking to some blonde near the bar and it has me seeing red.

 _Seriously?!_

He's talking to some girl after being so affectionate towards me all night?!

Maybe I'm overreacting but how can I be? He's talking to a blonde at the bar and they look very comfortable with each other. And why am I feeling so jealous right now? Who cares if he's with someone else, we're not even friends.

I think it's the alcohol that has me overthinking.

Christian runs his hand through his hair and looks towards the table where we were all sitting. He sees it's empty so he starts looking around the club. Before he can see that I've saw him I turn away.

The guy behind me moves his hands from my hips, and it's only now that I remember some random guy is dancing with me. When he moves his hands, at first I think he's going to move away, that he's done dancing, but then I feel him grab my ass.

While I should use this to my advantage to make _Christian_ jealous like he did me, that's not who I am so I whirl around and push the guy away.

"Get your hands off me!" I shout over the music.

"Relax, sugar, it's just some fun." He grins as he comes back to me with his arms stretched out towards me.

I step back to get away from him and end up bumping into somebody. Whomever I bumped into wasn't dancing so I suspect it's someone in our group who saw what was happening and came to help me. They put their hand around my waist, holding me to them and when I look up, I see that it's Christian. He doesn't look very happy, I've never seen him look this way before, it's rather scary.

"Keep your fucking hands off my girl." He's not shouting but, somehow, he can be heard clearly over the loud music.

 _His girl?_

Before I have time to reflect on what he said, Christian hits him. It's like watching it in slow motion. Christian used so little wasted energy to punch him causing the guy to crumble to the floor. Dancers move out of the way, realizing what's happened and wanting to keep their distance.

The guy scrambles to his feet looking like he's ready to take Christian's head off but then he looks to his left, then right. I follow his gaze and see that all the guys in our little group; Elliot, Sawyer, even Sean is standing next to us, ready to help if needed.

"Fuck this shit." The guy moans. "That teasing whore isn't worth it, you can have her."

Christian moves to lunge at the guy but I step in front of him to hold him back.

"Christian, no!" I stand in front of him, effectively stopping Christian from killing the guy.

The guy has moved away but Christian continues to glare at him over my head. If looks could kill, that guy would be ten feet under. Six not enough.

"Christian, let's just go." I suggest.

"You don't have to leave, Ana," Sean tells me. "I'll get security to kick that guy out."

I forgot that Sean's dad owns the place.

"I'm tired anyway." I smile at Sean and turn my attention back to Christian. "Will you come with me? Please."

Christian finally looks down at me, impassively, saying nothing, but I can see that he's still effected by what just happened. His nostrils are flared as he pants hard and the look in his eyes makes me involuntarily shutter. He looks murderous, dangerous, like he could go thermonuclear at any moment.

Christian looks back to where the guy last was and continues to glare.

"Please." I try again, this time reaching up to caress his cheek, running my thumb along his barely there stubble, trying to get him to look at me.

"I'm getting tired, I want to go home."

"You don't want to dance?" He asks, finally looking down at me once again.

It's clear that he's trying not to let what happened bother him for my sake, but I can tell he's still extremely pissed. Though I'm not entirely sure why. I shake my head in response to his question. It is getting late and I've had enough to drink tonight as it is.

"I want to go." I tell him.

He nods then grabs my hand, kissing my knuckles then walks with me off the dance floor.

"Where're you going?" Mia stumbles behind us.

"I'm ready to go home." I tell her.

"Already?" I can tell Mia's had a bit too much to drink. "Sean's dad is kicking that guy out, ya know."

"Yeah, I know, he told me, but I'm getting tired."

She giggles then turns to hang on me for support. Christian then helps both me and his sister to the door.

"You're going?" Kate and Elliot are next to join us when we're almost to the exit.

"Yes," Christian is the one to answer them, holding the door open for Mia and I.

"Good, we'll come with you." Kate says, "We can share a taxi."

"Ana." Mia whines, pulling me towards her.

"Actually," I say to Kate as we all walk out. "I'm staying with Mia tonight. Remember."

"Oh," Kate looks at Christian then back to me. "Okay."

I know she's wondering if Christian is going home or if he's going to stay at his parents' house tonight, with me.

The answer is decided when Christian climbs in the cab with Mia and I. Kate and Elliot share a cab, Sawyer drove himself and didn't drink but the one beer, Lilly and Sean are the only ones who end up staying at the club.

It's surprisingly quiet as we ride towards Bellevue.

The hand Christian used to hit the guy is closest to me so I gently grab hold and pull it to me so I can inspect the damage. He lets me, only flinching slightly as my finger gently brushes against his knuckles.

"I can't believe you hit the guy." I say more to myself. I've never had anyone defend my honor before.

"He put his hands on you," He explains like it should be enough of an answer. "You didn't want him to."

"He didn't hurt me, Christian." I reassure him. "He was just inappropriate."

"Exactly."

"Thank you." I look up at him and smile shyly. "No one's ever, I mean, I've never needed someone to before..."

It's dark and I can only see him for a split seconds as we pass under a street like, but the way he's looking at me makes me blush and look away, back at his hand that is still resting on my lap.

"It'll probably bruise, ya know." I tell him of his knuckles as I continue to hold his hand. He did hit the guy awfully hard.

"Totally worth it." He assures me.

I smile in the dark and look towards Mia when I remember she's with us and is being totally quiet. Too quiet. I don't know why, but I expected her to be watching our interaction intently, but I giggle when I see she's actually passed out which explains why she's being so quiet.

 _And she wanted to stay at the club._

I snuggle against Christian, resting my head on his shoulder as I hold his arm. He moves his hand to hold my thigh and I instantly feel the warmth radiating off of him. Nuzzling my nose against his chest, I enjoy how amazing he smells, but quickly stop when I feel his body tense up.

"Sorry." I whisper.

Another smile escapes me when I feel his lips press against my hair.

Yawning, I realize how tired I really am and how affected I am by the alcohol I consumed. Thankfully Christian never returned with my drink to chase the shots so I didn't have as many as the others but I'm still pretty buzzed. Remembering why he didn't return with my drink puts me in a sour mood again but not enough for me to move away from him, not that I even have the energy to do so.

 **...**

"Wake up, Anastasia." Christian gently shakes me.

Reluctantly I open my eyes and see we've arrived back at the Greys' home.

"Do I need to carry you too?" Christian asks.

I shake my head no and look next to me to see Mia still passed out, lightly snoring now.

Christian pays the cab driver then opens his door. He holds his hand out for me so I grab it but end up stumbling a bit in my rush to get out of the cab.

I groan with how dizzy it made me feel to stand up so quickly.

"Sit." He tells me.

I do as he says without complaint or hesitation, no energy to ask why.

He bends down, grasps my ankle, and gently pries off first one heel, then the other.

 _Oh, the sweet instant relief_. I didn't even realize how sore my feet were from dancing all night until he took them off.

Christian straightens and pulls me up slowly this time to stand with him. He gazes down at me, now completely towering over me since I no longer have the help of 6 inch heels. He holds my borrowed heels in his hand and regards me with dark sexy eyes.

"You have no idea of the visions I had of these around my shoulders." He stares down wistfully at the heels.

"They're your sister's." I reply as innocently as I can. It helps that my voice is soft and tired from my little nap from the club.

I blink up at him in victory when he blanches at the new thought and looks like he may be sick.

I giggle a little but bite my lip so I don't laugh uncontrollably.

"We'll have to get you a pair of your own." He hands them to me, no longer liking the shoes. "And don't bite your lip."

I'm confused when he says that because it sounds like he's warning me not to. I always bite my lip, I don't even realize when I'm doing it sometimes.

I watch as he walks around to the other side of the cab, opens the door and carefully reaches in and picks up Mia.

Since that side of the cab is closest to the front door and I need to walk that way anyway, I close the cab door for him and follow behind him up the front steps of the Greys' house as he carries his sister.

"My keys are in my pocket," He says shifting Mia. "A little help here?"

I reach inside his pocket and the first thing I feel is ribbon and leaves. I frown and look up at him. He's not looking at me but I think I see a hint of pink on his cheeks. It's hard to tell though with how dark it is. Continuing with the task at hand, with my own very noticeable blush, I quickly find his keys, ignoring what I think is the mistletoe in his pocket.

He tells me which one is needed and I use it to unlock and open the door.

Christian takes the stairs up to Mia's room, but I don't follow behind him. Instead I set the heels down near the door and head towards the kitchen. Mia and I will definitely be needing some pain medicine for our hangovers we're sure to have tomorrow and Christian could use some ice for his hand.

Doing the latter first, I grab an oversized Ziploc bag and fill it halfway with ice. I'm getting a kitchen towel when Christian walks in.

"Here," I say when he comes to stand in front of me, taking his hand and placing the ice gently on his knuckles.

We're inches apart, and I'm suddenly reminded of our kiss earlier. I want to kiss him again.

I reach up on my toes but he puts his hand on my shoulder and gently pushes me away before our lips can touch.

"Anastasia," He sounds like he's in pain.

I look at his hand and take the bag of ice off. I don't know, maybe it was hurting him.

He takes the bag from me and puts it on the counter.

"Anastasia, as much as I want to kiss you again, and I'm pleased that you want to, it would only lead to me helping you out of what little there is of this dress." He grabs the hem of my dress, running his hand along the bottom, effectively making me squirm a little as I feel my panties dampen.

He looks down at me, eyes dark with lust as he continues, "Believe me, baby, I want nothing more than to bury myself in you, Anastasia, I've wanted nothing more since I first saw you. But, you've had far much to drink tonight and I don't want to take advantage of you, and I don't want you to use it as an excuse, only to regret it in the morning."

I'm completely and utterly surprised with everything he just said. Isn't that an excuse _to_ have sex? _Because_ we've been drinking. That way we can blame it on the alcohol and get each other out of our systems.

Instead of saying more, and before I can respond, he goes to the cabinet and grabs the painkillers then he gets two bottled waters from the fridge.

"Take this and drink the water. Leave it in Mia's room when you're done for her."

"I'm going to sleep with her." I blurt out and blush when I realize how that sounded.

"Lucky Mia." He smiles kindly, kisses my forehead and then walks out.

I sigh as I watch him walk away, totally swooning from his words and actions all throughout the night.

 _What are you doing, Anastasia Rose Steele?! The man is a playboy who was talking up some blonde at the club before he saw you were in distress_. _This is all his plan!_ But he's been so sweet to me all night. _Reverse sociology or something, I'm sure_.

The alcohol is fogging my brain, I don't know what to think anymore. But, if after the alcohol in his system wears off, will he still be this sweet, caring and affectionate guy? Or will he go back to being the cocky playboy trying to get into my panties again. I'll just have to wait to see how it is tomorrow.


	4. Blush!

**Cpov**

 _I wake hearing my door open with a very audible creak followed by a soft pitter-patter of someone tiptoeing in my room._

 _When I blink open my eyes, I see an angel in white coming toward me._

 _"Mom?"_

 _I've always seen Grace as an angle who saved me and I've had dreams about her rescuing me sooner than she did. I've even dreamed about her truly being my birthmother and I never experienced that horrible start at life. Is that what this is? A dream._

 _"It's not your mother." The angle in white giggles._

 _As she comes closer to me, I see it's not an angel, it's a goddess. Aphrodite herself, Anastasia. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me._

Wait, _"This has to be a dream." unless she's coming into my room drunk._

 _"It's not a dream," She informs me._

 _I quickly sit up on my elbows, watching as she strips off the white wrap dress she's wearing. It drops to the floor in a cloud of white as she stands before me in just a pair of tiny lace boy-short panties with a matching bra. It's unstoppable; I groan loudly seeing her this way in my room._

 _"I want you, Christian." She purrs the words I've been longing to hear since I first saw her._

 _She saunters toward me, pulling my sheets away. I fall back down on the bed with another loud groan as she climbs on top of me._

 _"Do you want me?"_

 _I'm instantly hard as she begins to move and rock against me as she kisses every inch of my body._

 _"I want you," I pant._

 _Grabbing her hand, I place it on my hard as a fucking rock dick to show her how much I want her._

 _She moves slowly, kissing along my jaw and nipping at my chin before she starts kissing down my body. This definitely must be a dream._

"Anastasia." _I pant as her face is now level with my cock._

 _Without saying a word, she hooks her fingers in the elastic band of my black Calvin Klein boxer briefs then gently lifts them over my enlarged dick and pulls them off with my help of lifting my hips. Another groan as she fist my hard cock in her tiny soft hand._

 _I can't keep my eyes off of her._

"Oh fuck!" _I groan and fist the sheets as she darts her tongue out to lick up my shaft, pulling my engorged head in to suck my pre-cum._

 _"Mmm." She moans, pulling me back into her mouth and going deeper._

"That's it, baby. Oh fuck yes, that feels so fucking good."

 _She continues to move her hand while she works me over with her mouth and tongue. I have to thrust my hands into her hair to keep her in place. I've had so many fantasies of Anastasia sucking me off, of me fucking her mouth, this one takes the prize._

 _I'm about to tip over the edge, barely hanging on. With my hands still in her hair, I move her head faster to meet my thrusts as she sucks me harder._

"Ana!" _I pant her god-awful nickname, unable to say more as the damn bursts and I explode inside of her mouth._

"Ah fuck!" I jump awake feeling warm streams being sprawled onto my chest.

 _Fucking shit!_

I'm panting as I look around my room.

Anastasia is no longer here, my cum is covering my chest and not in her mouth like it should've been. It's obvious, I had a wet fucking dream like a fucking adolescent teenage boy with a crush for the first time in his life. FUCK! This one felt so fucking real.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?! What the fuck is she doing to me?!_

Seeing dawn approach, and no way I'll be able to go back to sleep, I jump out of bed in need of a shower. A very cold shower at that. And since the shower in my ensuite still hasn't been fixed since I was last here, I have to use the hall bathroom.

That's it, I'm determined to get this girl in my bed so I can fuck her out of my system. But something tells me she's the kind of girl that only gets deeper into your system instead of out. Would that be so bad? It's not like I can fuck and dump her, we live together for fuck's sake. Not that I would want to dump her.

"Fuck." I grunt, needing to get this excess pent-up energy out of my system somehow. It's been months and I don't think Anastasia would be up for what I turned down from her last night. Though she was only offering a kiss, and I should've taken it, but I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself with the alcohol in my system.

Once I'm cleaned up and out of the shower, I put on my running gear that I have here and go out for a run.

 **...**

After I'm back from my run, with a much clearer head, I make my way towards the kitchen, following the smell of breakfast being made.

"Good morning, mother." I smile when I see the angel that saved me getting everything ready to make pancakes and bacon.

"Christian!" I smiles in surprise. "I didn't know you were here, dear."

She knows Mia asked me to go out with her friends but she didn't know I would come back her after.

"We had a bit too much fun and just as much to drink so I thought it'd be best if I just stayed here." I explain with smile remembering my night with Anastasia and that she wants me. I'm hoping she still wants me, she wasn't complaining before she started drinking so my chances are favorable. Right?

"I see," Understanding.

She starts making the batter for the pancakes as I move behind the counter to grab a mug for coffee.

"Would you like an egg white omelet, Christian?" She asks knowing I eat healthier than what she's making. "I believe we have some spinach I can add to it if you'd like."

"Whatever's easiest for you, mother, I can just eat the pancakes, it's fine."

"I'll make the omelet." She assures me.

"Thanks, mom," I set the coffee mug down. "I'm just going to have a quick shower."

Although I had to shower after my dream and before my run, I now need a shower after from sweating.

"Oh, I almost forgot," She says, stopping me from leaving the kitchen. "You're father was talking about speaking with you today. He said he would call you but since you're here, maybe you can talk now?"

"Alright."

I wonder what he wants. Whatever it is will have to wait until after my shower.

Instead of going to my father's office, I head up to my room and grab fresh clothes before then going to the hall bathroom. I'm not sure when my parents will fix the shower in my ensuite, but if I'm going to be here more I'll definitely need to look at it myself. Then again, I'm not here often.

As I'm in the shower, and I know I shouldn't, I can't help but quietly rub one out while thinking about the beautiful Anastasia Steele and that incredible dream I had of her coming into my room and giving me the world's most amazing blowjob. I also can't help to think of what an actual blowjob from her would be like, and that's when I explode.

 **...  
** **Apov**

When I wake up this morning, Mia was snuggled against me on my side. I left her as she was but I know she's awake because I notice she already drank the water and took the painkillers I left for her. She's probably resting her eyes and enjoying the quiet.

As I lay in bed with Mia, I realized what Christian was doing last night. He's laying on his charm with a new tactic. Sweetness. He's being so sweet, sweet enough for a cavity. _Cavities are bad, Ana, Christian is not this sweet, loving, hearts and flowers type of guy, he's told you so before_. So I know he's only doing this to get into my panties and he was so close. He's good. Too good. I let my guard down because of a kiss, a stupid, incredible, amazing kiss, but no more.

The dream I had last night didn't really help my situation either. In my dream, the guy who was a little too touchy feely on the dance floor wasn't there and Christian ended up going home with that blonde he was talking to near the bar because he didn't have to come save me. It was a like a nightmare thrown into reality.

This isn't the first time we've all went out together, though I've always kept my distance from Christian, but he's always leaving before everyone else. Although last night was different, Christian and I interacted for once on a civil level. Surely he's not dumb enough to talk to another girl while I was there, knowing it would hinder his efforts from earlier in the evening if I happened to even see them talking.

With that, I'm determined that it was just an innocent run-in with a random girl and I wont question it further. At least, I hope it was totally innocent...

I've been avoiding him since we met, but, would it be so bad if we did... hook up? After last night, and from living with him, I know I'm attracted to him... And I know he wants me, he's not shy about letting me know that. I also know he doesn't do relationships but he doesn't have to be my boyfriend or anything, just a means to an end, really. Maybe I should talk to him about it? Too bad I'm not brave enough to approach this subject with him when I'm sober.

Now that I'm sober, my thoughts still aren't clear. I'm overthinking and I have to stop letting Christian Grey control my every thought.

"I need a bath." Mia groans beside me as she rolls over onto her back.

"I'll take a shower in the hall bathroom and meet you downstairs for breakfast." I tell her getting out of bed.

Gathering my bikini and a summer dress to throw over it while we eat, I make my way to the hall bathroom. Knowing Mia, and with it being Sunday, she'll want to hang out by the pool or shop all day. I'd rather not go shopping two days in a row and I _really_ don't want to go home just yet so swimming it is.

 **...  
Cpov**

As I'm using a towel to dry off, I hear the door click open behind me. _Fuck, I forgot to lock it_.

I turn around, holding the towel against my junk, about to tell whoever it is that I'm in here and will be out in a moment, but then Anastasia steps inside and I'm rendered speechless. She's obviously just woken up but she looks just fucked. Since it's her, I drop my towel onto the floor, tossing it aside as I stand in front of her, naked and trying not to get too hard. _I wouldn't want to scare her_.

She's wearing an oversized T-shirt as her pajamas, no bottoms, and she's holding a multi-colored blue bikini and a dress in her hands. It's obvious she was planning to use this bathroom to shower and change, probably because Mia is using hers.

She steps inside not noticing me at first but when she looks up, her jaw is practically on the ground as her eyes go straight for the money shot.

I want to say, _we're not drunk, let's fuck_ , but I know she wont like that so I go with a little innocence.

"You mind giving me a moment to get dressed?" I ask after she just stands there staring at me.

Not that I mind her staring, I'm not making a move to cover myself after all.

It's so fucking hard not to smirk in victory when she blushes.

"Oh-um. Uh- Y-yeah." She stutters as she averts her eyes, trying not to look at me or my dick now. "I- I'm s-sorry, I- Um... should've knocked."

She goes to back away but trips over my towel, giving me a glimpse of her panties.

"Shit!" I rush to help her.

"I'm fine." She insists not letting me help her up or even touch her as she tries not to look at my hardening dick, but I catch her stealing a few glances.

She quickly scrambles to her feet, grabbing her clothes and with one last glance back at me, she rushes out the door.

 _Fuck, now I've scared her off. Again_.

 **...  
Apov**

 _Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed!_ I just stood there staring at him. He probably thinks I'm a freak!

I quickly scramble to my feet, grabbing my clothes as I quickly apologize and rush out of the bathroom.

 _I can't believe it! The first guy I've seen naked and I completely freak out, just standing there like an idiot, gawking at him_.

Making it safely back inside Mia's room, I shut the door and rest against it.

"Wow." I breathe.

Mia is just now coming out of her ensuite in her bikini, a bright, almost neon pink as she puts on her sundress.

"Hey, you're not dressed." She complains.

I'm still flushed from what happened and running away, but I blush further when I remember why I'm not dressed.

"I was just waiting for you to come out so I can use the bathroom next." I make up a lame and probably totally unbelievable excuse.

"You said you were using a different bathroom." She reminds me. "You could've used the one out in the hall, Ana, you didn't have to wait for me."

I'm bright red when she mentions that bathroom. I will never look at that bathroom the same way again. _Oh god! I can never look at Christian the same way again!_

"Yeah, I could've, maybe next time." I rush passed her so she doesn't notice my embarrassing blush.

If that had been Kate, she would've saw right through me.

Once I'm finished, Mia is waiting for me so together we walk downstairs.

I'm a little nervous to sit at the breakfast table with Christian after what I saw in the bathroom but as we round the corner and enter and the kitchen, I'm relieved to see that Grace is the only one in the room, making breakfast.

Hopefully Christian went home already. I can stay here until late and then tomorrow is Monday and the work week begins... I wont have to see him again until Friday, that is, if he keeps staying out all night. But something tells me I'll be seeing Christian a lot more often.

"Good morning, girls." Grace greets us. "How are you feeling from last night?"

"Better than I deserve, that's for sure." Mia groans as she hops up on a bar stool.

I just giggle as I step up to the breakfast bar.

"I didn't hear you girls come in last night, you must not have been that drunk."

"Sure, mom," Mia begins sarcastically. "That's because I don't remember coming home last night."

"Christian and I looked out for her." I explain to Dr. Trevelyan when she looks worried for her daughter.

She smiles fondly at me and continues on with cooking.

"Can I help you, Dr. Trevelyan?"

"Ana, dear, how many times must I insist you call me Grace?" She gently scolds me. "Or mom, whichever you prefer."

"Grace." I concede and help her make an omelet while she continues with the pancakes and Mia man's the toaster.

 **...  
Cpov**

After leaving the bathroom and Anastasia, I head towards my father's office assuming he'll be in there. I knock on the door and open it once he grants permission.

"Mom said you wanted to see me?" I tell him.

"Yes." He sets his paperwork aside. "Come in, son."

I walk in, closing the door behind me and plop down on the chair across from him.

"What's up?"

"I was at an event with your mother last weekend regarding the hospital." He begins cryptically.

I'm not sure where he's going with this so I stay quiet, waiting for him to explain.

"I met with a physician who has a daughter about your age." _And there it is._

"No thanks," I turn him down. "I have no problems finding women."

"Christian, you're getting older, don't you think it's about time you settled down? The women you find yourself with are not..." He pauses to fine the right word. There is no right word. He's never really saw me with a girl, but he's not blind either.

"Up to your standards?" I finish for him. They're not supposed to be. They're used for a fuck, that's it.

"Let's just say, they're not the type of girls you'd bring home to meet your mother." He settles on, knowing I never have brought a girl home. "Your mother is worried about you, and to be honest, so am I. You've become a slacker all because I wont give you your trust fund."

"Whatever." It pisses me off that he calls me a slacker.

He doesn't know how fucking hard I work every damn day. Not just at Elliot's construction company but I've also been trying to start my company with what little I have, but no matter what, I can't do shit without start-up money. I've sold my car, bought a motorcycle from Sawyer for cheap so I can get around town, moved in out of my apartment and in with my brother to save money on rent.

I only live with Elliot because not paying rent saves me money, money that I wouldn't need to save if my father would give me what's mine.

And he wont give me my inheritance just because I didn't graduate college. I don't need fucking college to tell me what I already know. The professors where pissing me the fuck off too, always trying to correct me when I was right or pissed because I wouldn't show my work.

 _Why should I show my work, so they can understand the damn shit they teach or take my knowledge and use it for their gain. Fuck them!_

"I know it will make your mother very happy if you found a nice girl and settled down." He throws mom out there knowing I don't like when I've upset her. "Dr. Williams said his daughter is a beautiful and bright young lady, I'm sure you'll get along nicely."

"Of course he'd say that about her, she's his daughter," He wouldn't say she looks like Quasimodo of the Hunchback of fucking Notre Dame who is as smart as a box of rocks, now would he.

"Needless to say, I told him I would give you her number and the two of you can go out on a nice date. Perhaps this coming weekend."

"I don't have money to take her out." I make up my excuse, using a double meaning.

He gives me a pointed look, understanding what I meant by that.

"I don't want to hear this again about your money, Christian. I'll arrange for you to take the girl to Canlis and I'll pay for it so you have no excuses."

"I'm sorry, did you say, _my_ money, because I could've sworn it wasn't with the way you're holding it hostage."

"Christian," He sighs frustrated, rubs his hand over his face and pinches his nose. "I don't want to do this with you again. I'm tired of it!" He snaps, banging his first on his desk for good measure.

 _Tired of me? Maybe he wishes they never adopted me... I know I've thought they would realize what a mistake they made eventually, but I didn't think it was when I was grown._

"Am I really that much of a disappointment?" I try to keep the hurt from my tone.

"Son!" He scolds me. "I'm done with this conversation, I don't want to explain this every time with you. You knew the conditions of getting your trust fund along with the ramifications if you didn't finish college. Your brother finished college and got his degree, look how fast he started his business. Your sister hasn't and you don't see her complaining that she doesn't have her money."

"Yeah, because she lives with you and you spoil her."

"You want the money," He all but growls at me. "You know what you have to do."

I jump up and storm out of his office, slamming the door behind me as I leave.

 _Fuck him!_

"Christian?" My mother comes out of the kitchen, I'm sure from hearing the noise I'm making.

"What?!" I shout at her. _Fuck, calm the fuck down, Grey_. "I'm sorry, mother, I didn't mean to snap at you or slam the door."

She sighs knowing my father and I just got into another argument which would explain my behavior.

"Why don't you come eat now," She suggests. "Your omelet is going to get cold."

"I'll just pick something up on my way home." I tell her.

"I've already made your food, dear." She ushers me into the kitchen, knowing how I am with wasted food. But I seriously do not want to be here right now and someone else could've ate the damn thing. She senses I don't want to be here. "You can go right home after you eat."

Mia and Anastasia are sitting at the kitchen table, nearly finished eating their pancakes and bacon. And I'm surprised with how calm I'm already starting to feel. It must be the smell of a home cooked breakfast. I take a deep calming breath and relax further.

My mother already has my plate at the table so I grab it, sliding it around so I'm sitting next to Anastasia who refuses to look at me.

Just like I did last night, I put my hand on Anastasia's thigh to let her know it's okay that she saw me naked, however, unlike last night, now she moves away. I frown confused because she wasn't drunk when I was touching her so why is she pulling away now? Is it because she saw me naked and is embarrassed or something? I get my answer as I see the telltale sign of blush adorn her cheeks.

"So, Christian," Mia is very bubbly this morning regardless of how she looked last night. "Ana and I are going to swim after breakfast. Wanna join us?"

I smirk when Anastasia looks a little uncomfortable with my being invited. She's blushing and wont meet my eyes, hasn't throughout our meal, but I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see her in a bikini. She saw me naked after all, the least I could ask for in return is to see her in as little as possible.

"Sure, Mia." I wink at Anastasia and go about eating my breakfast.

After eating, I head to my room and change into my swim trunks that I keep here.

 **...  
Apov**

I quickly run upstairs to grab my wrap that I forgot, hoping and praying I don't accidently run into a naked Christian again. Okay, so I _do_ want to see his naked body again, but I made such a fool of myself earlier, I don't know if I can face him again. Thankfully I _don't_ run into him though, and I wouldn't unless he was changing in Mia's room.

Once I'm back outside with Mia, I pull my dress off so I'm now only wearing my swimsuit then walk to the ledge of the pool and sit down as I put sun-protection on my body so my pale skin doesn't turn red, making me look like some sort of freak lobster.

"Need some help?" I hear Christian behind me.

Risking it, I look up at him, the sun is shinning bright but he blocks it's view with his body. On their own accord, my eyes drift to his most private area, enjoying his well-defined abs, that sexy _V_ and the start of his oh so happy trail. I blush recalling what I saw earlier, how huge he was, and quickly turn back around without meeting his gaze again. I know he probably looks so smug like he's won some sort of prize.

"Nope." I squeak.

"You can rub me next." He offers. I just know he's grinning, I'm sure of it.

Why, when normally that would sound so cocky to me, does it now sound so... hot. _I really want to rub him. All. Over_.

Instead of saying anything, I quickly finish lathering my body with lotion and then jump in the pool.

"I know you liked what you saw." He calls to me, being the first to bring up me seeing him naked in the bathroom, just out of the shower I might add. I knew he would be the one to mention it, but I didn't think it would be this soon, and with Mia right there. I'm sure she's wondering what's going on.

"Don't flatter yourself, Grey." I totally liked what I saw.

 _What woman wouldn't have enjoyed_ that _view?!_ Even a gay woman would crane her neck just to see that Adonis in all his beautiful naked glory.

I'm sure I can keep away from him here. But how am I going to avoid this very awkward situation once we get back home?! We still haven't talked and it's only a matter of time before I cave completely and give in to temptation and take a big bite of that delicious forbidden fruit. Blush is bound to be ever present around him from now on.


	5. Change Of Plans

**Apov**

Thankfully before Christian could get in the pool his phone rang and Grace came outside with it. He had 'business' to take care of, but I don't want to assume anything too much about it, I want to be stuck with my fantasies for awhile. Reality is overrated.

After leaving the Greys' house that Sunday, everything with Christian and I went pretty much back to normal. I'm still too shy to bring up the fact that I want him just as much as he clearly wants me and he's went back to playfully flirting with me when he is home, which isn't very often. Though now I blush a lot more around him.

If maybe I had a few drinks in me, I would be brave enough to say we can have sex, but the last time I had liquid encouragement, he turned me away. I've thought about if I maybe got a little drunk without him knowing I would have enough courage to do something but I doubt it would work. He would somehow know and turn me away if last weekend was anything to go by. He wont do anything if I've been drinking at all.

Regardless of how annoying I found the guy to be before, my thoughts about him have changed somehow. I still think he's man-whore but I want him, I'll admit it to myself now. And I still can't stop thinking about that kiss, and how badly I want to kiss him again, about how sexy and hard his body looked naked in all his beautiful glory, and how badly I want to see him in that state again. Please. Just once and I could die happy.

He's caught me checking him out a few times, more than I normally would. I've checked him out before but now when he sees me, I blush bright red.

Naked Christian is forever burned into my memory. I could have amnesia and never forget what he looks like naked.

Christian is still gone all day and night, I still don't know what he's doing but I don't think he would be messing around with a girl since he knows what that would make me think about him. It would, as I've said before, hinder my thoughts about hooking up with him. But if we're just going to do this one time, it doesn't bother me as much as it did before.

As soon as I got home from work, Kate left with Elliot to do wedding stuff and Christian doesn't come home until late. I'm alone and bored with nothing to do and nobody to hang out with. I've already had dinner alone, watched some Netflix, but it was more background noise than anything while I worked on some manuscripts.

The movie that was playing has ended and I've finished my work so I think I'll call it an early night tonight.

Turning everything off in the main room and double checking that the house is locked up, I head towards my room.

In the ensuite that I share with Christian, I try to get ready for bed, but since seeing Christian naked at the Greys', I can't stop thinking about his body every time I'm in a bathroom. It's making my insides tingle and clench when I think about kissing him and my body feels as if it's on fire just remembering how sexy he looked naked.

I'm wanting to feel that incredible clenching sensation intensify. I've never had an orgasm before but from all the talk I hear about it, I know it must be amazing. To be honest, I've never felt this feeling before because... well, because I'm a virgin and no guy has ever effected me the way Christian Grey has.

Knowing that I'm horny just from my very inappropriate thoughts of my roommate, I want a release and I want it bad.

I've never played with myself before but if I want a release it's the only way to get it.

With my plan in mind, and even though I'm home alone and nobody would come in without asking, I lock my bedroom door.

I look around my room a little guilty about what I'm about to do, like someone would be in here to know what I'm planning to do, I take my clothes off and climb on my bed. My heart is pounding like I'm going to get caught and what I'm doing is naughty, very, very naughty, but it doesn't stop me from bringing my hand slowly to my clit.

"Ugh!" I growl frustrated.

I don't know what to do, I've never done this before, and it doesn't seem to be working! I'm sure if I had a toy... wait a minute.

I climb out of bed, nearly falling as I rush to my closet and find the vibrator Christian got me as a gag gift a few months ago. He's such an ass, but right now he's a very much appreciated ass. I was upset when I opened the package to find this vibrating wand, and to be honest I didn't know what it was at first. I thought it was some sort of massager until Kate told me what it was truly for. I never used it, I kept it but buried deep within my closet.

This thing is going to come in very handy, I just know it.

"Thank you, Christian."

Moving back to my bed, I settle down with the vibrating wand in hand and get to work.

"Oh," _This feels amazing!_

 **...  
Cpov**

It's been a long ass week. Not only am I busting my ass working at Elliot's construction company, I've also been working with Ros more and more. I met her at Harvard my freshman year when she was a senior, the one and only good thing I got out of attending college. We worked well together and she agreed that if I ever made it big that she would quit wherever she got an internship and come work for me as my COO. That's how confident she was in my skills just from the one class we had together and agreeing to be study partners.

And this is my life. Work. Work. Work. I may not have my inheritance because I didn't finish college, but I've not given up on my dream of owning my own company, I will never give it up. It's the one thing in my life that I will fight tooth and nail to have and it's beginning to add blood, sweat and tears as well. Sure, it's helluva lot harder to start up a company without start up money, but I wont give up.

And while I'm more about starting my company than the company of a woman, I'm not dead, I am a red-blooded male. I may fuck but not nearly as much as Anastasia believes I do. In fact, I haven't had sex since I met Anastasia. It's been months. I've had my eyes set on her and only her.

It's another long, late night of working as I arrive home, earlier than usual. Elliot's truck is missing from the garage so I'm sure they are either staying with Katherine's parents tonight or will come home late. Planning a wedding seems to be a second job all in itself.

After leaving Ros, I went to the gym. In much need of a shower, I head down the hallway to my room as I grab the back of my shirt, pulling it over my head.

Once I'm in my room, I toss my shirt in my laundry then make my way towards the bathroom I share with Anastasia because it separates our rooms.

I'm about to turn on the bathroom light but a noise stops me. Pausing to listen, it doesn't take long before I'm hearing it again. Moaning.

Wait, moaning? Anastasia must be sleeping and dreaming.

Shaking it off, I go to turn the light on again but then I hear what I think might be my name.

Why would she... _No fucking way!_

Forgetting about my shower, I leave the light off, keeping the bathroom dark as I walk as quietly as I can to the door that leads to her room. She can't lock it from her side so I know it's open. I grab the handle and slowly open the door, peeking inside her room. Her bed is front and center, giving me the perfect view of... _HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_

She's laying naked, sprawled on her bed, with a vibrator on her clit.

"Ah." She pants squirming all over the bed.

"Oh." Now she's moaning as her other hand fists the sheets.

I shouldn't watch this, but my dick has a mind of his own as he wakes up and seeks her out. It's like he can smell her arousal as he comes to life.

My mind is telling me to close the door, to give her privacy as this is an intimate moment regardless of the fact that she's doing this to herself. And thank fuck she is alone, only masturbating. I feel this strange emotion at the thought of there being a man in her bed. But instead of closing the door, I listen to my other head, the one that is extremely aroused at the sight of her.

She's moving and panting all over her bed, her moans are driving me crazy, and I have the perfect view of her wet, very wet pussy.

I watch fascinated for a few more moments longer but in the end decide I should leave before I'm caught.

Just as I'm about to close the door, she moans _my fucking name_ and my eyes widen. I never would've thought she'd be thinking of me while she was pleasuring herself.

"Oh, Christian." I barely hear it, but she said it.

Well, if it's me she wants, it's me she's going to get. I'm already fucking hard and it looks like she's already soaking wet.

I open the door to reveal myself but before I can say anything, Anastasia is screaming at my sudden arrival, moving the vibrator off her clit and grabbing the sheet to hide her beautiful body from my view.

"Get out!"

"You want me, baby, here I am." I begin to remove my pants. "I aim to please."

"Oh my god! Get out, Christian!" She grabs a pillow from her bed and chucks it at me. "Get out!"

"No need to get feisty, but if you like it rough, I'm game."

"GET. OUT!"

"Alright, fine, I'll go." I relent.

Looks like I'm not fucking her tonight, but now I know she wants me as much as I want her.

 **...  
Apov**

OH MY GOD! As if seeing him naked wasn't embarrassing enough, he's now saw me masturbating! I hope he didn't hear me moaning his name too, that would just be the icing on this very embarrassing cake!

I fall back onto my bed just as he shuts the bathroom door. Thankfully he's not laughing at my expense.

It's not long until I hear the shower running.

Turning my head to look at my clock, I see he's home early tonight. As my heart finally stops beating like crazy I realize my fuck up... I could've had him, had it not been for being surprised and embarrassed. Now I know I'll never be able to look him in the eyes again. Ever.

* * *

 **Cpov**

"What's with the face?" Elliot asks as we hang in the living room.

"Dad hooked me up with this chick I'm supposed to go out with tonight." I complain. "I have more important shit I could be doing but no, I have to please dad if I want my money. All because I'm one big fucking disappointment. I got into Harvard, shouldn't that be enough, why do I need to graduate?"

"He just wants what's best for us, you know." Elliot tries to defend our father.

"I'm a grown ass adult, I don't need my daddy holding my hand anymore, I just need the cash so I can start up my company. It's my money regardless if I graduated or not. If I loose it all, which I wont, what does it matter, it's mine. I would do with it what I would've done if I graduated so what's the big deal."

"So why does he want you to go out with this chick?" He changes the subject but stays on topic.

"Who knows."

"When are you going to pick her up?"

"She's coming here." I correct him.

"What? Why?"

"She doesn't want to ride on a motorcycle," I roll my eyes at the doctor's daughter. "So she's going to pick me up and we'll take her car."

"You know you could've borrowed my truck. I'm not going anywhere tonight, Kate went to the dress shop with Ana and they should be back soon but we're just staying in tonight."

"I don't even want to go on this date to begin with."

Elliot looks like he's trying to come up with plan to ruin the date, but before he can say anything, the front door opens and the girls walk in.

"Did you have a good time at the dress shop?" Elliot asks his fiancé.

"Of course," Katherine kisses his head from behind then walks around to sit next to him. "Only one more fitting scheduled until the big day."

Anastasia blushes and tries not to look my way. She's been like this since she saw me naked but since I walked in on her masturbating it's been worse. I smirk just to piss her off because she's so fucking sexy when she's angry. I chuckle at the scowl my smirk earned me.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Katherine asks.

"Nothing much, just coming up with a way to fuck with Christian's date."

 _Fucking Elliot!_ I didn't want Anastasia to know I was going out on a date. _Ruin my chances with her even more why don't you, bro_.

"Does she know about all your other dates you have?" Anastasia ask. "I'm sure if she did, if she knew what kind of guy you really were, she wouldn't want to go out with you."

"Ha. Ha." I mimic a bored laugh.

"No, that's actually a pretty good idea." Elliot insists. "Ana, think you could scare this chick off?"

"Why me?!"

"Kate can't do it, she's mine, everyone knows that."

"Well, he shouldn't have said yes to go out with a psycho." Anastasia assumes.

"So you're saying you can't do it?" I challenge her.

"Oh, I can do it." She grins confidently, making her blue eyes shine with mischief. "But what's in it for me?"

"I'll give you a hundred bucks." Elliot chimes in, interrupting the moment between Anastasia and I.

"What," He shrugs when everyone looks at him. "I wanna see it happen."

"No way," Anastasia declines. "Not good enough."

"You couldn't do it anyway." I call her bluff.

"If I do it," She considers. "You'll give me one hundred dollars and a ride on your motorcycle."

I smirk at that. _I'd love to give her a ride._

"If you do succeed," I repeat, rubbing my chin in thought. "Elliot will give you the money," I'm not paying her. "I'll give you a ride," I don't specify what type of ride. "And you have to fill in for the date." Might as well get something out of this.

Before she can answer or counter the offer there's a knock on the door.

"She's here." I announce to everyone, only looking at Anastasia. "Deal or no deal?"

 _Come on, baby, help me out here._

"Fine, deal." She gets up.

"Saying you're my girlfriend wont work." I say as I stand with her because I know that's what she'll say to the girl. It may or may not work, but I want to see what Anastasia will do if that isn't an option.

I can't help but grin as she makes her way towards me.

"Elliot, answer the door." She grabs my hand. "You, come with me."

I follow Anastasia into the hall bathroom.

She shuts the door behind us and reaches up to fuck with my hair. I hold onto her hips and have to suppress my groans as her nails scrap across my scalp. It feels so fucking good, I can only imagine her doing this while I fuck the shit out of her. _Mmm._ Now my dick is starting to wake up.

"What are you doing?" I ask her when she starts to untuck my shirt.

"You'll see."

"You really think she's not going to want to go out with me, just because I kissed a girl in the bathroom?" I know Anastasia is trying to make it look like we've just fucked but I can't say it without actually doing it and I'm already holding myself back from pushing her up against the wall and having my way with her. This chick would definitely leave if she heard that, but I doubt it would get rid of her completely.

"Have you had sex with her yet?" She continues to 'stage' me.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question, I need to know for this to work."

"No." I've never even met her before. "It's a blind date."

She frowns, I'm sure it's confused her but she doesn't have time to say anything more because there's a knock at the door.

We look in the direction but stay quiet.

"Uh- Christian?" Elliot's voice is heard through the door. "Your, uh- your date is here."

I look at Ana in question when she motions for me to leave the bathroom but it's obvious she's going to stay inside and she's not even in view if I open the door. What is her plan?

I shrug and exit the hall bathroom alone.

When I see the girl that is Dr. Williams' daughter, she's not as bad looking as I thought but I still don't want to go out with her.

"Hi." I walk up to her. "I'm Christian."

"Leila."

Just then the bathroom door opens and my mouth falls to the ground as the goddess walks out looking like she's just had sex.

 **...  
Apov**

 _Why am I doing this?!_

As soon as Christian leaves the bathroom, I quickly get to work to set my plan in motion. I take off my jeans so I'm just wearing my T-shirt and panties. Thankfully I'm not wearing a crazy pair today because my shirt is not long enough to cover my ass, they're not sexy but they're not unsexy either. I pull my hair out of the holder it's in so it's no longer in a messy bun, and then run my fingers through it, grabbing the roots so it looks like just fucked hair. I rub my lips hard with my hand so they look a little swollen as they would look if I was kissed hard.

Once I'm ready, I take a deep breath. _I can do this, I can do this,_ I chant the mantra in my head as I make my way out.

The way Christian is looking at me, it almost makes me falter. _Do I really look that bad?_

I gather all the sexiness I can, which isn't much, along with everything I've see from Kate while at college and walk up to Christian, totally ignoring his date.

"Christian." I purr his name as I wrap my arms around his neck. Not so surprisingly, he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me to him but he stays quiet. Maybe he doesn't know what to say or he's waiting for me to do whatever it is I'm going to do. This isn't very well thought out.

"Do you really have to go out tonight?" I flutter my lashes and pout.

"Uh." He's useless.

I turn to his date who Elliot and Christian said was a psycho, maybe she's stalking Christian, I don't know.

"You must be Belle." I make up some random name because they didn't mention one, then face Christian again. "She's a lot cuter than the last one."

"Actually, it's Leila." She corrects me in a snobby rich-girl tone.

"Belle, Leila, it doesn't really matter." I brush her correction off. "You know, you two should just stay here instead of going to dinner. That way we can all get a release sooner rather than later and you wont have to come back here. We can do it now."

I turn towards Christian again but she speaks, calling my attention.

"I'm sorry, coming back here? We can do what now?"

"Sex." I whisper like it's some big secret. "Christian's not very big, if you know what I mean, and he doesn't know how to-" I put my hand on Christian's junk to stress my point but I immediately stop talking when I realize he's hard. _WHY is he hard?!_

"I know you're not use to someone as _small_ as I am, Anastasia," Christian smirks at my now present blush. "But I'd really hate to see the size you _are_ use to."

Visions of walking in on him at the Greys' house while he was in the bathroom just stepping out of the shower comes back to me. He wasn't hard then, I don't think, but he was still big. But now... I mean... he's huge! Are all men this big when they're hard? I'll need to Google this.

Ignoring him, my blush, and the urge to move my hand, I turn my attention back to Leila.

When I turn to face her, Christian is still holding me close to him so it gives him access to my neck and the bastard takes full advantage, kissing my neck and fondling my panty covered ass. I can't push him away either because it will ruin what I've got going on. And as much as I do and don't want to move my hand from his... manhood, if I move it, Leila will see the huge bulge in his jeans and know I'm lying.

"Christian can't get it up, if you know what I mean." I let her down, regardless of the fact that he's hard now. Hopefully she doesn't notice the huge bulge behind my hand confirming that I am lying. I angle my body a bit more so I'm hiding it from her. "So he brings his _special friends_ home for me to... you know."

I lick my lips and look at her like she's the sexiest piece of meat I've ever seen, moving my eyes slowly up and down her body. It's helping that Christian is turning me on by kissing my neck and grabbing my ass, along with my hand being on his hard member. My insides are on fire and my panties are becoming wetter by the second. I've even started panting.

A moan escapes me when Christian nibbles on my neck, and he groans when I move my hand a bit on his dick.

I move so he can no longer attack my neck.

Looking up at him, through my lashes as he towers over me, I see how dark and sexy his eyes are, so full of lust, like he wants to fuck me right here on the floor, regardless of who is in the room with us. I bite my lip at the look he's giving me and squirm a little.

I vaguely hear Leila say something about her dad saying Christian was single and available, but I'm too lost in his eyes to care.

Christian leans down just as I stretch up on my tippy toes, but before our lips can touch, we pull away from each other at the sound of a door closing.

We look around, no longer seeing the Leila girl, only Kate and Elliot gaping at us.

"What just happened?" Christian voices my thoughts.

"Ana did it." Elliot says still amused. "She got rid of that chick. My only question to Ana is, what would you have done if Leila was into chicks? Because I would have loved to watch. Also I have a follow up question to Kate. Would it be okay to have a threesome? You. Me. Ana."

Kate hits him hard on his arm but Elliot just laughs it off.

I'm suddenly very aware that I'm standing in the living room, in front of everyone, only wearing my T-shirt that doesn't cover my panties at all. I finally move my hand from Christian's very impressive package and try to pull my shirt down, but it doesn't hide anything.

When I look back at Christian, he looks thrilled.

"Why are you smiling like that, I just ruined your date."

"Oh, no, baby," He grins wider. "You did the opposite."

"What?" I frown confused.

 _Shit!_ What he said right before I agreed comes back to me.

 _"If you do succeed, Elliot will give you the money, I'll give you a ride, and you have to fill in for the date."_

"You better get dressed, beautiful." He smacks my ass. "Unless you wanna go out on our date in your underwear."


	6. Unplanned Date

**Apov**

Kate literally jumped over the sofa to get to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward her bedroom to get me ready for this... date. I cannot believe this is happening. I try to think back of the conversation and why I didn't counter this little stipulation, but she knocked on the door and everything happened so fast. So now I'm going on a date with Christin. Just me and Christian. We'll be alone.

This is the fastest I've seen Kate find outfits, yes, outfits, plural. She's already done my hair and makeup as fast as it is humanly possible, and now she's finding the perfect outfit by pulling every item out of her closet and tossing it to me to try on. I just sit on the bed waiting for her to find 'the one'.

"You do know this isn't a really date, Kate, don't you." She sure is putting a lot of effort into this.

"So what." She shrugs it off, looking for the perfect top. "I've wanted to do this for as long as I can remember."

"Do what?" I ask.

"Help you get ready for a date."

"Not a real date." I sing.

Kate ignores me as she hands me a pair of distressed jeans.

"Jeans?" I ask, holding them up.

"You wanna wear a dress?" She asks sarcastically.

"He probably has reservations at some fancy restaurant." I say remembering that he had an actual date planned.

"It was your idea to get a ride on his motorcycle." She reminds me. "Do you want your ass showing while you ride on the back?"

"Jeans it is." I relent and go to put them on.

"Oh, hold on." She stops me.

She runs to her closet coming back with a brand new pair of white lace lingerie, matching bra and panties.

"Really, Kate?"

"It's a date must." She insists. "It's not about him seeing them, it's about making you feel good about yourself, trust me."

I roll my eyes at her and change. _Who knows, maybe Christian will see them before the night is over._

I'm now in the sexy lingerie and distressed jeans waiting for Kate to find the shirt she wants me to wear.

Finally deciding on the prefect shirt for me, Kate hands me a white top.

The shirt barely touches the top of my jeans, showing off a bit of skin, and the back is completely covered in lace.

"And the final touch." Kate hands me a pair of her knee high, sexy high heeled boots.

"I'm not wearing a dress, do I really need to wear heels?"

"You need to wear the heels _because_ you're not wearing a dress." She insists. "Plus, they'll look good while you're on the bike."

Trusting Kate's dating 101 insight, I grab the boots, sit down and put them on with Kate's help.

"I'll probably get cold," I tell her as I stand, thinking of my lace covered back. "I better grab a jacket."

"Ha!" Kate starts laughing so I look at her like she's crazy.

"What, my dear Katie, are you laughing at?"

"If you get cold, he will give you his jacket."

"Whatever." I sigh and open her door.

As we walk down the hall we hear Christian and Elliot talking and laughing. I'm sure Christian's just thrilled that he finally got the chance to take me out. He wont get anywhere near me or my panties though if he's acts like a fool. However, if the club was anything to go by, I'm glad Kate gave me the sexy lingerie to wear. I can see this ending in bed together, at least another amazing kiss. Hopefully they serve alcohol where we're going so I can at least have a glass of liquid encouragement.

When I finally make it in the main room, the guys don't notice me so I clear my throat to gain Christian's attention.

"Ready?" I ask him nervously, even though it's me who had to get ready for the date.

He moves his attention away from Elliot, still smiling widely, but once he has a look at me, his face drops.

My breathing shutters. _I can't look that bad, can I?_ It's why I let Kate help me, so I wouldn't look like a disaster.

"Uh. Y-yeah." He stutters, swallows hard then stands, rubbing his hands on his jeans as he does.

For some reason, it makes me happy and a little relieved to see I'm not the only one who's nervous.

"So what fancy restaurant are we going to?" I ask Christian once we're outside as we walk towards his badass looking motorcycle.

I've never been on one before and I've been wanting to get a ride every since he brought it home the week after he moved in, not to mention the way my body reacts to hearing one. I just didn't want to ask him because I didn't want him to hold it against me for any reason.

"You're a little underdressed for a fancy restaurant," He chuckles a bit at my expense. "Don't you agree, Anastasia?"

 _Shit. I knew it! I told Kate, I told her!_

"I told Kate I should've worn a dress." I say more to myself before facing him. "I can change, just give me five seconds."

Hopefully it wont take Kate long to find something suitable for me to wear. I'll just wear shorts underneath or something to hide my ass.

"Relax, Anastasia." Christian grabs my hand, stopping me from going back inside. "I really don't think you want to go somewhere I was planning on taking another girl, do you?"

"Well, no."

"Don't worry, I have something in mind for us." He removes his leather jacket. "Though you may get a little cold from the wind, you should've brought a sweater or something."

 _I'm going to kill Kate, I knew I should have grabbed a jacket_.

As he hands me his leather jacket, I glance back at the house thinking about what Kate told me when I was going to bring a jacket. The curtain's suddenly move so I know Kate and Elliot are watching us. Instead of going inside to get my own, I put Christian's jacket on, which smells irresistible.

I watch as Christian swings his leg over to get on his back, and while his back is turned, I take inhale deeply, smelling his jacket even more.

When he faces me, I quickly act like I wasn't doing anything but I feel the heat on my cheeks, totally giving me away.

"Here, you'll need this." He hands me the only helmet.

I grab the black helmet and put it on.

"Cute." He smiles at me. "Hop on."

I'm hesitant because I don't really know how to do this. I end up giving in and holding onto his shoulders as I swing my leg over to the other side and hop on the back. Keeping my hands on his shoulders, I sit and wait for him to start the engine and go.

"Have you ever rode before?" He asks me.

"Uh- No." I admit. "Have you ever given rides to someone so inexperienced before?"

 _Oh god, why does that sound like I'm talking about sex?!_

I try to amend myself but he speaks before I can.

"No." Thankfully he doesn't bring it up, what it sounded like I was saying. "I don't really give many a ride though either so..."

"Why?"

"It's complicated, but the short answer, I don't really like to."

"I'd be very interested in hearing the long answer."

"Just hold on to my waist so you don't fall off."

I do as instructed and wrap my arms around his waist just as he starts the engine, and oh my god, he's so toned, so hard.

He reeves the engine a few times and the vibration goes straight to my sex. I have to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

I let out a squeal when he guns it, taking off as fast as he can, causing me to hold him tighter. I shiver as the cool air blows on me, so thankful for Christian's warm jacket covering my lace-covered back. The sensation is everything I imagined it to be and more.

"Christian!" I shout when he takes the on ramp to the highway so we're able to go much faster down the road.

"You okay?" He shouts over the engine.

"Yes!" I grin as the thrilling adrenaline filled emotion flows through my veins.

At my assurance that I'm okay, he speeds off faster now that he's able to, with the speed limit being higher than Elliot's neighborhood.

It's so exciting, so freeing. I'm very much enjoying the ride.

He drives on the highway for awhile before getting off and driving around the city. I'm not really sure where we're going, but I do notice it's not far because he seems to be driving just to drive. We've passed the same building a few times now so I know he's going in circles around the city just because he can.

I smile and just enjoy the ride.

After he's drove around enough for his liking, he pulls over and parks near Pike Market Place.

Since I'm on the back of his bike, I get off first and take the helmet off as I watch him get off too. He takes the helmet from me and puts it on his bike, then he grabs my hand and begins to walk.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I look around in wonder of where we could possibly be going.

"I just thought we'd walk around for a bit. Maybe talk."

"Talk?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"We live together, Christian, we can talk whenever." This certainly isn't the date I expected.

"When do we ever talk, Anastasia?"

"Okay. Talk." I agree. "About what?"

"Your likes, dislikes, what you dream about. I want to know more about you, Anastasia."

"There's not much to know about me, I'm not a very exciting person."

"Oh, I think you're very exciting."

"I am not," I can't help but giggle. "Just look at me."

"I am."

I shake my head at him and just continue to walk. I smile when I look down at our still intertwined hands.

"You're perfect, Anastasia." He insists.

"I am not." I disagree. _You seem to be perfect though_.

"So you're saying you have a flaw?"

"I do."

"Okay. Care to enlighten me? What's your flaw?"

Gees, I don't know what to say. How am I to know what he views as a flaw? I don't drink often, I don't smoke, I rarely curse, I definitely do not sleep around. I don't really do anything 'bad'. I've always done what was expected of me. I know I'm not perfect, I have faults, but I don't know what to say.

"Um. I don't know."

"See, you have no flaws." He calls my bluff.

"I do." I insist.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

Now I'm determined to recall something, anything.

"I say bad words." I think of at the top of my head.

"I haven't heard you." He laughs at me.

"Well, that's because... I do it in my mind." _Yeah, we'll go with that_. "There are a lot of bad words swirling around up there. It's like I have never ending Tourette's or something."

"Okay, fine. Say one then."

"Say one?"

"Say a curse word." He challenges me.

"No, I can't," I giggle at not wanting to say something bad.

"Right." He says like his point was just proven.

"I have plenty of flaws, Christian, we all do."

"Not you." He tells me.

"I do." I look up at him. "You'll see."

"I hope so."

 _What is that supposed to mean?_

"What about you?" I change the subject to him.

"What about me?" He asks.

"Can we talk about you, too?"

"Of course."

"Well then, what is your flaw? Are you really as promiscuous as you'd like everyone to believe? Do you have a little black book? W-"

"One question at a time, Anastasia." He laughed, which was surprising with the questions I was throwing at him. "I have been known to be promiscuous, as you've said, and yes, I admit, I do have some sort of little black book, though I haven't used it since I moved in with Elliot. Regardless of what you think of me, and just because I have the opportunity to be, doesn't mean I am a man-whore, Anastasia."

"Why?" I blurt out then clarify what I mean. "I mean, why haven't you been active?"

He goes out everyday, what is he doing if he's not jumping from bed to bed? He admitted he was, but he hasn't done it in awhile... _Why?_

"I met you."

I try not to gasp at his revolution but it comes out anyway. It's so... _unexpected._ I can't believe he hasn't done anything all this time that he's lived with us because of me, and what's worse, I thought he was. I feel awful now. Why would he let me believe he was all this time then? I mean, he said he was, but he hasn't since he moved in...

"Then what do you do all night?" I finally ask.

"Gym, exercise, work. That's pretty much all I do."

"So you don't seem to have a flaw either then. Granted you like to party and have sex, but what young guy doesn't."

"I don't really party all that much anymore, Anastasia, and as I've said it's been awhile since I've had sex."

"Is that what were you like when you were younger?" I feel like my blush is changing the subject.

"Yeah. I drank a lot when I was younger but I partied alone. Skipped school a lot too and that got me kicked out of nearly every school I attended as well as for fighting. A lot of people were scared of me for awhile because of the rumors that would increase daily about me."

"People were scared of you?"

"They were scared of the person I was. I'm not that guy anymore."

"What happened?"

"Eventually, all the therapy my parents had me involved with worked." He shrugs. "I stopped partying alone and went with Elliot to parties."

"So, why don't you give rides on your motorcycle often? The long version." I change the subject again.

"Well," He takes a deep breath, still holding my hand as we walk. "Without going into the gory details, I was abused before I was adopted and I suffered with haphephobia; feel of touch. My parents sought out the best therapy for me, and with their help, I can now handle being touched. It's still uncomfortable so I avoid it whenever possible, but it's not painful anymore. That's why I don't usually give girls a ride on my bike but it's not completely unheard of."

"Wow." I never knew that.

I knew he was adopted but I didn't know about his abuse or his haphephobia. Now I feel bad that I said giving me a ride on his motorcycle was a part of the deal.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." I apologize. "I shouldn't have asked for a ride-"

"Relax, Anastasia," He interrupts me. "It was fine, you touching me. It doesn't bother me."

"So, is that why that girl came to pick you up for your date? To avoid having someone on the back of your bike?"

"Partially. She didn't want to ride on a motorcycle but I could've used Elliot's truck. Regardless of transportation, I didn't want to go out with her at all to begin with so I was planning on making the date a horrible experience for her, as harsh as that may be. I just- didn't want to go out with her, that's all."

"Why?"

"My dad." He says like it's all the explanation needed, but then explains further, "I feel like he's disappointed in what I've become. I mean, I live with and work for my brother, and he's pissed that I dropped out of college so all he sees is a party guy who sleeps around."

I feel horrible because I thought the same thing _._

"I know what you're thinking." He tells me, somehow reading my thoughts. "You agree with my father, but, Anastasia, I work most nights, I promise you. I know you think I'm out fucking around but I'm really just trying to get my company started."

"What company?"

"Well, it's nothing at the moment, but I'm trying my hardest to get it up and running. That's actually why I'm staying with my brother for the moment. He's letting me live there rent free so I can save money, I sold my car and bought that bike from Sawyer so I have something to drive around town. I'm so close, I have some money saved but I just need my trust fund so I have enough start up money instead of working my ass off as much as I am."

"So, why don't you just use your inheritance?"

"Again, my father."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he wont give it to me unless I graduate, and I dropped out of college."

"Why don't you go back? It's only a few years, right? It may be faster."

"Now it's more of a matter of principle. I'd love to have the money so I could start up my company faster, but if I work for it myself, I can shove it in his face that I made it without him."

"You should do whatever it takes to pursue your dreams."

"Thanks, Anastasia."

I blush when he brings our joined hands up and kisses the back of my knuckles.

"We're getting side tracked now." I tell him. "You never really answered me about your flaw and I've told you one about me. So... What is your flaw, Christian Grey?"

"As for my flaw," He pauses to think about it. "I guess it would be I work too much and I can't cook."

I can live with those flaws. His good looks counter anything that could be considered a flaw to begin with.

"You know, it's really unfair how attractive you are. It should be illegal." _Shoot! I said that out loud!_

"You find me attractive, do you?" He smirks down at me.

"Everyone finds you attractive." I roll my eyes at him, trying to brush it off.

I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket so I pull it out and see that I have a text from Kate. _Saved by the text._

"That's probably your rescue text."

"My what?" _Crap, he knows_.

"Usually a girl has her friend text her as an excuse to get out of the date." He explains.

I'm so confused. Then again, I've not been on a date before to know what he's talking about.

"Well, I'm not going to get out of this date." I assure him.

"So are you actually going to enjoy yourself? Or are you going to continue to keep your guard up?"

Instead of reading Kate's text, I slip my phone back in my pocket in answer. I'm determined to give Christian my undivided attention on our date.

"So," I tell him, taking back his hand and holding onto his forearm with my other hand. "What are we going to do?"

"You hungry?"

"Famished."

"Well, we could go grab a burger or something."

"Nothing fancy then." I giggle, but in all honesty, I like that he wants to go somewhere more down to earth rather than some high class restaurant.

I see a hot dog cart in the distance and my mouth waters at the thought of having one of those delicious wieners. I giggle again at the thought of Christian eating one as well.

"What's so funny?"

"Come on." I pull him along.

"What the fuck," He complains when he sees where we're heading. "I said a burger, Anastasia, not this shit."

"It's not that bad."

"Don't you want to go somewhere where we can sit down and they wait on us?" He doesn't look thrilled as we wait in line for our turn.

"It's delicious, trust me."

Ignoring his sour face, I order us each a hot dog when we're up, and then hand him his.

Christian doesn't make a move to eat it but I dive in as we walk along.

 _Mmm._ It's so good.

"What?" I ask with my mouth full when I catch him staring at me.

"You're making quite the mess." He gestures towards my mouth.

I quickly grab my napkin and wipe my mouth embarrassed.

"You're cute when you blush, you know." His words make me blush more. "It's adorable."

"Hush." I tell him and continue to eat my hot dog. He finally joins me.

 **...  
Cpov**

 _Adorable, Grey? Really?_

"Hush." She blushes more. And yeah, it is adorable.

I finally give in and join her eating the hotdog. Her moans were right, it is delicious. We end up going back for another one.

The hotdogs aren't that bad but her moans make them taste even better. It makes me wonder how the irresistible Anastasia Steele tastes.

"You wanna grab a drink somewhere?" She ask once we finish the second round of hotdogs.

Thank fuck for that, her moans where driving me insane. I've had to adjust myself so I don't look like a fucking pervert with a hard-on as we walk the sidewalk along Pike Market. She already caught me staring at her once, I don't need her to get embarrassed and shut me out again for being a walking hard-on around her too.

Although alcohol will help loosen her up, I don't want her to use it as an excuse as to why she had sex with me tonight. I want no regrets the next morning if and when we have sex. I know if she only has one it wouldn't impair her ability to agree to have sex with me, but I want her completely sober when I finally have her. No excuses as to why she let it happen.

So to answer her question, "No."

We walk down by the water. It's cooler with the breeze coming from the bay so I'm glad she has my jacket wrapped around her. It's turning me on seeing her in my clothing. I thought seeing her in that little sexy shirt, with her back covered in lace, would be too much, but seeing her in my jacket... it's not helping my situation.

I'm not really sure what we should do during our unexpected date, we've talked and ate... Maybe I'll take her for another ride on my bike, she seemed to really like that and I loved having her arms around me.

 **...**

We end up staying out later than I planned but seeing Anastasia's excitement over riding on my motorcycle, I couldn't help but to enjoy it with her and take her for another, longer ride. The only reason we're heading home is because Anastasia suggested we watch a movie at home instead of in the theater.

I don't usually date but this date was worth the wait. We talked more than I've ever talked to a woman before, except of course, Ros. I've learned a lot about Anastasia and she learned a lot about me.

Shocked the shit out of me when she came out of that bathroom, looking like a temptress and scaring off Leila. I can only imagine what my father will say once he learns I didn't go out with Leila Williams, the doctor's daughter. I know my family adores Anastasia, but would my father approve of us being together, knowing she's not a part of Seattle's socialite, high society, or from a well known family...

 _What the fuck am I talking about? Anastasia and I aren't together, it was just a date, one date. Nothing more._

I pull up to Elliot's house and wait for Anastasia to get off my bike before I get off.

"You know I get to kiss you at the end of our date, right?" I remind her. It's dating 101, everyone knows the night ends with a kiss goodnight.

"Only if you can catch me before I make it inside." She teases.

She started to run but I grabbed her around her waist before she could move.

"I've got you, there's not much you can do now."

I lean down as she tilts her head up, but just before our lips touch the motherfucking sprinklers turn on causing us to pull apart.

We talk off running to the door in laughter. Anastasia squeals as she slips on the grass. I'm right behind her so I grab her trying to prevent her from falling only to assist in her stumble. I try to twist my body as we go down, so I'm taking most of the impact, but the slippery, wet grass doesn't help much. Thankfully I managed to get her to land on top of me.

I'm quick to twist my body so she's now underneath me, my body pressed against hers. I pull back so she's not taking all my weight regardless of how amazing she feels underneath me. The water is still going crazy around us, soaking everything in it's path including us. She looks so beautiful in the moonlight.

I move some of her hair off her face and hook it behind her ear as I lean down and she against tilts her head to meet me halfway.

Kissing Anastasia is just as amazing as it was under the mistletoe, although this time it's better. We don't have an audience and she's actually participating more than before. She tastes amazing. Her tongue massaging gently against mine, it's making me grow in my pants. I'm pressed against her so I know she can feel me, especially if her whimper is anything to go by.

Knowing we have to stop but not wanting to, not even for air, I do only to attack her neck. I feel her slowly relaxing as she give me access to that delectable neck.

"Christian," She now tenses up. _FUCK._ "The neighbors are watching."

"They only see me." I assure her, continuing my assault on her neck. _Hmmm. Should I mark her?_

"Christian." This time she pushes gently to get me to stop.

I follow her gaze only to see a porch light on.

"They always have it on." I see it when I get home late.

I move to kiss her again, but this time she stops me, not wanting the 'neighbors' to see us. Only because we're getting wet and it is rather chilly tonight, I wouldn't want her to come down with a cold, I relent and get off her.

"Alright," I help her up. "Let's get you inside and into dry clothes."

"Can we still watch a movie?"

"Sure," I agree because I don't want our night to end. "It's still our date, after all."

She's all smiles as we walk up the front steps and enter the house.

"Shhh." She giggles quietly as we walk in and whispers, "Mom and dad are sleeping."

I look at where she's gesturing and see Elliot and Katherine snuggled up on the sofa, seemingly waiting for us to return.

"I guess watching a movie is out." I say quietly to myself.

"Who says?" Anastasia answers me. "You have a television in your room."

"My room?"

Anastasia just smiles and walks towards our room.

 _Oh this just gets better and fucking better_.

I lock up then follow in her wake and when I open my bedroom door, Anastasia is standing in the middle of my room with the remote for my TV in her hand as she tries to find something to watch, wearing her sexy boots, jeans and a oversized shirt.

"What are you wearing?" I ask as I come inside, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"I couldn't get these boots off." She explains, still focused on finding a movie for us. "I need your help."

"I'd be glad to."

I help her sit down on my bed then kneel in front of her, unzip first one then the other and pull them off. She blushes and I know she's thinking about what I told her the last time, which happens to be what I'm thinking this time around as well.

"One of these days I'll get your heels wrapped around my neck."

"They're Kate's." She grins just like she did when this situation happened with Mia's heels last weekend.

"We _really_ need to get you a pair of your own," So I don't feel bad when I visualize fucking you while only wearing six inch fucking heels.

Once her heels are off, she stands up.

"May I?" I ask of her jeans.

She narrows her eyes at me, though she's smiling so I know she's in a playful mood.

"Totally innocent." I hold up my hands in surrender. "Just helping."

She nods so I begin the task of taking off her wet jeans.

Her oversized shirt is in the way so she holds it up for me to reach her button and zipper. I take my time pulling her zipper down, giving me a glimpse of her sexy white lace panties. I resist the urge to lean forward and kiss her body as I hook my fingers into the hem of her jeans and gently pull her jeans down and off.

I look up once my task is completed and help her pull her shirt down so it's covering her panties, it's too much to see them without doing anything about it.

"There. All set."

"You've finally succeeded." She tells me.

"In?" I ask confused.

"Getting me out of my pants."

 _It's getting into your pants that I want, baby_.

"Have you decided on a movie?" I decide to keep it innocent.

"Yup." She turns around to sit on my bed, getting comfortable.

The sight is... I shake my head at the thought and go to take off my wet clothes, leaving on my boxer briefs.

"What are we watching?" I ask when she stares at me for too long.

Looks like the long hours at the gym has paid off.

"Oh. Um. How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days." 

"It's a chick-flick, isn't it?"

"Yup." She pops the P and hits play on the remote.

We lay back in bed as the movie starts. I wrap my arm around her and surprisingly she doesn't fight me. Instead, she snuggles against me, mindful of my chest that I told her is uncomfortable to be touched. Why I volunteered that bit of information, I have no fucking idea.

As much as I want her, I don't want to push myself on her. I decide to let her take the lead. If she wants me, we'll do something, if she keeps to herself, I'll suffer in silence. Maybe I should just give up all hope to fucking the enticing Anastasia Steele. She's the one girl I can't have, and I'm starting to think it's the challenge she presents to me.

 _What'll happen if I do finally have her? Will that be it? Will I move on to the next girl? Maybe it is better to just be friends. Friends. I can do that._

With that in mind, I get into the friends only type of mind and watch the movie with her.

I laugh at the part of the chick converting the guy's bathroom with feminine products because Anastasia and I share a bathroom and it's been run over by pinks and purples, tampons and other girly things. I think it's time to man that bathroom up.

Anastasia begins to run her fingers along my abs. I know she's enjoying the feel of them but I put my hand on hers to stop her. It's fucking arousing and too close to my dick that is starting to wake. I've already decided I wont be doing anything with her and I don't want to ruin our new found friendship.

She moves her head up to look at me so I look down at her. Moving her hand from my abs, she thrusts her hand into my hair, grasping it and kissing me softly. _Brave girl_.

"Ana," I pull away from her.

Before I say anything more, I look into her eyes to let her down, but the desire I see has me wanting her. Instead of saying no, I crash my lips to hers, giving into lust.

I roll over so I'm on top of her.

"Are you-" _kiss_ "sure-" _kiss_ "this is-" _kiss_ "what you want?"

"Yes." Is all I need to hear.

I don't think kissing has ever been this good, so it's incredibly difficult to pull away, but I some how find the will power to do so. I kneel up between her legs and grab the hem of her shirt. Before I take it off completely, I look at her to confirm once more.

Biting her lip, blushing a deep red, she nods her head quickly like if she doesn't she will change her mind.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." I tell her.

"N-no. I-I want to." She whispers.

I lick my lips and prepare myself for the sight I'm about to see as I swiftly take off her shirt.

 _Holy fucking shit._ I feel like an adolescent boy seeing tits for the first time.

Anastasia squirms and tries to cover herself but I stop her.

"Don't." I tell her. "You're beautiful."

To prove my point, I lean down and kiss her. I move to her neck, feeling her panting in my ear. Her body is so hot, flushed with excitement. Excitement for me. I run my hand down her body, pulling at the hem of her panties to allow my hand room.

"Oh fuck me," I moan when I feel how soaked she is.

My fingers slide in easily but I'm surprised they do because she's so fucking tight. I stretch her with my fingers, knowing I am bigger than she's had before, judging by how tight she is around my fingers and what she said earlier. I wouldn't want to hurt her. I finger fuck her to loosen her up as I suck her neck.

I would make her cum like this, but I'm selfish, I want her to cum all over my dick. It twitches in agreement.

Unable to resist her a moment longer, I pull my hand away and continue kissing down her front. I dart my tongue out, tasting her as I make my way to her breasts. Kissing her mound, towards her nipple, and then I pull that delicious looking nipple into my mouth and moan as I latch on.

Her hands fly into my hair, her breathing has increased and she can't seem to lay still.

Moving away from her perfect breasts, I kiss down her stomach, leaving opened mouth kisses across her pubic bone.

She gasps and jerks up the bed when I push my nose against her panty covered sex, inhaling her intoxicating scent. It's the only way to describe how she smells.

"Christian." She gasps again as I hook my fingers into her panties and pull them down.

As much as I want to take my time with her, it's been a while since I've had sex and I know I wont last. Also I don't want to wait a moment longer with her because she may change her mind.

Unsure if she's on the pill or not, I open my bedside table where I keep my condoms and grab a foil packet.

I open the wrapper with my teeth as Anastasia's shaking hands reach towards the band of my boxer briefs.

She's killing me with how slow she's being so I take over and toss my underwear to the floor and put the condom on quickly.

"Christian..." She hesitates. She probably wants to change her mind or something.

"Don't worry, baby," I kiss her as I line myself up. "Just relax."

She spreads her legs for me so I know she wants this. Feeling how wet and ready she is for me, I can feel pre-cum leaking out of me.

Continuing to kiss her, I push forward slowly to enter her. About halfway through I'm met with resistance so I pull out a little and thrust inside again, this time going deeper until I'm buried to the hilt, balls deep inside of her.

 _FUCK!_

"Ah!" She cries out, squeezing my arms and my dick tightly.

I hold still so we can both adjust. Fuck, she's tighter than I thought she would be. I've never been with anyone so fucking tight before.

After awhile, I'm adjusted so I start to pull out.

"Ah! Wait."

I stop.

"Jesus Christ, Anastasia, when's the last time you've had sex?"

She blushes and tries to hide her face in the crook of my neck. I pull my head away and look down at her, the only part of us touching is our most intimate parts. We're connected.

"Ana?"

"I- I never..."

"You're a virgin?!" I whisper in disbelief.

 _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

I go to pull out completely, but she wraps her legs around my hips, stopping me.

"I want to, Christian."

I shake my head. I can't.

 _Fuck, she was a virgin, she's never had sex before. How? Why?_

"Please." She begs me.

"Fuck, Anastasia." I moan when she clenches her muscles so her sex squeezes me. "Don't. Do. That."

"Then move." She practically begs.

It takes me awhile, but I decide I've already broke her hymen, I might as well continue until I make her cum.

I hold her wrists down so she wont touch me because I don't like to be touched and this is how I usually fuck. Hands tied up, I hold them, or I fuck from behind. After her hands are secure with mine, I pull back and enter her again, slowly so I don't hurt her. I continue to move slowly, the slowest I've ever had sex, but it still feels amazing. I feel more this way, taking my time to move. Each time I pull out, she sucks me back in.

The more I move, the more she adjusts, and soon she starts to move with me, meeting my thrusts. She's so wet, even though she's tight as fuck, it's easy to move in and out of her. Picking up my pace, when I push inside of her I swivel my hips earning me a deep sweet moan.

"You feel so fucking good." I let her know as I'm able to go deeper now. "I never want to get out."

We increase our pace, fast and desperate. I usually last longer but I'm barely holding on as it is. I really need her to cum so I can.

"Oh, Christian." She moans when I push deep inside of her and swivel my hips again and again without pulling out, grinding into her. I know I'm hitting that sweet spot inside of her just right and my pubic bone is stimulating her clit. She's so fucking wet and she has a death drip on my dick.

"You're so wet." I feel the need to tell her as I continue to move.

"Christian." She quivers.

 _Fuck yes, she's close_. I feel her clenching around me making me want to blow my load. _Thank fuck she's close because I'm going to explode._

"Cum for me, Anastasia," I manage to say the words I've been dying to say to her every since I first saw her.

Grabbing her ass, I pull her to me as I push myself further inside of her, continuing to move my hips just right.

"Christian. Christian." She pants through her orgasm.

I feel her body shudder violently and convulse as wave after wave hits her hard like she's never came before. Her back arches and she grabs my hands tightly as she chases her orgasm.

She's so fucking beautiful when she cums; bright blue eyes, mouth open, face flushed, even the sweat shinning off of her is attractive.

"Beautiful." I pant.

She's so tight, so wet, and her grip on me is all I need to let go with her.

Groaning her name, "Anastasia." I release deep inside of her while her body is naturally pulsing around me, milking me of everything I have.

 _Fuck, have I ever came so hard or so much?_

Still pressing her tightly to me so that I am buried as deep as I can get, I nuzzle into the crook of her neck, inhaling her irresistible scent.

I kiss her neck and pull out, mindful that she may be a little sore.

I fall onto my back and toss the condom onto the floor, panting like I've just ran a marathon.

"Fuck." I can't believe I finally had sex with Anastasia Steele. And that she was a virgin for fuck's sake.

Remembering she was a virgin, I turn to face her. She looks just fucked and it gets me excited again knowing it was me who just fucked her.

"How was it?" I ask wanting to know.

"It was incredible." She bites her lip. "I'd like to do it again."

 _She wants to do it again?! Fuck yes! But I need to make sure she's okay. She was a virgin and I did get a little out of control towards the end._

"You sure you're up for more?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be? It was amazing."

"Well, I was a little rough with you, baby, I'm sure you're sore."

"I liked it rough." She admits with a blush. "After I got use to your... um... after I got use to it."

That's all I needed to hear.

I move to kiss her but she stops me.

"I- I want to do something you haven't done before."

There's not much I haven't done... _Well,_ "I haven't had sex with a girl on top."

She smiles and together we get into position, kissing again.

It's not painful, it hasn't been for awhile, but it's not as uncomfortable as I thought this position would be. It actually feels strange. A good strange though, and she looks so fucking beautiful, naked and on top of me. Her nipples rubbing against my chest is such a fucking turn on, and I can feel her dripping on me, so needless to say, it doesn't take me long to get hard again.

"Are you on birth control?" I ask with my hands in her hair as we kiss.

 _Please say yes!_

"No."

 _Damn._ I was hoping to avoid using a condom. I've always use them, always, but I want to go bare with her for some reason.

I hold her as I reach for another foil packet. She moves to allow me room and watches fascinated as I put it on. Once I'm ready, I grab her hips and ease her onto me as slowly as I can, throwing my head back at the feel of her as she swallows me whole.

"Sssss." I hiss when I'm fully inside of her. She's deeper this way and still tight as hell. Even though I've just had a release, I feel like I'm going to explode at any minute. She's not the only one who needs to get used to the feeling.

Knowing that she's presumably sore, I let her control our pace. And if feels amazing when she starts to move.

I'll never get enough of this, of her. I want more, I want so much more... with her.


	7. Benefits of Sex

**Apov**

I blink awake feeling hot. Unusually hot. I'm normally not this hot at night and I use a fan but that soft hum isn't there. In fact, it's quiet. Too quiet.

It isn't until I become alert of my surroundings that I realize I'm still in Christian's bed and we're still both naked from last night. _Wow._ I can't believe I had sex, I'm not longer a virgin, and that I lost my virginity to Christian Grey. The man who has been annoying me for months.

As much as I was willing to last night, I'm starting to feel regrets this morning. Not that we did it, because I wanted to, but because I gave it up to someone so quickly and to someone I don't even view as a friend. But at least he's not a stranger. I couldn't help I, I was feeling so hot and bothered just being near him. The sexual tension was growing by the minute. I knew he wanted me and I didn't want to wait any longer to lose my virginity, it was getting a little embarrassing that I was 21 and still haven't had sex when everyone I live with is or has been promiscuous at some point in their life.

Christian admitted to me yesterday on our unexpected date that he is that playboy type but he hasn't been involved with it since he moved in and met me. As thrilled as that made me, I'm not sure what that means now that he's had me. Now that he's conquered the virgin roommate, will he go back to his playboy was? It's sure to get a bit more awkward around here, that's for sure. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to give into temptation without at least talking about what will happen the morning after.

He's wrapped around me like a sexy naked vein and I can even feel his morning erection on my hip. It's making my insides tingle again at the thought of sex with him and the things he did to me last night.

Carefully, without waking him, I get out of his bed. And as I move, I realize how sore I am. It feels weird, definitely not something I'm use to but I knew I had to get up. _I really gotta pee_. Besides, I'm the one in _his_ bed. I don't even remember falling asleep last night. The television is off so I must have fallen asleep before Christian. I wonder what he was thinking or doing while I lay oblivious in his bed. _Was he watching me sleep? Or did he curl up next to me and doze off himself._

I feel my cheeks heat as I notice a wet spot behind Christian along with a bit of blood. It's where we started to have sex but eventually we moved to the other side of his bed. For it being my first time, it was amazing! Too bad it probably wont happen again.

I grab my clothes from last night that are still on his floor and retreat to the ensuite, that Christian and I share, so I can go to the bathroom, brush my teeth and hair before going into my room without using the hallway, making it noticeable that Christian and I were together all night. I'm not sure how loud we were, or if we woke up Kate and Elliot, but I don't need to add fuel to the fire. Kate's already bound to ask a million questions about what happened on our date.

In my room, I grab fresh clothes; jeans, tank-top and a zip up hoodie, along with new underwear, then tip toe back to the bathroom to shower. I make sure I lock Christian's side of the door before I do. It's a habit to do so, but I think we should talk before we have sex again.

After my shower, and once I'm dressed, I make my way to the kitchen for breakfast.

I hear Kate and Elliot talking in the kitchen so I'm sure they'll ask me all about last night.

When I walk in and they both look up surprised.

"Well, well, well," Elliot grins as he scolds me playfully. "Look who finally came home."

"When _did_ you get home?" Kate asks me as she looks on suspiciously.

"Last night." I tell her. "You both were sleeping on the couch when we came in."

I wince as I sit across from them, not expecting it to hurt when I sat down.

Kate's eyes widen in realization as to why I'm in pain. She quickly stands and pulls my arm so I'm standing again.

"Come with me." She demands, pulling me by my arm towards her room.

She shuts the door as soon as we're in the room then turns to face me and begins without any preamble.

"You had sex." She accuses me.

"What?" I try to act oblivious but the high octaves of my voice gives me away.

"Don't play innocent, Steele, I know you did."

"H-how do you know?" I didn't think the myth was try that you look and feel different after having sex. At least she didn't bring this up in front of Elliot.

"I knew it!" Kate squeals like I just admitted I did.

"How could you tell?" I'm still questioning how she knew.

"Well, something woke me up last night and since it wasn't you, I thought you weren't home yet. I checked outside and saw Christian's bike parked in the driveway so I knew you were home. I was too excited to hear about your date, since you didn't reply to my messages, so I went to your room. Only you weren't in there."

 _Shit. I was in Christian's room all night_.

"I was a little worried but I suspected you may have been in Christian's room. I knocked on his door but nobody answered and Christian's door was locked. I could've went through your room and the bathroom but I called your phone instead. You didn't answer, again, however, I did hear your phone going off... inside Christian's bedroom."

"That doesn't mean we had sex." We did but it doesn't mean we did. "We watched a movie last night and fell asleep in his room."

"Right." She obviously doesn't believe me. "Add all that along with the fact that you're obviously sore from the sex, since it looked like it hurt just to sit on the kitchen chair... I've had sex before, Steele. I know you did it, you can't lie to me."

"Okay, okay," _I give up_. "We had sex."

I plop down on her bed in defeat but jump and wince in pain before I sit back down gently. Gees it's even painful to sit on a fluffy bed.

"Ana!" Kate squeals as she sits next to me. "Oh my gosh, how was it, was it good, was it everything you expected it to be, was he gentle, did you cum?"

"Kate, slow down."

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting four years for this day to finally happen."

"I've been waiting a lot longer than four years." I giggle.

"Well..." Kate bounces impatiently.

"It was-" _Perfect._ "fine."

"Fine?" She frowns. "Just fine?"

"Yes, it was-" _Perfect. Incredible. Amazing. The list goes on and on_. "fine. Besides, we're not going to do it again."

"What?" She frowns disappointed. "Why not?"

"He's a playboy, Kate." He admitted it to me yesterday. He said he was a playboy type until he met me. Now that he's had me, he'll probably want to go back to his promiscuous ways. "I just did it to get it over with, really."

"So."

"So?" What part of he's a playboy didn't she understand..

"Ana, Elliot was like that before we met. Heck, even I was a little promiscuous before I met him. It's all about finding the right person." She tells me. "Maybe you and Christian belong together."

"Whatever, Kate." I laugh at her, rolling my eyes.

"I'm just saying, don't push him away just because of that. Maybe he'll change and you guys can work something out. Talk to him about it. You'll have the house to yourselves today, Elliot and I have more wedding stuff to do."

"I bet you're excited." I say mostly to change the subject off of me. "Your special day is coming soon."

My distraction works and soon Kate begins telling me all about what she has planned for her wedding, but I can't focus on what she's saying, I'm too busy thinking about what she said. About Christian. And about how Elliot was the same way until he met her. Maybe I could talk to Christian about... something.

When Kate's finished telling me all about her wedding plans, we make our way back to the kitchen where Elliot is waiting, now with Christian.

Christian looks up at me but Elliot says something to his brother which gets his attention once again.

I avoid looking at him as I make my way to the coffee pot. I'll let him set the morning-after pace and if he wants to talk about what happened last night, we'll talk. I wont bring it up, I don't want to come across as clingy and wanting him to be my boyfriend just because we had sex. I don't want to be a virginal cliché, thinking the first guy I have sex with will be the one and only guy I'm with.

I hear noses behind me but I continue with my task of filling a mug with coffee.

"Hey." I jump when I hear Christian behind me.

I turn around and see Kate and Elliot leaving, Kate mouthing, 'talk to him' while pointing at Christian as they leave.

"Hey." I repeat what he said, turning my attention back to him and giving him a small smile.

"You weren't in my bed when I woke up." He states the obvious.

"I woke before you." I say, again being obvious.

"You okay?" He asks me, a little amused.

"Yeah." I say higher than usual. "I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay, I'm okay."

I take a sip of the coffee I poured myself and make a face at how gross it is.

"Maybe because you're drinking coffee."

"So," _Because I'm drinking coffee means I'm not okay?_

"You don't drink coffee, Anastasia, I've not once seen you drink it since I've been staying here."

 _Okay, he's got me there_.

I dump the coffee down the drain and turn to face him.

"Let's go out for breakfast." He suggests.

I nod and let him take my hand, leading me outside.

"I don't have anything with me." I say when I realize I forgot to grab my bag.

"Don't worry about it." He pulls me back towards him when I try to go back. "My treat."

Christian locks the door then together we walk towards his motorcycle.

"Uh-" I'm hesitant to get on the bike, especially if it hurt just to sit on Kate's bed. Riding on the bike would _not_ be a good idea.

"What's wrong?" He keeps his hand in mine, now stretched out because I stopped walking. "I thought you liked the bike?"

"I- um. I do. It's just that... I- um I'm a little, um... sore. Down there."

"Yeah." He grins like he hit the jackpot. "Okay, we'll take your car."

I tell him where to find my bag that my keys are in and he jogs inside to get it for me.

Once he returns, he unlocks my car and opens the passenger door for me. I get in, letting him do the driving.

We're quiet during the ride. I'm not sure if it's a comfortable or awkward silence but I choose to stay quiet.

It doesn't take him long to arrive at our destination. IHOP.

After Christian parks my car, he quickly gets out and comes to my side to open the door for me. It makes me smile that he's being such a gentleman. Grace would be proud of her son's manners.

"Thanks."

He takes my hand and together we walk inside the restaurant.

We're seated right away since it's not very busy this morning and I'm cautious as I sit in the booth, this time knowing I'm sore from last night.

We decide what we want before the waitress arrives; pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. Christian sure does have a hearty appetite and I'm quite hungry myself this morning regardless of how nervous I am to talk to him.

I don't know why, but I fell my green-eyed monster coming out when the waitress arrives. She asks for our drink orders, only looking at Christian way too long and overly batting her lashes. It isn't until I look at him that I know he's paying absolutely no attention to her, all his attention is on me.

"What would you like, baby?" He reaches his hand across the table for mine.

Normally I wouldn't like him to use the pet-name on me, but I'm finding I like it more and more, and especially since this waitress is openly gawking at a man who is clearly with a girl. I mean, how freaking rude. It's obvious that he's taken, but the waitress is in homewrecker-whore-mode, not caring. Thankfully Christian isn't giving her the time of day.

"I'll just have some orange juice."

"No coffee?" He smirks.

"No." I smile at his little joke.

Christian finally faces our waitress but he still looks uninterested in her as he tells her what we want to drink and eat.

"So," He begins once we're alone, seeming somewhat nervous as he runs his fingers through his hair. "I wanted to talk to you about last night."

Thankfully he's the first to bring it up.

"What about last night?" I try to act uninterested, much like I did with Kate earlier, but I can never pull it off.

"I- You- Christ, you're so unexpected. I can't believe you were a virgin, Anastasia, why didn't you tell me?"

Gees, thank goodness we're not sitting next to anyone.

"I'm not in the habit of telling everyone my sexual status." Mainly because it's embarrassing. "I was going to tell you before we... you know, but it just happened. Don't worry, Christian, I'm not going to become obsessed with you like some little girl with a crush and fantasies of rainbows and butterflies. You have nothing to worry about, I just wanted to do it so I did. We don't have to do it again."

"Actually, I was kind of wondering if maybe we could."

"Could what?"

"Have sex." His voice is husky like he wants to have sex at this moment. He regards me intently as he rubs his chin with his longer fingers, his fingers that were inside of me last night. I'm flushed, warm and tingly just thinking about it. "I want you again, Anastasia, I don't think the sample you gave me last night is enough to satisfy me."

"You- you want to have sex- with me- again?"

"Absolutely." He licks his lips and swallows hard like he's trying to stop himself from proving his point here and now. I notice he's holding onto the table like it will stop him from jumping over it and getting to me. "Last night wasn't a one time thing for me, I want you again, and I hope it wasn't a one time thing for you as well."

I don't know why but I thought last night was more about getting each other out of our systems. The sexual tension was unlike anything I've ever experienced before, mainly because I've never had sex before, but the things I was feeling around him. I knew I wanted to do it with him. Now that I've experienced it, I know I want it again. And he's offering more.

"What do you say, Anastasia?"

I'm about to say something, what, I don't know, but the waitress coming back with our drinks stops me from saying anything at all.

She leaves us again with one longing look towards Christian before she does.

I want to agree, to more sex, but what does it mean? Does it mean just sex, just us? Does it mean we'll be exclusive like he'll be my boyfriend? Or is it more of a casual thing and we can see other people, because, "I don't think I could do that." The only way I'll know is to ask him.

"Do what?"

I look up at him not realizing I've spoken my thoughts out loud, then I look towards the waitress who keeps glancing over at us.

"Do you know the waitress?" I ask instead.

"No. Why?"

"She keeps looking over here, at you to be exact, and it's extremely annoying. I don't think I could do that, share you with others I mean."

"You want to be exclusive?"

"Yes."

"I could do that." He immediately agrees without hesitation. "Besides, I don't want to share you either. We'd both be monogamous."

"What does that mean?"

"It means we'll both only be with each other-"

"I know what monogamous means, Christian." I roll my eyes when he gives me a definition. "I mean, would you be my boyfriend?"

He begins hesitantly, "I don't.. really do the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing-"

"So we'd be more of a friends with benefits?" I've never been before but I don't think it works... I guess we wont know unless we try.

"Would that be something you'd be okay with?"

"Okay," _I don't see why not_.

"Okay?" I think he's shocked that I agreed.

"Okay." I repeat with a giggle. "Yes to being friends with benefits."

He smiles and gets out of his seat to sit next to me. I'm surprised when he tilts my chin up and kisses me very affectionately.

The kiss doesn't last long since we're in public, and when we pull apart our breakfast is on the table. I smile when I realize the waitress came while we were kissing. Okay, so I have a little green-eyed monster in me. Who knew? But I'm glad we agreed to being monogamous friends.

 **...  
**

After we eat breakfast, and before we go home, Christian makes a detour at Neman Marcus. The man bought me a pair of Christian Louboutin's, classic black pumps. I tried to resist, but he said since we're having sex regularly, he wants to finally fuck me while wearing heels and I'm forbidden from wearing Kate's or his sister's heels while this happens. I'm a bit sore from last night so it's not going to happen today, but the thought that we're going to have sex again at some point has me giddy and easily agreeing to anything.

We're back home now, Kate and Elliot are still not home so Christian and I decide it's the perfect opportunity to make-out on the sofa.

As our make-out session is heating up, with Christian's hand going up my shirt, the front door opens and the happy couple walks in.

Christian and I quickly pull away from each other and sit up as I put my shirt back into it's rightful position. I try to fix my hair but it's proving difficult and when I look at Christian's hair, his looks just as bad, unruly and out of place, but the look suits him.

"Whoa." Elliot is the only one surprised at what he sees. Kate looks thrilled.

Christian begins to explain, "We were just-"

"Making out on the sofa." Elliot finishes for Christian before he can come up with some random excuse.

"Yeah. That."

It's now an awkward silence with Christian and I still on the sofa and Kate standing next to Elliot near the front door.

I know Kate is going to want to talk later but there's not much to say, Christian and I are just... friends with benefits. There's no juicy details to share. Instead of saying anything or giving any excuses, I get up and as casually as I can, like this happens everyday, make my way to my room.

I hear Christian mumbling something to Kate and Elliot but not what he says, and soon, when I look over my shoulder, I see him walking down the hallway after me.

Deciding to be playful today, I take off running but this just makes him chase after me.

Christian is faster than me so it doesn't take him long to catch up with me.

I squeal when I make it to my door because he's caught me. I manage to get out of his grasp and slip inside my room without him but when I try to close the door before he can come in my room with me, he easily pushes it open.

We're both laughing as I take off running to our bathroom. Luckily I make it inside and I'm able to shut and lock the door before he can get to me.

"Come on, baby, open the door." He laughs causing me to giggle as I hold the door handle tight even though the door is locked.

It's quiet so I bite my lip to stop my giggling and listen.

"Aaah!" I scream when he grabs me from behind.

I completely forgot about the door that leads to his room. I should've locked that one too but then I would've been trapped in the bathroom. I guess I could've ran again but were would I have gone? It wouldn't matter where because this is so much fun.

Christian holds me around my waist, picks me up and carries me back to my room.

"Don't run from me again, Anastasia."

We're both laughing when he throws me on my bed and climbs on top of me.

"I'm going to teach you what happens when you run, baby." He begins tickling me.

"Christian! Stop! Please! Stop!" I'm gasping for air between laughs, trying to get away from him.

"Are you going to run from me again?" He stops to ask.

"Maybe." I give him my most innocent smile complete with lip bite.

"NO!" I squeal and laugh when he tickles me again. "No!"

"No, what?"

"No, sir." I say playfully. "No, I will not run from you."

"I don't know." He grins down at me, moving my hair from my face. "It kind of turned me on having to chase you."

His eyes are shinning so bright and playful, usually they are a dark grey, but now they are light.

I want to say let's do _it_ again because I really, _really_ want to, but I'm not brave enough to ask for it.

"You're sore." He reads my thoughts somehow.

It makes my cheeks heat at the reason why I am sore.

"I'll be fine." I assure him.

"Am I turning you into a little sex monster, baby?"

Why do I like the term of endearment now when before I hated whenever he would use one of those god-awful pet-names?

"Well, you shouldn't suffer just because I'm a little sore." I try to convince him I'll be okay.

"What do you have in mind?" He asks and now he looks mischievous.

I don't have anything in mind, I don't know anything about anything when it comes to sex. What could I possibly have in mind?

He reaches up and runs his thumb along my bottom lip, and now his eyes have darkened.

It's then that I know what he wants! I've never done _that_ before, can I do it now? Of course I can, but will I be any good at it? I think I did pretty well for having sex for the first time, I mean, he wanted more from me so that has to mean I did good. Right? How hard can it be?

Determined to try, I move to get up. Christian gets off of me so I can. I push him so he's laying down. I think that would be best, if he's laying down. He'd be comfortable that's for sure.

I swallow hard, nervous that I'll make a fool out of myself.

"What are you doing?"

I look up at him to see him watching me take too long.

"I- I don't really know." I admit. "I- I was going to um..."

"You were going to what?" He fights a smirk knowing I don't want to say the words. "Come on, Miss I-say-curse-words, what are you going to do?"

"Suck your," I blush and whisper with a giggle, "dick."

Christian laughs loudly at my embarrassment.

I push him and get off the bed, no longer wanting to do anything with him laughing at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He follows me off the bed still laughing. "It's just you're so cute."

"It's not funny, Christian." I pout.

"I know. I apologize. I'd be more than happy if you sucked my," He looks around then whispers, "dick."

"Christian!" I hit his arm.

"Alright, I'll stop." He turns serious now. "Besides, it's a good idea to explore oral sex with you being sore, and I've been wanting to fuck your pretty little mouth for quite awhile now. I never thought I would get the opportunity to."

Suddenly, okay not so suddenly, everything gets serious.

He reaches for the hem of my shirt and takes it off, tossing it onto the floor. Keeping his eyes on mine, he unbuttons my jeans.

"I- I thought-"

"I want to see you." He says before I can finish asking what he's doing and why I'm the one getting naked.

He leaves me in my bra and panties then takes his shirt off.

"Can I?" I reach my hands out towards his jeans when he grabs the button.

"I'm all yours." He stretches out his hands.

 _I like the sound of that._

Licking my lips, I get on my knees in front of him and un-do his jeans. I swallow hard as my fingers loop inside the hem and I pull them down. My eyes widen when I see he's gone commando today and his hard dick is right in front of my face. I look up at him but he's just watching me.

Swallowing hard once again, I help him take his jeans completely off so he's now standing in front of me in all his naked glory. And I realize, I have no idea what I'm doing. He's so... big, how am I going to fit _that_ inside my mouth?! Do I take him all the way in or just suck the head.

"And I thought I was impatient before," He complains. "You're killing me here, Anastasia."

"Anticipation is the key." I play it off.

"Delayed gratification?"

"Exactly."

"I'll remember that, baby, when it's your turn."

"My turn?" I look up at him.

"Yes. Your turn. Now suck."

I look back at his monster sized dick and wrap my hand around it.

This causes him to moan, "Mmm."

 _Okay, I can do this_. Should I lick his shaft or just go right in to sucking?

Leaning forward, I dart my tongue out and taste the bit of pre-cum that is dripping from his opening. It's not the greatest taste there is, but it's not too bad. This time I put his head inside my mouth and swirl my tongue around and around, before finally sucking on the tip.

"Fuck." He grunts.

Seems like it doesn't matter how inexperienced you are, put a dick in your mouth and the guys go crazy.

I pull out and giggle at my thoughts.

"Anastasia!" He complains.

"Sorry."

Putting his dick back in my mouth, I suck harder this time and go down a bit deeper. It's not as bad as I thought it would be, sucking a dick, but it's definitely not my favorite thing to do either. I'd rather his dick be inside me elsewhere rather than in my mouth. But pleasing him is turning me on. I can feel a dampness between my legs.

He moans again and thrusts his hands into my hair as he pushes his hips forward, forcing me to go deeper. Thankfully he pulls back before I gag, but then he does it again and again. Since it's obvious he's not going to stop, I put him hands on his hips and continue sucking him as hard as I can.

"Fuck." He pants. "I'm going to cum."

 _Shit! I didn't think about that. What's he going to do with his cum?_

Without warning, other than his cries of ecstasy, my answer is given when my mouth is suddenly filled with the taste of his semen. He has a tight grip on my hair so I can't pull away, I have no choice but to swallow as it's already starting to leak out of my mouth and drip onto my breasts. Again, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I continue to suck and swallow him until he's finished.

His grip on my hair loosens so I'm able to pull his dick out of my mouth.

I look up at him, smiling like I won the lotto. For my first ever blow-job, I think I did pretty well.

Before I can even blink, he grabs me under my arms, lifts me and throws me onto my bed.

For some reason, I back away when he climbs on the bed but he grabs me, pulling me towards him.

"Don't run from me." He warns.

"I'm not." I assure him.

"Tit for tat is not my usual style," _What's that supposed to mean?_ "But, I've wanted to taste you for so long."

"Taste me?!" I squeak my thoughts.

In one swift movement, my panties are destroyed by his hands. I fight to get away from him, but not because I don't want it, but because I don't know what to expect. I've never had this done to me before, I've never done anything sexual before. Playing with that vibrator is the only thing I've done and I've only just started doing that last week.

Christian is so strong so it's not hard for him to pin me down and settle himself between my thighs. I keep my hands on his hair, still trying to push him away from my sex as I squirm out of his hold.

"Aaah!" He cries out when I grip his hair too tightly and looks up at me from where he's positioned on the bed.

"Sorry." I apologize for the second time we've started fooling around.

"Savage." He calls me.

Without warning, his mouth in on me, licking and sucking. At first I try fighting him off again but the sensation causes me to instantly relax. Instead of pushing his head away, I grasp his hair and hold him to me, even moving him to the areas I want him most.

His tongue starts to circle my clit as his hands hold my thighs down and open for his mouth to do it's dirty work.

"Oh!" I moan as my body instinctively bows off the bed at the touch of his tongue.

He swirls his tongue around and around, again and again, keeping up the torture he's giving me. It feels incredible but then he moves his hand off my thigh and slips his finger inside of me. A vibrating, low and almost painful growl comes from him. It's nearly animalistic.

"Oh, baby." He says in appreciation. "I love that you're so wet for me."

He moves his finger in a wide circle, stretching me, as his tongue mirrors his finger. It's almost too painful but not really. My body is too much wanting it's release for me to care about the pain, all I care about is his tongue.

"Please." I beg, for what, I don't know.

"I love when you beg me, baby."

"Please." I plead again.

He works his tongue faster, adding more pressure as he sucks. His finger are no longer stretching me, he's now added a second finger and moves it in a come-hither motion. My body is begging for relief, I'm panting so hard and I'm wound so tight, I can no longer hold on.

I let go, losing all thought as my orgasm takes over, clenching my insides again and again and again, pulsing around his tongue and fingers.

Christian continues to suck everything my body gives him.

Once I'm calm, he kneels up and flips me over so I'm laying on my stomach. I look over my shoulder at him and watch as he grabs his jeans, reaches inside the front pocket and produces a condom. I continue to watch as he opens it and puts it on then gets into position behind me.

I'm laying flat on the bed so I expect him to lift my butt up but he doesn't, instead he grasps me under my knee and raises it. Very slowly he enters me, I'm so wet from my recent orgasm that he easily slides inside of me without resistance. The feeling is both sore and sweet, rough yet gentle all at once. And once he's completely buried deep inside of me, he lets out growl of pleasure.

"How's this?" He breathes, pulling back out and sliding back in just as slowly.

"Fine." I breathe back as I look over my shoulder at him.

He pulls back out and enters just as slowly, earning a low moan from me this time.

"Are you too sore?"

"I'm okay," As long as he continues with this slow and gentle pace.

Christian lays down on top of me now so his weight is pushing me into the mattress, grabs my hair at the nape of my neck, wraps it around his fist then with his other hand he unclasps my bra. My bra straps fall off my shoulders but since I'm pushed into the mattress my bra stays in place over my breasts. He kisses my bare shoulder as he pulls out, but this time when he thrusts back inside, he really starts to move much faster than before, thrusting deep and hard inside of me over and over.

It feels incredible, regardless of the soreness.

I'm so hot and bothered, so wet and sweaty as I pant and moan with him.

"Christian." I moan his name slowly when he pushes deeply inside of me and circles his hips. As much as I possibly can, I push my ass back towards him to meet his thrusts.

My body stiffens when I hear a noise.

As I listen, I realize the noise is coming from my bed. With each hard thrust, my bed makes a creaky sound and then a bang as it hits the wall behind it, giving it away what is happening in my room, along with the moans and grunts coming from our mouths.

It's such a turn on that I feel the wetness leak out of me and Christian groans, almost growls at feeling my new found wetness.

I bite my lip and push my face into the mattress to keep myself quiet as our moans become louder and more desperate, but Christian pulls on my hair that is still wrapped around his hand as he continues to fuck me from behind so he can hear each and every noise I make because of him.

"I want to hear you." His voice his harsh as he growls in my ear, still pumping violently inside of me.

And with every hard thrust, I moan loudly as my bed makes that recognizable creaking sound followed by a loud bang against the wall.

"Do you have any idea how long I've fantasized about fucking you, Anastasia?"

He pushes inside me again, circling his hips and making me moan even louder this time. And because he's holding my head up by my hair, my moans sounds as if they echo off the walls.

"That's it, baby, I want to hear what I do to you." He pushes inside me again. "You feel so fucking good, I never want to get out."

He pulls my hair back so hard, nearly to the point of pain, but it feels so good when his mouth attacks my neck. Now having access to it with my head thrown back, he starts licking, sucking even nibbling my neck. He moves his hand from my hip, slowly moving it up my body and grabs my breast, pinching my nipple before he runs his hand back down my body and roughly grabs my ass.

"You've wanted me too, haven't you?!" He smacks my ass hard.

 _Oh, that felt so good!_

"Oh, Christian." I moan and clench my sex at his words, finally admitting, "Yes!"

Unable to control it, I explode around him as he continues to pound into me.

With each thrust, the bed makes another noise, I'm trying to keep quiet so Kate and Elliot wont hear me. I'm unsure if Christian locked my bedroom door or not, but I doubt it. I don't think Kate or Elliot would come in here with the noises that we're making and after catching us making out on the sofa, but I still don't want them to hear us. It's almost like we're going to be caught by our parents.

But then, Christian pulls my hair hard and slams inside of me. It feels so good, so bad, I can't help but scream out in ecstasy as another wave of pleasure rips through me.

"Christian!" _Yes! More! Please! More!_

"Ana!" He thrusts hard once more and groans as he reaches his climax, pressing himself into me.

Collapsing on top of me as he lets go of my hair, I feel his full weight pushing me further into the mattress. It's an amazing feeling, him on top of me, panting in my ear. I reach my hand up behind me so my elbow is on the bed and I can run my fingers through his damp hair. He nuzzles his nose in my hair and I hear him breath in deeply.

I'm still reeling from my extraordinary physical reaction to his impeccable sexual skills, but I know in this moment, he's created a monster in me. I'm now sex-crazed, addicted, and I want more regardless of the fact that I've just been sated. Not in my wildest dreams would I ever imagine we would be doing this, but the wonder that he's introduced me to; the amazing sex I've missed out on all my life, and now it's available whenever I want it... And boy do I want it... just not in _my_ bed.

"Don't worry," He pants as he pulls out. "We're alone. They left before we started."

He laughs when I hit him, knowing I was worried about us being heard. But I admit, it was kind of hot... the thought of being caught.


	8. A Chocolate Mess

**Apov**

I can't believe what I agreed to do, friends with benefits, and to do it with Christian Grey of all people. He may have stopped being a playboy because he was trying to get into my panties; he knew I wouldn't do anything with him if he had hoards of girls on the side, yet they still line up to be with him. Now that I've had him, I cant blame them for wanting him. I'm just glad we're going to be monogamous friends though.

 **...**

It's been a little over a week since we agreed to do this friends with benefits thing, and it's not as bad as I thought, sleeping with him. In fact, it's better, much, much better than I could've imagined. He's amazing in bed. And the best part, I've been sharing a bed with him since we started because my bed is too loud. That one time in my bed was enough for me to say no more, ever again. He came home one night and climbed in my bed but we moved into his room and have been there every sense.

He still stays out late most nights but he tells me he's working on starting his company, and he comes home a lot sooner than he did before. I believe him now and still feel horrible for thinking what I did; that he was a man-whore. When he comes home, if I'm sleeping he likes to wake me up with sex. And the morning sex, which nearly makes us late for work, even better. Don't even get me started on shower sex...

"Ana." My boss calling my attention pulls me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I try not to blush at what I was just thinking... sex seems to be always on my mind, even at work.

"You can go home now." He tells me.

I look around and feel my face flush even more with embarrassment at my not realizing it was time to leave. _Oops._ I call it the Christian Grey effect. It feels good to be noticed, especially by someone as sexy as Christian, I was invisible for so long. I'm not that blonde bombshell, playboy pin-up type of girl so I'm not the first thing a man notices but Christian has a way of making me feel like the sexiest girl in the world. Christian is amazing and has consumed my every thought.

Packing up, shutting down my computer, and grabbing my stuff to leave, I tell my boss goodbye but he insists on walking me out.

"So, uh..." He begins awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "You wanna grab a drink with me?"

"It's Tuesday." _Don't people usually drink on the weekend when they don't have to work the next day?_

"Friday then?" He asks hopeful, thinking my reason for saying no is that it's a weekday.

"Oh, sorry, I should've been clearer. I'm... um kind of seeing someone." I let him down. I wouldn't have drinks with him anyway, I mean, he's my boss, but I'm glad I have a legit reason not to. I'm not very good at lying and people seem to know somehow.

I smile as I walk to my car just thinking about the someone I'm seeing. Hopefully he wont be out late tonight.

 **...**

Once again, I make it home before anyone with SIP being closest to the house. I'm not sure what Kate and Elliot's plans are for tonight, they're usually doing some sort of wedding planning thing, and I hope they are again tonight because I kind of want to spend some time alone with Christian. It's embarrassing enough that they know we're... _together,_ but thankfully we're only _loud_ when we're home alone.

I quickly change into a summer-type dress and purposely avoid wearing panties before I walk out to the main room.

Kate walks in just as I'm walking out of the hallway.

"Hey, we're going to have dinner at Elliot's parents' house tonight." She starts, telling me since it's her turn to cook tonight. "I've already talked to Grace and she wants Christian to join us, as like a family thing, so... you coming?"

"I don't know, should I? If it's a family thing, I don't think I should."

"Grace already okayed it."

"Alright."

"Good. Well, Elliot and I have to do something with the wedding planner before we go so it wont be for another hour or so, depending on when we're done with the wedding planner. She wants to see the Greys' property so we're just going to stay there for dinner. That's why Grace wants everyone over. Elliot is on his way home now and then we're leaving straight away."

That explains why Christian took his bike this morning instead of riding with Elliot.

 _Hmmm. Maybe I should bring something since we're having dinner with the Greys'. Dessert maybe?_

"I'll make a cake." I tell Kate.

I know from pillow talk with Christian that chocolate is his favorite so maybe I'll make a chocolate cake.

"Sounds good. I wish I could help you bake but I don't think I even have time to change."

Soon, Elliot pulls up and honks.

"See. We gotta go, but we'll see you at the Greys'."

"Okay."

Kate runs out the door still wearing her work clothes, not having time to change.

I head towards the kitchen on my mission to bake. We have everything needed to make a cake except for the cocoa to make it a chocolate cake.

 _Hmmm._

Grabbing my phone, I decide to ask Christian to pick some up on his way home. I better check that he's coming here first instead of hanging out with guys from the sight or working with his friend Ros, I think he said her name was.

 **Are you coming home? -A**

 _ **I am. -C**_

 **Can you pick up some chocolate? -A**

 _Crap!_ I sent the message before I wrote what kind of chocolate needed. He'll probably think I'm on my menstrual cycle and will bring home a giant Hershey bar or something absurd like that. Although, I do wonder what if he would actually bring me chocolate for that reason alone or if he would be one of those guys who is unashamed to buy tampons and other feminine products for their significant others. He's never had to before...

I contemplate asking for tampons too but think better of it and go with what I really need before it's too late.

 **Cocoa, please. -A**

 ** _Sounds fun. What are we doing with chocolate? -C_**

 **I need cocoa for a cake. I plan on baking a chocolate cake but we don't have any cocoa. Can you pick some up, please? -A**

 _ **Chocolate cake? My favorite. But I like what I had in mind better. -C**_

I giggle and bite my lip as I read his text.

Instead of continuing to text, since he needs to drive, I head towards the kitchen and get everything I need out and ready.

It doesn't take long until I hear the roar of his motorcycle so I know Christian is home. And that familiar zing fills my veins. I'm starting to wonder if it's Christian that's made me feel this way instead of the motorcycle like I originally thought.

"Honey, I'm home!" He comes through the front door and into the kitchen carrying a grocery bag full of stuff, setting it on the island.

"What did you buy?" I ask peering inside to see.

"Chocolate." He shrugs.

"Chocolate?" I repeat with a giggle as I pull out all the chocolate he bought.

He bought chocolate ice cream, chocolate syrup, chocolate candies, chocolate chips, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate, and of course he got the cocoa I need for the cake. I texted him what I needed specifically so why all the extra chocolate?

When I look back up at him, he has _that_ look on his face. I know that look, it's a look that says he wants me. And apparently with chocolate.

"I told you," He stalks towards me. I grab the cocoa powder I need and back away from him. This gives me a Deja-vu moment, we've done this before. Before we were sleeping together. "What I have in mind is better than baking a chocolate cake."

"Sex is not better than cake." I lie as I tease him. It's totally better, especially sex with Christian. Gosh if I knew it would be like this between us, I wouldn't have been trying to avoid him all this time. I definitely would've gave in a lot sooner, that's for sure.

"I beg to differ." He has me cornered now. "I could remind you, if you'd like."

"Christian," I can't stop giggling when he wont let me leave the corner. "I have to bake this cake."

"After you're done, you're mine?" He checks.

"Yes," I'm still laughing. "I'm all yours."

He leans down to kiss me before he lets me move.

"After I bake the cake." I say before he gives me a quick, chaste kiss.

He finally moves away from me so I'm able to work and move around the kitchen.

"You wanna help?" I ask as I get started.

"If it'll get the job done faster."

"Am I to presume you only want me for my body?" I joke.

"Yes." He says in a totally serious tone, and if it weren't for his smirk that is fighting it's way onto his face, I may have believed him. I certainly would if he said this before I got to know him.

"Well then, I guess I better hurry so you can prove how sex is better than chocolate cake."

 **...**

We've made a complete mess of the kitchen with Christian's help, but it was very fun. We laughed and goofed around nearly the entire time. He really does suck at cooking, but with my help... okay, he wont be a master chef or anything but maybe he can do some things.

I'm just putting the cake in the oven now, the icing is already ready and waiting for when it's done.

I shut the oven and pick up my phone to set the timer then turn around to see Christian watching me intently.

"I'm all yours, Mr. Grey." I purr as seductively as I can.

He takes my phone from my hand, places it on the counter behind me then lifts me up and puts me on top of the counter as well. He pries open my legs so he can settle between them then he reaches up and kisses me.

"Mmmm." I moan as we deepen our kiss.

Christian begins caressing my body, so I arch my back, pushing myself towards him. He grabs my breasts but continues to move his hands lower.

"Christian." I moan as his hand travels up my thigh, inching closer and closer to my sweet spot.

"Fuck, baby." He groans as he pulls away from our kiss. "Are you not wearing any panties?"

I bite my lip and shake my head.

Heat rushes through me as he attacks my mouth. However, hearing his zipper being undone cools me back down.

"Christian, no." I push him away.

"You don't want to?" He pants, clearly upset and a little turned on that I'm stopping him.

"I do." I assure him. "Just not in here."

It's not our place, it's Elliot's and now Kate's too. Christian and I are staying in their home, it's not right if we have sex in their kitchen.

I yelp when Christian suddenly grabs me, throwing me over his shoulder and walks out of the kitchen without saying anything. I hear him grab the plastic grocery bag on his way out too so I know we're going to get messy with his chocolate confections.

Instead of going to his room, where we've been having sex and sleeping together, he enters my room. Usually I wouldn't want to have sex in my bed since it was so loud the last time, but I don't mind now since we're alone. I'm sure he enjoyed the noisy bed because he likes for us to be loud when we can. It's shocking that we're actually quiet when Kate and Elliot are home. Good thing their bedroom is on the other side of the house.

I squeal in surprise when he tosses me onto my bed.

"Stay there." He warns me as he sets the bag down on my side table then goes through the bathroom and then into his room.

Sitting up on my elbows, I watch him through the open door as I wonder what he's doing. I can't really see him, only when he's in view of the doorway.

I hear him leave his room then walk down the hallway. _Where is he going?!_

Well, he said to wait here so I do, only I'll do so naked.

I take off my wrap dress, now fully naked, and wait for him to return.

It doesn't take long for him to come back with the chocolate ice cream we put in the freezer, a spoon, and a tie. He pushes open the door to come inside but stops dead in his tracks when he sees me naked and waiting on my bed.

Finally entering the room, he shuts the door then sets the ice cream and spoon on my bedside table next to the bag of chocolate goodies.

He doesn't say a word but I watch as he strips down, only to frown disappointed when he leaves on his black boxer briefs. They sit low on him so I'm able to see his very happy trail and that sexy _V_ that leads to the promise-land, and I know he's hard if that bulge is anything to go by.

He goes into the bathroom, coming back with a towel.

"Lift your hips up."

I'm curious, but do as he asks anyway so he can put the towel under me.

As he climbs on the bed with me, I reach out to help him take off his underwear, but I just barely touch the hem when he suddenly grabs my hands to stop me and then straddles me. Before I can say anything he's kissing me hard, pulling my bottom lip with his teeth before he pulls it in his mouth and sucks.

He pulls away from our kiss to grab the tie he brought in with him.

"Hold your hands together." He tells me.

I do as he says without asking why, just watching as he binds my wrists together.

"What are you doing?" I finally ask when he begins tying the tie to my iron headboard. Now I know why we're in my bed and not his. He wouldn't be able to tie me to the bed in his room. I pull on the restraints but there's no getting out of them.

"You said you're all mine to do with as I wish." He smirks as he leans over and grabs the ice cream tub and spoon.

I watch, unable to move, as he opens the carton of ice cream and spoons some out, popping it into his mouth. He moans as he sucks the frozen treat from the spoon. _So he wants to tie me up and eat ice cream while he's on top of me?_

"You want to tie me up, sit on top of me, and eat ice cream?" I ask him my thoughts.

"You want some?" He asks in a very suggestive and husky tone, ignoring my question.

"Yes." I whisper. I want _some._

Christian spoons out another spoonful of chocolate ice cream, bringing it to my mouth.

I don't really want the ice cream, I want him, but I open wide for the bite anyway. Before I can wrap my lips around the spoon, he pulls the spoon away and eats the ice cream himself.

"Hey!"

"You don't look like you want it bad enough."

"I do! I want it," _Okay, I didn't but now I do_.

"Hmmm. I don't know."

"You're teasing me." I pout as I pull against the restraints again. I can't even move my hands to do anything.

He scoops out another bite onto the spoon.

"You know I like teasing you. Plus, it's just too good to share." He leaves my head spinning, sounding like he's talking about something else.

As he takes another bite, some drips down, landing on my stomach. I flinch at the sudden coldness and watch as Christian smiles slowly.

He takes out another spoonful but this time he doesn't eat it, instead he lets it drip all over my nipples, making them hard.

"Christian." I moan a squeal at the same time and pull on my restraints. I squirm to get away from the coldness of the spoon.

"Mmm." He moans as he watches the ice cream slide down from my nipple onto the swell of my breasts.

Without waiting any longer, he leans down and licks the sticky mess from my breasts and nipples, pulling each nipple into his mouth and sucking hard before releasing them with a pop. He looks up at me, eyes dark, sexy and lust filled. Keeping his eyes fixed on me, he darts his tongue out and licks me again.

He moves up to kiss my mouth. I return the favor and suck his tongue that is now cold from the frozen treat.

Christian pulls away again, this time grabbing the bag of goodies and pulling out the chocolate syrup.

"You're going to make a mess." I warn him as he opens the bottle.

"That's the plan." He grins.

"Christian!" I squeal when he pours it on my body.

"Mmm." He moans as he licks me clean.

I'm panting as he continues to lick, suck and nibble the lower he goes. So close to my sex, he dives in without warning.

"Mmm. Chocolate and Ana, my two favorite flavors."

He goes back in for more. It's such torture, such sweet, sweet torture as he circles his tongue on my clit. It's still cold from the ice cream but it's quickly warming up. Suddenly I feel icy coldness against my side. I realize it's the ice cream container that is still on the bed with us. It's almost painful but the pleasure he's giving me blocks it out. The new sensation, pain and pleasure, feels amazing.

"Christian." I moan as I pull on my restraints again as he swirls his tongue around and around. I was so badly to grab his hair, move him where I want his touch and keep him there until I explode.

He has to hold my thighs down because I'm squirming all over trying to get him where I want him.

He gets the hint well enough and begins sliding his tongue up between my folds and sucking on my clit as he inserts two fingers deep inside of me.

"Christian." I moan his name again, this time on the edge of coming undone.

"You taste so good, baby. So sweet and with a hint of chocolate." He continues, pumping his fingers faster as his mouth does the dirty work on my clit.

"Christian!" I shout as I pull my restraint harder. "Christian! I'm- I'm- I'm-" Before I can even get my warning out, I'm cuming so hard into his mouth. "Oh god! Oh god!"

He continues to work his magic, prolonging my orgasm.

When I finally come back down, he kisses up my body until he reaches my mouth, sliding his tongue inside to massage with mine. Kissing him is amazing. I get so high just from his kisses alone. This kiss, however, tastes like me mixed with chocolate and just a hint of Christian behind it all.

"Ice cream." I finally pant out.

He pulls away to grab the ice cream that is still touching my side near my hip now. Back on top of me, he scoops out a spoonful and finally gives me a taste of the chocolate without the Ana. It's almost just what I need after coming down from my orgasmic high. A big bottle of water would've been better. _Maybe he has chocolate milk_ , I giggle at the thought.

He sets the container on the table this time but instead of getting anymore chocolate out, he comes back to me, continuing our kiss.

We kiss as he reaches down and releases his dick. I feel him line up, -thankful that I started taking birth-control so we no longer use condoms- and just before he pushes in, my body stiffens at the strange smell at the same time the smoke detector starts going off. _Crap!_

"Christian, the cake!"

"Shit!" He moves away from me, pulling his boxer briefs back into place, and then thankfully releases me from the tie. I guess if the house is on fire he would want me to get out if he can't make it back here in time to release me.

He doesn't wait for me to get up though, he just takes off running out of my room. It takes me a bit longer since I'm naked, but since no one else is here but us, I grab my robe and wrap it around my body. I wouldn't want to give anyone a show should they decide to show up unexpectedly or if we had to get out of the house quickly.

As I walk down the hallway towards the kitchen, I tie my rob in place. And when I make it to the kitchen, it's filled with smoke. _How long were we... messing around?!_ Christian has already pulled the burned cake out of the oven and is opening windows to get the smoke out.

The smoke detector is still going off like crazy, louder than it was heard from my room because I'm standing so close to it now. I grab a stool and reach up to push the button so I can turn it off as I watch Christian cough and move his arms to push the smoke outside through the now open windows and sliding door.

I can't believe we burned the cake, I didn't even hear the timer go off. I know I set it on my phone.

I look around and see my phone sitting on the counter. I thought we brought it into the bedroom with us, but now I remember Christian taking it from me and putting it on the counter.

Walking towards my phone and the burned charcoal-cake, I check to see that the timer did go off but turned itself off after so long.

"Great." I sigh, disappointed that we let the cake burn.

"I'm sorry, baby." Christian comes over to me, putting his hands on my hips to pull me towards him.

I lean against him as he wraps his arms around my waist, the smoke now mostly gone but the smell of burned chocolate cake still lingers in the air.

"It's okay," _I guess we just wont have dessert tonight_.

"My parents wont care if you don't bring anything."

"Crap!" I completely forgot that I was baking the cake to go to his parents house! And now no way do I have enough time to bake another because we have to go to the Greys' like now. I barely have time to shower but that's a must when I'm covered in sticky chocolate.

So much for making a good impression with the Greys' even though they already know me. But, and I don't know if Christian will say or do anything while we're there, but now that I'm sleeping with their son I wanted them to... I don't know... _I don't know!_ I'm so frustrated right now I can't even think straight.

Maybe I do have time to make another cake if we're a little late. Kate said an hour or so and she's always late. I'll make the cake and just apologize for being late. Surely that will be okay.

"Baby." Christian pulls me back to him when I start rummaging around the kitchen getting things ready to bake another cake.

"I have to bake another cake, Christian." I explain as I pull away from him again. He probably wants to continue his sexy chocolate time in the bedroom.

"You don't have time." He tells me what I already know.

"I know. I'll be late, it's okay."

"We're already going to be late enough as it is because we need to shower."

"Maybe we can bring some of the chocolate you bought?" There has to be something in his bag of goodies we can bring with as a treat.

"Baby, I have plans for that chocolate." I wraps his arms around me and I feel his hardness against my hip.

Okay, maybe I don't have time to bake another cake but I'm sure we have time to get in a quick release. Maybe in the shower. We have to clean ourselves up anyway. But, maybe we can stop at a store on the way to Bellevue. Store bought is still okay, right? It's the thought that counts.

"Shower with me?" I ask then bite my lip as I look up at him through my lashes.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

"Christian!" I squeal when he picks me up again. "Put me down."

I can't control my laughter as he runs to our adjoining bathroom instead of letting me walk.

Once we're in the bathroom is when he sets me down, only to pull my robe off that's covering my naked body. I giggle again as I see my body in the mirror in front of me looking like Christian used brown finger-paint and got it all over me. My giggles die down when Christian finally takes off his boxer briefs, revealing his erection.

He reaches inside the shower and turns the water on, instantly filling the room with steam.

Christian is first to step in, then turns to help me inside the shower.

It's too hot, as always with him, so I reach up and turn it down to a more comfortable temperature. I don't know how he can stand it that hot.

Grabbing his body wash, he puts some in his hand and begins to wash my body. This isn't our first shower together. We both like the smell of his body wash, I'm sure for different reasons, and he likes to use his hands to clean my body instead of my loofa.

I can't help panting as his hands run all over my body taking their sweet time on my breasts. I feel the dampness between my legs building again as well as that, all too familiar now, tingling sensation low in my belly.

Turning around, it's my turn to wash him. He told me about his touch issues when he was younger and how it's no longer a problem for him. But I'm still cautious remembering that he also said it was still an uncomfortable feeling.

"I love when you do this."

"Do what?" I ask as I finish washing him.

He just shakes his head, not answering but looking at me in awe. It's a different look than I'm use to with him. It's not lust, or desire, but I can't put my finger on this new look.

I move my hands up and play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Wanting to kiss him, I do.

Christian easily lift me and pushes me against the wall as our kiss turns more passionate, desperate and carnal. It doesn't take him long to line himself up and slowly push inside of me. I'm still wet from earlier and he's not shy about telling me.

"Oh, Christian," _Will I never get enough of him?_

 **...**

Okay, so we're late. The shower sex lasted longer than planned so we couldn't even stop at a store. Since we don't have anything to bring, Christian drove us to his parents' house on his motorcycle since it's faster.

I don't know why, because I've been here plenty of times even overnight, but I'm kind of nervous to be here today. Not because I don't feel comfortable or anything, but because Christian and I have been doing so great together alone in our little bubble, and I don't want that to pop. I don't know how he'll be while we're here, if he'll act differently towards me in front of people, especially his family. I mean, Elliot knows we're sleeping together and he could care less. I'm sure Mia will be thrilled, but Grace and Carrick don't know.

I get off the motorcycle first, Christian following shortly after. I'm still overthinking everything that may happen as he begins to walk ahead of me...

 _Is he going to act like nothing's happening between us? Will he act like we're a couple? Because we're not a couple... But we do act like we are... Will they question us? Will they approve? What if they don't? Are we even going to say we're involved? Or will we just let them speculate?_

Christian must sense that I'm not following him because he stops and looks back at me.

"Come on, baby."

"I-" Don't know what to say so I follow him.

"Hey," He calls me back grabbing my arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I answer quietly and shake my head.

He raises his eyebrow not believe. I look down to avoid his eye contact but he puts a finger under my chin and tilts my head up so I'm forced to look at him.

"Tell me what's wrong." He demands to know.

"Nothing really." I say but he doesn't let it go. "I- I'm just... a little nervous, I guess."

"Why?" He asks seriously.

"Because we're... doing what we're doing. I don't want your parents to look badly towards me because I'm..." I shrug my shoulders not really knowing how to say it.

"They wont." He assures me but I don't believe him. "You know my folks aren't like that."

"That's true," Grace and Carrick are very sweet and loving people, very down-to-earth.

"If at any time you feel uncomfortable and you want to leave, tell me and we'll go. Understand?"

I nod my head with an appreciative smile. "Thanks."

With his finger still on my chin, he lifts my face higher and comes down to kiss me. It starts slow, but just like all our other kisses, it quickly turns heated.

We pull away as we hear the front door open and I know I'm blushing a very deep shade red thinking Grace just caught us, but when the door is fully open, Mia is revealed. She's smiling like she hit the jackpot, but then again, she's always thrilled to see her brother. I'm just thankful it's Mia and not his mother.

"I heard your motorcycle, Christian." Mia grins as she walks down the front steps.

 _Okay, maybe she didn't see anything_.

"So," She turns to me with a bright smile. "Are you still not thinking about that kiss with my brother?"

 _Crap! She totally saw us practically making out in the front yard_.

Before I can say anything, not that I really know what to say, I feel Christian's hand wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him.

"Actually, Mimi," He begins but I react fast.

I spin around, he's still holding me close, and reach up to cover his mouth with my hand. I'm not sure what he was planning to tell her, but the tone he used, and the smirk he gave, it couldn't have been good. Luckily it's his parents, not his sister I'm worried about. But what if Mia runs off to tell them what Christian told her.

"If you say one thing, just one," I warn him, holding up a single finger on my other hand that is not covering his mouth. "I'm going to gag you during this whole thing and you wont even be able to eat."

I feel him smirking behind my hand and then he tries to talk behind my hand, knowing I can't understand him.

I give him one final warning look before I remove my hand to hear him.

"Why are you going to gag me?" He asks innocently. "I didn't say anything."

"Because you have a dirty, filthy mouth... A _very_ dirty mouth and you have no filter."

And I don't want his parents to know we've been having sex if we're not in a relationship, it's bad enough Kate and Elliot know. Maybe we should've talked about this before we got here, what we would tell them if they asked why we're suddenly so affectionate and friendly towards each other. I don't even know if he will be, I'm just assuming. Maybe I should just go and let the Greys' have dinner with their children and future daughter in-law. But then, I have no way to get home because I don't know the first thing about driving a motorcycle.

"And what, prey tell, are you going to gag me with?" He doesn't believe that I'll do it. I so will.

"I'll find something, anything. My panties- I mean-" _Crap! And I said he had no filter!_

"Oh, I like that." His eyes light up as he grins a panty soaking smile. "HEY, MA!"

I jump when he shouts.

"Christian!" I yell after him as he takes off running towards the back yard and leaving me in the front.

There's no way I can catch him but I have to try.

"Are you and Christian together?" I hear Mia ask before I can chase after Christian. I totally forgot she witnessed our exchange.

Letting Christian run off, hoping his filter is better than mine, I turn my attention to his sister. I don't think he'll actually tell Grace what we're doing... _Will he?_

"Not really." I tell Mia, not really knowing what to say. "We're... it's complicated, but we're kind of.. I guess you could say seeing where it goes, and we're being exclusive so... I guess, kind of."

"So you're dating?" She grins.

"Like I said, it's complicated. But- he's not as bad as I thought he was." I smile thinking about how I've come to enjoy Christian's company.

Mia and I lock arms and start to walk in the direction where Christian took off from.

When we round the corner, I see he's talking to Grace. My body instantly tenses up in wondering what he's saying.

"Don't worry," Mia senses my reluctance to go further. "Mom will be thrilled."

"I'm not so sure about that. He's not my boyfriend or anything, we're just... you know."

We make it to where everyone is on the patio, Carrick is pulling meat off the grill with Elliot's help, Kate is just coming out of the house with a beer in her hand and giving it to Elliot. And Grace, she pulls away from Christian and walks towards Mia and I with a huge smile on her face.

"Ana," She smiles at me and Mia releases my arm so Grace can hug me. "I'm so glad you came."

"Uh- yeah." I hug her back and look at Christian over her shoulder with his hands in his pockets and a pleased grin on his face.

 _'what did you say to her?!'_ I mouth at him but he just shrugs and walks towards us.

"Let's not scare her away, mother." Christian jokes as he pulls me to his side.

"Oh, Christian, stop it." She playfully swats at him. "Everything's ready, just help yourselves."

When Grace walks away from us, I turn to Christian and give him _the look_ , complete with hands on my hips.

"What?" He has the nerve to ask.

"You know what." I tell him offensively. We're far enough away so nobody can overhear us. "What did you say to your mom?"

"I didn't say anything... I wouldn't want to be gagged." He wiggles his eyebrows playfully. I have to bite my lip to keep me from giggling. "But I do want to gag you now that you brought it up. I love hearing you scream my name but gagging could be fun to try."

"Later." I tell him sternly. "And only if you tell me what you told your mom about us."

"Maybe I could tie you up again too." He moans at his suggestion as his hand snakes around my waist and he pulls me towards him.

I look around to see if anyone notices our exchange, and everyone here does. It's then when I notice Kate's parents and her brother is here too.

"Christian." I panic quietly.

"Relax, baby." He says seeing the fear in my eyes at what everyone will think of me and our 'relationship'. I didn't think being friends with benefits would be this... embarrassing. "I just told my mom that we're fucking like animals."

"Christian!" I hit his shoulder playfully, knowing he's full of it. And thankfully nobody can hear him.

"Maybe you should go take your panties off so you can gag me with them." He whispers in my ear.

"You're getting hard." I warn him sounding nonchalantly, like I'm talking about the weather.

"You make me hard." He puts the blame on me, totally unashamed with his come back.

I'm getting nowhere with him, I don't know what he told his mother but I know he didn't tell her that we're... having sex.

I just shake my head at him mouthing a 'behave' before I turn around to sit at the patio table next to Mia.

 **...**

Nobody has really said anything about the new vibe between Christian and I besides Mia when we first showed up. Kate and Elliot already knew and we're not showing any PDA so nobody is question anything, but Christian is still being his incredible attentive self. I don't know why I was worried that he'd act differently towards me in the company of others.

I was a little worried about what Christian's parents would think of me if they new what kind of relationship we were involved in. But whatever Christian told his mother seemed to make her happy so I'm not questioning it. Then I remembered that Christian said his dad is the one who set up that date with that girl. So far that hasn't been brought up so maybe Carrick doesn't know what happened. Yet anyway. Or maybe he doesn't want to bring it up in front of company.

The only thing I do notice is Christian's possessive side has come out to play. Whenever Ethan tries to talk to me or looks my way, Christian is quick to show him who I came here with by subtly putting his arm around my chair or gaining my attention to him. And it's really hot. I know he's not jealous, he has no reason to be, but it makes me feel things with him acting all alpha because of me.

Wanting some of the fruit that Grace put back in the fridge, I stand from the table after saying, "Excuse me," as quietly as I can so I don't disturb the families conversing about wedding talk.

"Where are you going?" Christian grabs my forearm, stopping me as he leans back to speak with me.

"Just in the kitchen." I assure him. "I was wanting some fruit."

"Grab me more lemonade, will ya." He hands me his empty glass.

"Sure." I nod and head towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I get out the lemonade and fill Christian's glass. Before I put it away, Kate walks in. I look up at her and wonder why she's looking at me the way she is. She almost looks concerned, but why would she be.

"What are you doing?" She asks me.

"I'm just getting some lemonade." I tell her as I put the pitcher back inside the fridge and pull out the bowl of cut fruit.

"For Christian?"

"Yeees." _What does it matter? And what is she getting at?_

"Ana, just... Do you really think you should be waiting on him hand and foot just because you're having sex with the guy? I don't want you to lose yourself by obsessing over your new found pleasure. Trust me, I know what it's like when you have great sex and you never want to stop."

"Where is this coming from, Kate?" _She's the one who convinced me to talk to Christian the morning after we first had sex_.

"I'm just worried about you."

"Why?"

"Well, you've been doing this thing with Christian for awhile now and... casual sex is fine, I've done it myself, but it seems like a bit more than just casual between you and Christian. He treats you like a girlfriend but only when it's convenient for him. I thought coming here would push him in that direction, but he didn't even introduce you as his girlfriend to his family."

"I'm not his girlfriend." I correct her.

"I know. I just never thought you would be okay with this type of relationship. I'd hate it if you forgot who you are; the girl who reads fairytales and dreams of happily ever afters. Ana, you put your whole heart into things, but it's an easy way to get it broken."

"Why do we need to label what we are? We like each other and have been... exploring a relationship, so to speak. I'm fully aware of how this looks, but Christian and I are okay and happy with the way things are, we don't need someone from the outside judging us."

"A relationship?"

"We are in a relationship, Kate, are we not? Friendship is a relationship regardless if sex is involved or not."

"Friends with benefits, sure." I don't know why, but that statement pisses me off. Maybe it's the way she said it. "But why would he buy milk when he's getting the cow for free? Do you really think you should be bending over backwards to please him outside of the bedroom, since that's what your relationship is, if he's not willing to do the same?"

"You know, first of all, I'm going in this relationship with Christian fully aware of what we are, I don't need a reminder." I pick up his lemonade as I walk towards the door. "And just because we aren't a 'real couple' by conventional standards, doesn't mean there is anything wrong with catering to him."

"Would he do the same for you?" She asks as I walk out.

I'm not the only one who is 'bending over backwards outside of the bedroom'. Christian is very attentive and respectful to me, he even went to the store to buy me cocoa for the cake we burned. Granted he also bought that chocolate for his own selfish reasons, I know Christian would do anything I asked of him. Yes, I got him wrong when I first met him, but now I know he's a sweet guy.

I don't know what her problem is, she's had her fair share of relationships throughout college and some of them were friends with benefits.

Trying to calm down from my little talk with Kate, I make my way outside to the group. Kate follows me out shortly after and reclaims her spot next to Elliot who is talking to Ethan about the Mariners.

I sit down next to Christian and hand him the glass filled with lemonade.

"Where's your fruit?" He asks me.

And crap if I didn't forget it because of Kate's nose getting in my business.

Christian stands, saying, "I'll get it, baby." Kissing my head before he goes inside to retrieve my snack.

I can't help but glance up at Kate with a very satisfied smirk on my face as if to prove my thoughts right that Christian does do the same for me. I also notice Grace and Mia were watching Christian's interaction with me, all the guys were oblivious. I'm sure Grace suspects something is going on between us, regardless of what Christian told her, whatever it was. She looks happy, overjoyed even. And I don't know why, but now Kate's words from earlier are getting to me.

"Elliot," Kate calls his attention, slowly moving her eyes from mine to him. "Would you be a dear and get me some chocolate cake?"

"Weren't you just in there?"

"I was but I forgot."

Christian comes back out with a tiny little white bowl filled with cut fruit and a fork, just for me.

"Thank you." I tell him as he hands me the bowl and sits next to me again.

I stab a piece of watermelon and pop it into my mouth, moaning as I enjoy the show of Kate trying to get Elliot to do the same for her except with cho... _Oh shit!_ There is no chocolate cake.

"What's wrong?" Christian asks me seeing my frown.

"Uh- nothing."

Christian steals a couple pieces of strawberry from my bowl and puts them in his glass of lemonade then comes back to my bowl for a piece of watermelon. I playfully try to stab his finger this time with my fork that I'm using, being sure not to actually hurt him.

"If you're going to steal my fruit, you could've at least got us a bigger bowl so we could share."

"Don't worry, I'll get us more when we need it." He pops the watermelon piece into his mouth and chews it with a smile.

"I'm really wanting a piece of chocolate cake," Kate is still desperately trying to get Elliot to do something for her. "Ana made some and-"

"Oh, we didn't bring the cake." Christian speaks up, stealing more fruit from me. He's eating more than me, but at least he said he would get us more when we run out.

"What?" Kate asks turning her attention to us now.

I blush at the reason why we didn't bring the cake as we now have everyone's attention.

"Well, Christian drove us here on his motorcycle so we couldn't." I explain the little white lie. We really did come on his motorcycle.

"Why didn't you bring it in your car?"

"Because Anastasia burned the cake." Christian happily volunteers, throwing me under the damn bus. "We were busy." And backing up.

 **...**

The rest of the night is filled with everyone taking a stab at me for burning food, even if I did set a timer for it but left my phone in the other room. Elliot wanted to get details of how it was possible to be busy for so long that we ended up burning the cake. _He knew damn well what we were doing_. Apparently Grace did too because she hit him on the back of his head to keep him quiet. Of course I couldn't help but get my jab in when I mentioned, albeit discreetly, that Christian has stamina unlike Elliot.

Kate never did get Elliot to wait on her but she did apologize because Christian did return to the kitchen for more fruit for us to share. She just assumed, which I learned you shouldn't do, that he was using me for sex. I'm glad I know now what kind of person Christian really is, and to be honest, I'm glad he gave me the time of day after the way I thought about him.

I really had nothing to be nervous about with Christian's parents. Carrick didn't really pay much attention to us, and Grace seemed to like me even more, now that I'm... whatever she thinks Christian and I are doing. We didn't say anything to them about us or our relationship because it's complicated enough without explaining that we're serious but not serious.

We have work tomorrow morning so we didn't stay long.

Christian drove us home and I went straight to my room to grab my pajamas. We cleaned up our chocolate mess as best as we could after our shower but I'm glad we'll be sleeping in Christian's room. I giggle seeing the tie still connected to my head board.

After grabbing my pajamas, I change before walking into Christian's room through the bathroom.

"You wont be needing those, baby." He tell me of my pajamas, grabs me, pulls down onto the bed with him so I'm under him and kissing me soundly as his hands move up my night-shirt. As much as I want to it's very late and I'm exhausted.

"I'm really tired." I tell him reluctantly as I caress his scruffy face. "And we both have work tomorrow."

He pouts but gets up anyway to turn off the light, then he strips down to his boxer briefs before climbing in bed with me. He pulls my back to his front and wraps his arm around me as I snuggle closer to him.

"Kate got on my nerves today," I tell him all about what happened in the kitchen at his parents' house and what she said.

"Kate's a bitch." He mumbles.

I giggle but agree. "She can be but she's also my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend?" He asks playfully.

"You're my best boy friend." I freeze at what just came out of my mouth and the way it sounded. "I-I mean... I mean I didn't mean... That is if you- Oh for the love of all things chocolate, where are my panties, I need to be gagged."

"That can be arranged." He begins pulling at the elastic of my panties that sits at my hips.

 _Damn Kate and my unfiltered mouth!_ So much for being tired and having work tomorrow, but it's totally worth it.


	9. Calling It A Wash

**Cpov**

 _Three Weeks Later_

Everything has been going smoothly since Anastasia and I started this relationship of sorts, and I do mean everything. We fuck in my bed, something about her bed being to loud... I didn't hear a god-damn thing but she insists her bed makes noses while we fuck. She also sleeps with me every fucking night and it's amazing to wake up with her in my arms. The morning sex is just as incredible too.

I haven't really done much work regarding GEH, I mean, I have purchased a small telecommunications company and Ros has been keeping me up to speed with everything that's on the market, but we still don't have enough money to purchase big so I'm still working at Elliot's construction company.

It's mid-week, Tuesday night poker night with the guys from the crew. Usually I would go to Sawyer's place on Tuesdays and play poker with the guys as a way to earn more money, but I'd rather go home and spend my night with the one and only enticing Anastasia Steele.

We've been getting closer these past few weeks and I plan to ask her to be my girlfriend tonight. Her slip-of-the-tongue a few weeks back had me thinking about it every since. I know I could sit back and enjoy what we've been doing, but I want to make it official, our relationship. And I would love to call her mine.

I've never done the girlfriend thing because I've always been so busy with school and working on GEH that I just didn't have time for a girlfriend. Anastasia is nothing I expected a girlfriend would be, but I find myself wanting to be with her more and more, and it's not just the sex. She makes me feel so young and alive, so carefree. I'm less stressed around her, it's like she calms me.

I smile as I remember what happened last Tuesday when I was about to head to Sawyer's place, but I got a text, along with picture message of the beautiful and enchanting Anastasia. And it wasn't just any picture, no. She was in a fucking bikini on her way to a charity car wash.

After work, I pack my shit up and leave it in Elliot's mobile office so I don't have to haul my crap on my bike in my backpack, and as I make my way to the parking lot, I recall what happened last week and hope I get a similar text message today...

 _~FLASHBACK~_

Anastasia just sent me a text, she's been kidnapped by my sister. They're going to raise money for Coping Together, my parents' charity, and she didn't want to go. I didn't know why she wouldn't want to go, it's for charity, so I sent her a text back saying to have fun and was about to head to Sawyer's... That is, until she sent me a picture of her in the tiniest fucking bikini I have ever seen in my life saying she's going to wash cars.

 _Fuck that shit if she's going to be washing cars wearing that!_

Instead of going to Sawyer's as planned, I hop on my bike and head home. Anastasia said Mia took her so I know Anastasia's car is at the house. I'll need a car if I'm going to pop up unannounced, I'll need an excuse, and since I don't have one, I'll borrow Anastasia's.

Once I'm home, I run to our room... well, my room but we've been sharing it, and grab her extra set of keys.

After I have what I need, I jog out to her car and dirty the damn thing as much as I can. I fight the smirk on my face as I grab a shovel from the garage and pile on the loose dirt that Elliot is going to use for some outside project. I'm sure he'll understand.

Before I leave, I grab the hose and spray the driveway down to get rid of the evidence, being sure not to clean Anastasia's car in the process.

 **...**

When I pull up to where the girls are doing their little car-wash, I see so many girls in shorts and bikinis.

I stay sitting in the car as I look for my girl.

 _My girl? It's only been a couple weeks and you're already calling her yours? Well she is mine_.

I can't help but notice that none of these girls are turning my head like they would before Anastasia and I hooked up.

A slow smile forms on my face when I see her. She's wearing one of my T-shirts on top of her bikini. _Good girl._

Putting her car in gear, I drive over to where she is and get out.

She's smiling as she grabs a soaked sponge and starts spreading suds all over the car she's working on. My T-shirt that she's wearing barely covers her ass and it so happens to be white so I can see the sexy bikini, that she so kindly sent me a photo of via text, through the material. My dick wakes at seeing her and I try to calm him down. But when the soap suds fall onto her thighs...

Before anyone notices me looking like a fucking pervert watching a girl wash a damn car, I get out, adjusting myself discreetly as I do.

Mia notices me before Anastasia does. She gets that excited look in her eye at seeing me and I know what's going to come next; her high pitched, _'Christian!'._ So, to not ruin my plan to surprise Anastasia, I put my finger to my lips, signaling Mia to keep quiet.

Mia frowns a bit confused and then breaks into a mile wide grin, thrilled when she sees who I'm walking up behind. I know Mia has been trying her hardest to get Anastasia and I together, if that mistletoe a few weeks back was anything to go by.

Anastasia squeals when I grab her around her waist and spin her in a circle.

"What do you think you're doing in my shirt?" I growl playfully in her ear.

"Christian!"

"Oh yeah, baby, you'll be screaming my name tonig-"

"Christian!" She squeals again, interrupting me.

I set her down so she turns around facing me. She's so beautiful when she smiles, I love being the one to make her smile.

"What are you doing here?" She grins at me.

"Need a car wash." I shrug.

"You don't have a-" She cuts her eyes behind me at her car. "My car!"

"Told you I needed a car wash." I try not to laugh.

"What did you do to my car?"

 _I made it look better_.

"You did this on purpose." She accuses me.

I shrug again. _I did_.

"Regardless, it needs to be cleaned."

"Oh, you're helping." She tells me.

"What?!"

"You heard me, mister." She grabs my hand and puts her sponge in my palm.

"I was actually hoping to just watch you do it." I look down at the sponge in my hand and then back up at her.

"I bet you were." She walks back to the bucket and grabs another sponge.

She starts spraying off her car then scrubbing it with the soapy sponge, and fuck me if that doesn't turn me the fuck on. Too bad all these guys are around, I'd love to see her in the bikini instead of seeing it through my shirt. But even through my shirt is a fucking turn on because she's wearing _my._ fucking. shirt.

"Come on, Christian." She calls to me over her shoulder.

"Oh, I'll come alright," _All over you tonight._

Extremely pleased that she started taking birth-control doesn't even explain how much of a high I receive at feeling her bare.

Since I'm still wearing my work shirt, I take it off and toss it into the back of her car before I start helping her.

I smirk knowing it's distracting her but then she does it... She takes the shirt off she's wearing. Her fucking cover! And as much as I'm enjoying the view, so are the other men around here. That's not going to fucking happen.

Dropping my sponge, I walk around and grab her.

"Christian, what are you-"

"Get in." I interrupt her, holding the driver's door open.

"Why?"

"You know why."

She sees the look in my eyes and knows what's about to happen. Without further questioning, she gets in.

 _~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Needless to say we didn't stay at that carwash a moment longer. I was the one who ended up kidnapping her... Well she drove but I gave her directions to an empty parking garage. I couldn't wait to be inside of her a moment longer, and the way her body looked in that bikini, all glistening wet from the water, a few suds here and there. It was torture waiting the few seconds for her to get over the center console and onto my lap. I already had my pants pulled down to my thighs and my dick out and ready.

"Yo, Grey!" I look up hearing someone yell my name, bringing me from my thoughts before I'm able to remember how incredible car sex was.

Sawyer's walking up to me and when he reaches me I shake his hand.

"What's up?" I lean against my bike.

"Not much, the guys just want to know if you're coming over tonight. My roommate wants to win the cash you won off his ass back."

I laugh remembering the last poker night I went to, before Anastasia, and how Jason, Luke's roommate was killing it at the table. That is, until I walked in. He met his match with me. I lost some, won some, he lost some, won some, it was actually pretty fun and challenging.

"Nah, man." I let him down. "I think I'm just going to go home and spend time with Anastasia."

"Man, you're whipped." He laughs. "You haven't been to poker night since you started hooking up with her."

"I'm not whipped." _I'm not_. "She's just more entertaining than a bunch of guys who drink beer, smoke cigars and play cards all night."

"Yeah, okay." He grins, unbelieving me.

"I'll see ya tomorrow."

We shake hands again and then I get on my bike.

Before I can start the engine, my phone rings so I pull my phone out incase it's Anastasia needing something on my way home from work. First it was cocoa powder for a chocolate cake. Last week it was chocolate chip cookies because she wanted to bake cookies but we didn't have the chips. When I got home, I decided to learn how to bake. Needless to say, no baking actually took place and we didn't make any cookies.

I smile at the memory but frown when I see Ros' name instead of Anastasia's.

Wondering what she could want, I answer the call.

"Grey."

 _"You're never going to believe this,"_ She gets right to it without saying hello, one thing I like about her. _"I found_ the _company to get us on the map. It will take off like a wildfire in the forest after a shit storm of gasoline is poured down if we buy this one, Christian. We just need $100,000."_

"I don't think I have that much." Shit, the last time I checked my account, after buying that small company last week, I only have about $15,000. Instead of saving, I've been spending and now I really could use the money.

 _"I would say I can loan you some, but I think I only have about 5k I can put in."_ She offers _. "Gwen would kill me if I took too much out of our savings. As much as I feel this is the one, it's also a risk, as you know, but I_ _'ve been talking to the owner and $100,000 is the lowest he'd take. If not, the sharks are going to pounce once they discover what I did. It's a gold mine!_ _It's the company of all companies. The holy fucking grail of companies. Just add my cash and pay me back."_

"It still wouldn't be enough." I run my hand through my hair. "Maybe we can sell the one we just bought?"

 _"We'd lose money if we sold now."_

 _Fuck, she's right._

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. Maybe if I ask once more he'll see things my way.

"Let me call you back." I tell Ros. "How long do we have?"

 _"At most, about a month. After that he's making it public knowledge. I'll send you an email with all the details for the company."_

I end the call and take another deep breath. I should call Anastasia before I do this, she always seems to calm me down somehow, but then I think better of it and decide I better call her after. I know this conversation isn't going to go well but I have to try one last time.

I hope Anastasia has recovered from this morning because I'm going to need a good fuck tonight.

Before I can make the call, Ros' email comes through and fuck me, she's right. This is it. This is exactly what I've been waiting for. And nobody knows about this company being available yet, this is my chance.

 _"Hello?"_ My father answers on the second ring.

"Dad." I acknowledge him.

 _"Christian?"_

"Yeah. I- I wanted to talk to you about... about my inheritance."

 _"Christian, we've talked about this enough, don't you think? My conditions still stand."_

"I know, but there's this company that's just become available and I need the funds to buy it."

 _"_ _I'm not just going to hand you that much money and you blow it on some 'great business venture' that blows up in your face."_

"Okay," I expected that, he says it every time I ask. "But what if I borrow $100,000 and I sign a contract that says I'll pay you back within a year's time."

He sighs and I think he's going to say something about me not having the knowledge of building a business that college would give me, the same thing he always says, but what he does say takes me by surprise. Even his tone is different, lighter.

 _"And if you don't pay me back?"_

 _Fuck. Is he considering the loan?!_

"I will. I promise. This company is only going to be available for so long, I just need $100,000,"

"Actually I could even use $80,000." I say when I remember I have 15k in my account and Ros would loan me 5.

 _"I see."_ Fuck. This doesn't sound good. _"You know, son, it wouldn't have been this hard to finish college and then you could've had all of it by now. Now you need 100, 80... What's next? You'll lower it to 50? Christian, listen to me. I tried to get you to finish college and get your degree, that's what the money was for, to help you after school. But you wouldn't do it. Instead you became this slacker that mooches off his brother. You wouldn't even have a job if it wasn't for Elliot._ _I wont have my children become slackers, Christian. You need to learn the value of hard work._ _"_

I stay quiet as I listen, getting more and more pissed off at the words he's accusing me of. He doesn't realize all the shit I've given up just to get to where I am.

 _"Now, even if you go back to college, I still wont give you the money. It's always about this money to you and it's not even yours, it's mine that I put aside for you under certain conditions. Period. Life isn't about money, Christian, and the sooner you learn that, the better off you'll be. Obsessing over money is going to ruin you in the end, mark my words._

 _"It's my money and the only way you will see that money now is if you have children and they graduate college. And then it will go to them, not you. But lord knows when that will happen, you can't even go out on a date with a nice girl? That's right, Leila told her father all about the girl at your apartment when she arrived. How are you ever going to find a nice girl to settle down with if you're always going after these floozies who can't keep their legs closed?_ _Grow up and make something of yourself._ _"_

He fucking hangs up on me.

I'm breathing like a bull, nostrils flaring at the shit he said.

Kicking up my stand, I start my bike and take off with no direction in mind. I can't go home, not yet. I should because Anastasia is there and she always calms me somehow, she'll know what to do, what to say, but I can't put that on her. I'm pissed the fuck off and I don't want to take it out on her or say something to her I'll regret.

 **...**

I end up at a bar, some small pub named Fifty's. _Some shithole place!_

After I order a double bourbon, I find a private booth and tell the waitress to keep them coming.

 **...**

I don't know how long I've been here or how much I've had to drink, but soon I sense someone coming near me.

"I need another." I push my empty glass towards the waitress.

To my surprise, she sits across from me with the whole fucking bottle as she pours some in my glass.

When I look up, I see a chick about my age, maybe older. She's blonde, short hair like Mia's and she's dressed in tight black.

"You're not the waitress." I tell her.

"You looked like you could use some company." She practically purrs as she eye fucks me.

I laugh once.

"If that's what you thought, that I need company, you seriously need help..." The alcohol makes me lose my train of thought for a moment before I continue. "Trust me, I don't need any fucking company and if I did, I have the perfect woman waiting for me at home."

"You're not wearing a ring." She looks at my left hand, checking.

"No." I lift my glass and bring it to my lips. "Not married." I say before I take a drink.

"Girlfriend?"

I shake my head because I haven't asked Anastasia yet. I was planning to but ended up here instead.

The girl across from me smiles like she's won something.

"You're a Grey, right?"

 _Great. She sees dollar signs because of my fucking name_.

"Sorry," I let her down. "As I've said, I'm not available."

"We're just sitting together." She plays innocent. "Why don't you tell me your troubles. Maybe I can help."

"Unless you have $100,000, you can't."

"Maybe I do."

I look up from my drink. She's caught my attention now.

"Maybe you do?" I repeat. "You don't look like you do, especially being in a place like this, no offense."

"I'm rebellious." She explains. "My daddy is rich."

"So what. How will that help me?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not going to have sex for money."

I cock my head to the side at the idea. Now why didn't I think of that? Not the sex for money, but I could've been a male stripper. They earn a shit ton of money and I know I look good enough to do the job. I could've even tried my hand at being a highly paid escort.

 _The alcohol is getting to you, Grey, you know why you're not those things._ It will look badly if I finally make it in the business world _._ I could see the tabloids now; _Christian Grey earned the money for his business by dancing in a G-string thong. Up next is the video from his stripping days._ The girls would go wild but nobody in the business world would take me seriously.

 _No-damn-body would take me serious._

"That's not what I want," She tells me. "Though if you're willing I definitely wouldn't turn you down."

"As I've said, and am getting tired of repeating I might add, I'm not available."

Anastasia and I may not be in a committed relationship yet but we are completely monogamous and I plan on making her my girlfriend. I would _never_ cheat on her. In fact, I was thinking about taking our relationship to the next level and asking her to be my girlfriend. Wait, I already said that. Maybe I have had too much to drink, I should just go home. Fuck, I can't drive like this. I know, I'll call my baby to pick me up.

With that in mind, I stand from the table, tossing a few bills down to pay for my drink and tip the waitress that was attending to me.

"Okay. Okay. No to the sex." The chick stops me. "But you haven't heard what I want from you yet? You want $100,000? I'll pay you double."

"What do you have in mind?" I ask, deciding to humor her.

She smirks and soon it turns into a massive grin as she tells me her plan and how she will pay me the money I need.


	10. Accepting The Unacceptable

**Cpov**

 _It's late when I make it back home. I'm glad I wasn't drunk enough to agree to that chick, told her to fuck off and came home to my girl. Too bad it's so late and she's sleeping or I would ask her to be mine right now. Perhaps I should wake her, she'll be ecstatic I'm sure, right?_

 _I take off my clothes, leaving on my underwear, and climb in bed with her. Leaning on my elbow, I move her hair from her face with my other hand and just stare at the beautiful girl next to me. The only girl I've ever really wanted. Just the thought of her does things to me._

 _"Anastasia." I whisper to her sleeping form._

 _"Ana, baby." I call to her again when she doesn't move._

 _"Wake up." I urge her, kissing her lips. "I want to tell you something."_

 _She finally stirs, blinking open her eyes. They're darker than usual and not from lust, this darkness is different. It must be the darkness of the room, only the moonlight giving it a soft glow._

 _"I want to ask you something." I tell her excitedly._

 _"What is it, Christian?" Her voice sounds off, different, but it's probably because she's just waking._

 _"Will you be my girlfriend?" I smile down at her._

 _"No." She rejects me. "Why would I be your girlfriend?"_

 _"I- Because I want you to be mine."_

 _She brings her hand up, caressing my face and it's then that I notice her hair is lighter, and shorter too. I can't blame this on the lighting of the room, her hair is short and blonde! Her eyes are a dark, cold blue and her voice is not that sweet and soft tone I've become attached to._ _When I look at her now, it's no longer Anastasia, it's the girl from the bar in my bed._

 _"You will be mine." She corrects me._

"You're engaged?!" Mia is the first one to speak, bringing me from my thoughts of my waking nightmare.

Everyone else is still sitting around staring at me and the girl that is hanging off my arm.

Not that I'm paying much attention to my family, who I came here to announce this to... No, I'm more focused on the girl I didn't expect to be here. Last I heard, via Elliot, Anastasia went to the dress shop with Katherine for their last dress fitting. She definitely wasn't supposed to be here.

When I finished agreeing to the deal last night, I knew I couldn't go home after that. I knew Anastasia would be sleeping and I couldn't sleep next to her, not after what I did. I already felt like the world's biggest asshole. Instead of calling Anastasia to pick me up, I called Sawyer and crashed on his couch.

I planned on telling Anastasia what I did, I didn't know how or when, but I knew I wanted to tell her in private. I feel like shit now with how she's finding out. The only reason why I'm saying anything to my parents is because my mother would kill me if I ran off and got married.

"You do know there will be a prenup." I hear my father say to Elena, daughter of John Lincoln, owner of Lincoln Timber and the man with the money. I'm not sure why he's saying this when he knows I don't have anything to bring into this marriage except his Grey name.

Elena takes what my father said is stride, happily telling him all about her status and where she comes from.

It seems Mr. Lincoln gave his daughter an ultimatum. Apparently she was getting older and hadn't settled down yet so he told her she was going to be cut off unless she got married. But it couldn't be to just anyone or she would marry her boyfriend Isaac. It had to be someone he approved of and what higher approval than from a Grey. Apparently Mr. Lincoln thinks fondly of my parents.

And that's the proposition she offered to me.

I'm to pretend to be her husband for 10 months, though it would be a legitimate marriage by law, after that we can divorce and act as if we never knew each other. She's going to pay me $100,000, $10,000 per month. She's going to buy the company I'm after and sign it over to me after 10 months of marriage. After I heard what she wanted, I was going to agree to the double she offered, but that would mean being married to her for longer and I don't want to be married to her any longer than I absolutely have to be.

"Did you knock you her up?" Elliot so boldly asks and everyone's eyes instantly widen and look at me.

"NO." I tell them, only looking at Anastasia. "We've _never_ had sex."

 _I wouldn't cheat on you, baby._

"I'm old fashioned." Elena explains. It's a lie because she tried to seduce me, even offering me a ride back to her place.

Anastasia looks like her dog just died, came back to life and died again, this time in front of her.

"I don't understand why the rush," My father goes on to say, "If this is about what I said in regards to your trust fund-"

I'm no longer listening to my father because Anastasia gets up and sneaks out of the room without saying anything. Nobody noticed her because all eyes are on me and the girl who is still holding onto my arm, but I sure saw her, because she's the only thing I've been able to keep my eyes on.

"I'll be right back." I tell everyone as I pry Elena's hands off my arm and rush to follow Anastasia.

 **...  
Mia-pov**

 _I cannot believe my brother! He brings home a girl that nobody knows and now suddenly they're engaged?!_ Just last week he was flirting with Ana at the charity event car-wash. And I know they've been seeing each other, I know that have feelings for each other, so why is Christian doing this? No wonder Ana looks so heartbroken. _How could Christian do this to her?! He's done a lot of stupid things in his life that were questionable but this?!_

I look over at Ana and she does look so heartbroken. She's sitting right next to me, trying her hardest not to cry, the poor thing. I would hold her hand for comfort but she has both her hands in her lap, trying not to look at Christian and this... this... this troll!

"I don't understand why the rush," Our father goes on to say, it's obvious he doesn't approve of this speedy marriage either. "If this is about what I said in regards to your trust fund, why don't we go to my office and you can show me your business plan, perhaps we can-" Dad suddenly stops talking when Christian walks out.

They're always going at it with this trust fund thing, because we're supposed to graduate college in order to get it. Christian didn't graduate so dad wouldn't give him his. But you would think Christian would be pleased that dad is going to listen to his business plan. Gees.

I look next to me and see Ana is gone. I'm about to go find her when I realize, hopefully, Christian followed her. Thankfully my brother who has shit for brains today has enough sense to go after her. Maybe if they talk in private, she can make him see what a horrible mistake this is, come back in and tell this girl to get lost.

The girl who calls herself Elena, but is really named bitch-troll, smiles at me and tries to sit where Ana just left.

"Seat's taken." I tell her, raising my brow.

 _This seat is taken as well as my brother's heart, so move along, you troll!_

"Of course." She smiles at me and moves towards Kate where there is an empty spot available.

"You can't sit here." Kate tells her not hiding her angry tone as she puts both her legs up so they are resting on Elliot's lap, leaving no room for the bitch-roll.

Elena looks at my parents, where the only seat left to sit is next to my mom, and when I look at their faces, even my mom's, I wouldn't want to sit by them if I were her.

Kate and I smile at each other when the bitch-troll leaves but then I realize she's probably going to find Christian and he and Ana need to talk.

 _CRAP!_

I quickly get up with my family following me...

 **...  
Cpov**

"Anastasia." I call to her once we're outside but she continues to walk towards her car.

Hearing me behind her makes her walk faster so I have to jog to catch her.

"Ana!"

She makes it to her car and is about to open the door but I'm only a second behind her. When I finally catch up to her, I shut the door and stand in front of it so she can't get in.

She doesn't say a word, instead she's about to go around the car to use the passenger side, but I grab her arm stopping her.

"Ana, will you just stop and talk to me!"

"What, Christian?" She asks through her tears, avoiding looking at me. "What do you want to talk about? The fact that you lied to me?"

"I didn't lie to you, Anastasia, I-"

"I get that we weren't really a couple, Christian, but I at least thought we were monogamous." She interrupts me. "It was your idea to be!"

"We were. I was. I promise." I step closer to her wanting to comfort her, but she moves out of my reach so I'm unable to touch her.

"You're getting married!" She's crying so much I can barely understand her. "You expect me to believe you didn't hook up with her?"

"I just met her yesterday." I try to get her to believe me that Elena and I haven't been sexually involved.

"And you're going to marry her already?! She's a complete stranger! For goodness sake, Christian, why not marry me? Because you've been with me for the past month." I don't think she realized what she just said to make her point. "Don't, Christian. Don't do it, I'm asking you not to."

"I have to."

"Why?" She continues to cry and I want nothing more than to comfort her but she wont let me touch her. I hate that she wont let me touch her.

"Please don't cry."

"Kate said I'm changing because of you..." She sniffs and wipes her eyes. "And you know what, she's right, I am. You make me the person I want to be instead of the person I've been my whole life. I felt alive for the first time ever with you. I thought... I know we weren't in a real relationship but I thought we were happy. Weren't we happy?"

"You have no idea how happy you've made me." I step towards her. "Being with you... Baby, it's ev-"

"Don't!" She grits through her teeth, stepping away from me as she continues to hold herself. "Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. That."

"Christian," Elena cheers obliviously from the fucking entryway, interrupting my conversation with Anastasia. "Are you ready to go?"

Anastasia pushes passed me and opens her car door now that I'm no longer blocking it.

"You better attend to your _fiancé_ , Christian Grey."

"I just can't win with you!" I say frustrated.

"It's not about winning, Christian." Is the last thing she says before she gets in and drives off in a hurry.

 _Fuck!_ This is not what I wanted. I never meant to hurt her, I didn't think she would be this upset, and I didn't want it to end this way.

"We have to go tell my parents now." Elena comes up next to me and grabs onto my arm again.

"I can't." I push her off.

"What do you mean you can't? You have to."

"Not now." I say, pulling away from her hold.

I run towards my parents' front door but my whole family has followed Elena outside and is watching the show.

"Elliot, I need your keys."

I knew I should've brought my bike and met Elena here. Instead she picked me up from Sawyer's place.

"I don't have my truck." He tells me and I look around for it to be sure he's not fucking with me. "Kate's parents dropped us off, we were actually going to get a ride home from Ana so I guess... Mom, can you take Kate and I home? Ana left and I have no idea why she would do that..." He glares back at me, continuing, "to us."

 _Sarcastic ass_.

"Mia!" I beg desperately. "Please."

Thankfully Mia takes off back inside the house. It doesn't take her long to come back with her keys to her custom Barbie-pink convertible.

This is what I've been seduced to, driving around in a pink car to go after my friends with benefits girl so she doesn't hate me for what I've done.

"Christian!" Elena shrieks when I run passed her towards Mia's pink fucking car.

"Go get her, Christian!" Mia cheers.

Anastasia just left and her car isn't that great, especially compared to Mia's. I'm assuming she went home, where else would she go, where else could she go, so I floor it and drive as fast as I can to Elliot's place. As I make my way there, the sky begins to darken and it's not long before thunder can be heard.

When I pull up to Elliot's house, I'm relieved to see Anastasia's car is here. But it's backed into the driveway with the trunk open.

 _Why does she have the trunk open?_

I get out and jog up to her car just as the rain begins to pour.

The trunk is empty so I shut it and rush inside the house.

"Ana!" I call her name as I run to our room.

Throwing open the door, I look around but I don't see her in here.

"Ana?"

She's probably in her room so I enter through the bathroom door.

I can hear her mumbling on the other side of the door and as I get closer I can hear her more clearly.

"...I understand. Thank you, sir."

 _She's talking to someone?_

When I get the door open, I see her. She has her back facing me and she's alone in the room but she's on her phone.

"Of course." She tells the caller as she ends the call, putting her phone down on her dresser.

She grabs some clothes from her dresser drawer and when she turns around, I can see the tears still running uncontrollably down her cheeks. It hurts me to see her like this, knowing it's my fault, that I made her feel this way.

She jumps when she sees me but then continues with her task of shoving her clothes into the bags on her bed as if I'm not standing in the room with her.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asks me as she gathers more personal items. "Shouldn't you be with your _fiancé_?"

"I came here to talk to you."

I watch her closely as she brushes passed me and walks into our bathroom, now gathering her personal belongings from there.

"Well, I have nothing to say to you." She wont even look at me.

She grabs everything except the shower gel which is mine because we share it. She said she likes to smell me on her while she's at work. I also liked her smelling like a man while she wasn't with me, it let others now she's not available.

"Anastasia, what are you doing?" I ask almost exasperated when she puts her toiletries in a smaller bag that's already on her bed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

She grabs another bag and starts to fill that one as well. I knew what she was doing but it hits me hard that she's leaving. She's not just leaving, she's leaving me.

"I'm getting my room ready for your fiancé." She tells me.

"Why?"

"You're right, I guess she would share your room, which was also my room too at one point, but I can't share a space with you and her."

"Ana." I croak not knowing what to say to her.

I didn't expect this to be so painful, for both her and I, to end this. I didn't know what to expect, but I didn't expect to feel like this.

I guess I thought nothing would change but it's clear I was living in a fantasy world because as soon as Elena and I got married, Anastasia and I would be no more. Sure Elena has a boyfriend, or so she says, but I know Anastasia is not the type of girl who would stay with me after doing this.

I guess I was too drunk last night to think about the ramifications of my actions. But now that I'm sober, I know I need to do this, it's the only way to get the money for my company. But that doesn't mean she and I have to stop being friendly. I care about her.

"Where are you going to go?" I know her parents don't live in Seattle and she wouldn't go too far away, she works here. Unless she quits her job too, but why would she do that? Then she would have no money and no place to go.

"It doesn't matter," She tells me. "It's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know."

"Anastasia, I need to know you're okay." I tell her. "I don't want you sleeping in your car, for fuck's sake, when there is a perfectly good and _loud_ bed here." I try to joke to lighten the mood but it obviously doesn't work.

"I have a place." She assures me, ignoring my little ill-timed joke.

"On such short notice?" I question. "Bullshit."

"I do." She insists.

"Have you been looking?" It's the only way to explain how she would be able to find a place so quickly.

"I have." She adds more to her bags.

"Why?" _And why the fuck wouldn't she tell me?!_

"Seriously, Christian?" She sighs frustrated now. "I live with my best friend who is engaged to be married. I don't want to live here while they're married and I'm sure they don't want me here while they're enjoying their honeymoon phase or when they have children. And, I've been looking for a place since you moved in, if you must know."

I don't know why, but this seriously pisses me the fuck off. Putting that aside, I focus on the task at hand. Keeping her here.

"I'm sure Elliot and Katherine are perfectly fine with you here. If not, they wouldn't let us stay while they were engaged."

"Kate and Elliot knew my staying with them was only temporary."

My plan to use my brother and her best friend against her backfires.

" _I_ don't want you to go."

She sniffs and wipes her tears, turning away from me to grab more of her things but I know it's to hide her emotion.

"I can't stay here." She barely gets out, the thunder now getting louder doesn't help for me to hear her.

"Yes, you can. You know you can."

"I can't. Not if you're here." She twists the nonexistent, imaginary knife that's been in my chest since I walked into my parents' house.

"Why?"

"I can't." She says not answering me. "I just can't."

"Then I'll leave." I don't know where the fuck I'll go, but she can't leave. Maybe I can crash on Sawyer's couch, I'm sure his roommate wont mind.

"Are you moving in with your _fiancé_ then?"

"Stop calling her that!" I shout. "She's not my fucking fiancé, Anastasia!"

"I'm sorry," She finally turns around to stuff more of her shit in the bags. "What should I call the woman you introduced to your family as the woman you plan to marry then? Is there another name you'd like for me to refer to her as? You're bride perhaps?"

"I'm marrying her for money, okay." I admit to her.

"What?!" She stops what she's doing to look at me in disgust.

"I need money to start up my company, she needs to get married before she's 30 or her father will cut her off. I met Elena at a bar last night and she made me an offer I couldn't refuse. I was planning to talk to you about it, I wasn't expecting you to be at my parents house tonight."

"You're marrying her for money?!"

"You said I should do whatever it takes to make my dream of owning my own business a reality and my father wasn't giving me the money."

"So now you're blaming me because you're a whore?"

"Excuse me?" _How fucking dare she!_ "I agreed to marry her, Anastasia, that doesn't mean sex is involved."

"So you're going to cheat on your wife then? How else are you going to get a release? You don't expect me to believe you'll abstain for however long you're with her, do you? I know exactly how _active_ you are, Christian, you wouldn't last long without sex."

I haven't worked everything out but I guess I would be cheating if I'm not going to fuck Elena, my... my wife.

"Is that what you were going to talk to me about?" She asks, pulling me from my thoughts. "About being your mistress instead of your little friend with benefits?"

 _Fuck. This isn't going well._

I just rub my face with my hands as I groan loudly over the thunder of the storm.

"Well before you even ask... Fuck you!"

I don't know why, but I laugh. Not because of the situation we're in, but because she finally said a curse word, however, it doesn't sound right coming from her sweet mouth.

"Why are you so upset?" I ask her. "What does it matter to you?"

"I- I- You know what, I don't have to explain myself to you."

She grabs her bags, her phone and keys, then she walks out of her room and down the hallway towards the front door.

"Ana," I follow right behind her but she continues to walk away. "Anastasia, stop."

We've made it to the main room by the time I catch up to her.

"Don't go." I ask of her, grabbing her bag so she's forced to stop and can't leave.

"I love you!" She shouts as she turns to face me.

Her words nearly knock me off my feet as I drop her bag and stumble back like she hit me, hard.

"What?" I breathe.

"I know it hasn't been that long since we agreed to do this, but I can't help it, Christian. I've fallen in love with you."

I'm choking for air, I can't breathe, I can't speak. Her words feel as if they've strangled me. I'm drowning. There's an unfamiliar feeling in my chest, almost as if there's pressure, it's heavy. The knife obviously going in deeper, blackness filling the void.

 _She loves me? She can't love me, i_ _t makes it that much harder to do this_.

Maybe it's a good thing we're ending our friends with benefits relationship, that I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend. It never would've worked, it should've never started, but I knew the risks and I jumped in regardless. I just don't want to lose her, she's become so close to me these past few weeks.

"Can you honestly stand there and say you feel nothing for me?" She asks me when I say nothing.

I close my eyes, unable to look at her. I can't bear to see the look on her face because of me.

She doesn't say anything more and I just shake my head because I don't know what to say.

I want her to stay but it's clear she wont since I'm ... getting married. And now she's admitting to me that she loves me?! This wont work. None of this will work. _But what the fuck am I going to do?!_ If I don't get married to Elena, I can't start my business. But if I marry Elena, I lose Anastasia. I don't want to lose her, I cant. She's become my best friend regardless of the fact that we were never really friends before the benefits started only a few short weeks ago.

The door closing breaks me from my thoughts and when I open my eyes, I see that she's no longer in the house.

 _No! She can't leave!_

I rush to the door and pull it open so hard that it nearly hits the wall and then I run after her.

She's putting her bag in the back seat since I closed her trunk. The rain is pouring down so we're both getting soaked.

"Ana!" I shout over the rain as I make my way to her.

She shuts the back door and turns to face me as we both stand inches away from each other while the rain completely drenches us.

"Yes, okay, I have feelings for you, Anastasia. How could I not?"

"Then why are you doing this? Why can't we be together?"

"I need this, Anastasia. I've wanted it my whole life and now it's so close."

"Is it just about money to you? Does love not matter to you? I don't care if you only have a penny in your account, Christian, I love you for you, not for what you have or can offer me. You may not have what you want but you have what you need, and you're just going to let it go? Please. Don't."

 _What can I say to make her stay? What can I do? What can I offer her?_ I don't want her to leave me but I know she wont stay.

 _How fucked up have I become?!_

"Just wait."

"Wait?" She asks confused but also knowing what I mean.

"Wait for me."

"You expect me to wait?!"

"It wont last. It's not forever."

"I can't stay, Christian, and I wont wait. I wont be some side piece while you're playing happy homes with some blonde bimbo you met at some bar last night."

"Please." I beg her.

Just as she said, I've come alive since I met her. She relaxes me, calms me in a way I've never felt before. I feel so much younger around her, so carefree.

She shakes her head.

Knowing this will be the last time we're together, I want to hold her, smell her sweet, intoxicating scent, feel her in my arms. But every time I try to touch her, hold her, comfort her, she backs away.

I just need her.

I step toward her, almost expecting her to stop me but she doesn't. Instead, much to my surprise, she wraps her arms around my neck as I hold her waist. Instantly I'm relaxed, she's going to stay, she's going to stay with me because... because she... she loves me.

Looking at her lips, I want to kiss her so badly, make her forget how much of an asshole I am, how much I hurt her. But something holds me back... She said she loves me but the way she looks right now, so pained, so tortured, devastated... I think she'd push me away and I don't know if I could deal with that.

She presses her lips to mine, kissing me first.

The kiss starts slow but quickly becomes heated, desperate. She parts her mouth willingly, allowing my tongue easy access. The feel of her mouth on mine, her hands in my hair, her body pressed against mine... it's phenomenal.

I relax into the kiss. _We're okay_. _We're okay._

But then, suddenly, it becomes something different, something we've never experienced before. This weird tingling sensation shoots through me and goes straight to my groin. She's never been this... needy. She's feisty sure, and once she got over being shy, she became a minx... but this, right now, I've never felt or experienced from her before. It's almost like she's kissing someone who is going away to war.

And then it hits me what she's doing.

I pull away first, we're both panting from the kiss. She's looking up at me with what can only be explained as love. It's no longer lust.

I continue to hold her, afraid if I let go she'll disappear.

"Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?"

Her mask slips and I see the pain in her eyes again, the pain that is mine, reflecting off of her beautiful tear stained face.

"Because I am." She tells me as more tears run down her already stained cheeks and mixes with the rain.

"I don't want to lose you." I hold her tightly not wanting to let her go. I can't. I can't.

"You can't lose something you never had." She rips my heart out with her words making me loosen my grip on her and step back.

"Goodbye, Christian." She gets inside her car, leaving me standing in the rain.

 _No. ... Ana._

Unable to move, I just let her go, watching as she slips away from me.

"Ana." I cry as I sink to my knees when she drives away.

* * *

 ***SPOILER*** _this heartbreak doesn't last long..._


	11. Expected Love

**Cpov**

 _Two Weeks Later_

It's been a torturous two weeks and I haven't seen or heard from Anastasia at all. Not a peep. Nobody will even talk about her in front of me. Elliot made a joke about it once; _she who must not be named,_ whatever the fuck that means. It's like she disappeared. She changed her number and I swear she sold her car so I wouldn't see it around Seattle.

I know damn well Kate, Elliot, Mia and even my mother know how to find her, but none of them, not even my mother, will tell me where she is or her new number. I'm surprised Mia hasn't, she was so keen on getting us together, but I know why she wouldn't want to say anything. I hurt Anastasia.

I suspect they all know what happened without the gory details. It's obvious. And they want me to suffer. I should suffer.

I still want to find her, though. I need to talk to her... I don't know what the fuck I'm going to say for this to be okay. Regardless, I've been looking high and low all over Seattle to find her. I even went to SIP, Anastasia's place of employment, but they wouldn't let me passed reception. I did, however, find out she's still working there so I know she's around here somewhere.

Trust me, I'm going to great lengths to find her.

I tried to wait for her to get off work and come out those front doors, I even skipped out on work one day and sat across the street at a deli all day just to catch a glimpse of her, but I swear she's created some telepathic device because I've yet to see her anywhere near SIP. Maybe she changed her hours, I don't know.

So I've been staying at Sawyer's, crashing on his couch, since it's like hell living at Elliot's. Not only because Katherine gives me the cold shoulder every time I'm there, but because it brings back so many memories of Anastasia and I. The chocolate cake day being my favorite.

Today, however, I know I will see her because it's finally Elliot and Katherine's wedding day and I know for a fact that Anastasia is Katherine's maid of honor. She wouldn't back out on being there for her best friend on her wedding day just because she wants nothing to do with me. Then again, she didn't show up for rehearsals or the rehearsal dinner and Katherine was throwing daggers at me all night.

 _Shit. Have I fucked up that bad? I'm only trying to build my future._

While I contemplate what I will say to Anastasia when I finally see her, I stand next to my brother as his best man while we wait for his future to walk down the aisle; his bride, Katherine Angus Kavanagh soon-to-be Grey.

The wedding is being held at my parents' estate because they wanted an outside wedding and it was between here, Katherine's parents' property, or the golf club. They decided Grey Manor was the best of the three. It's not really that shocking, my parents' host events here regularly, the grounds are beautiful.

As I stand here, I look around at the people that are seated and waiting for the wedding ceremony to begin. I never planned this type of future for me, getting married, it was never a thought before, but now... This is going to be me soon.

Elena has already started planning our wedding that her father is paying for. Saying he's pleased she's marrying a Grey is an understatement. She's been trying to get me involved with the wedding planning but I want nothing to do with it, it's not a real fucking marriage so I don't need to be a part of planning the smoke and mirrors wedding. I'd rather go to the courthouse but her family wouldn't here of it.

Thankfully, I rarely see Elena, only speaking to her over the phone. I'm never the one to initiate the call, but it's usually something wedding related... I guess if I found a company worth a shit I would call her so she can purchase, but I've been busy working at the construction site and trying to find Anastasia to care about GEH.

But fuck if I had to bring Elena with me today; what would it look like if I didn't bring my fake fiancé to my brother's wedding.

Not realizing how restricted I feel, I pull at my collar wishing I could loosen my bowtie and pop a few buttons.

 _Is it hot in here or is it just me?_

Looking over at Elena makes the feeling ten times worse and I'm starting to feel dizzy and nauseous.

 _Fuck I'm going to pass out at my brother's wedding ceremony thinking about mine. Why do I even feel this way when I think about getting married to Elena? Granted I never thought I would get married, but it still shouldn't feel this way if it's not real. Right?_

Elena looks extremely uncomfortable as she tries to make conversation with my parents, but they don't look too thrilled at being bothered. My mother wont speak to her, putting my father between them, and my father looks like he wants to strangle her. I try not to think of how they would act towards Anastasia if she... No, I wont think about that or my reaction if they acted this way towards her.

My father has been trying to talk to me since the announcement of my 'engagement' but I don't want to hear it anymore about how I'm fucking up my life, so I avoid him. I'm sure my mother is upset with me after what I told her regarding Anastasia; that she and I were in a relationship but we didn't want everyone to know yet. I know we weren't at the time, but I knew my mother would say something with how we would act during our visit and I didn't want Anastasia embarrassed anymore than she already seemed to be that day. But even then, I kind of wanted us to be. That's why Anastasia's boyfriend comment that night didn't bother me.

And then everything went to shit before I could even ask her to be mine.

It's even worse now.

I knew we wouldn't have long before the company Ros found went public, but when we tried to purchase they already sold. Ros assured me that nobody knew about this company, but now we have no company to purchase, I'm stuck with Elena for longer until we find another company, and I have no Anastasia. This company being available was the reason why I chose to marry Elena, so I could have the funds to buy it, but it wasn't just for this company, it was meant to start up my whole business. Just because this one sold, doesn't mean we wont find another or another opportunity wont come along. I still need the funds to start up my company and she's the only one willing to help. Nobody wants to take this kind of risk with so much money, and I don't blame them.

That company not being available any longer makes everything worse though, because I wouldn't need so much money this soon and I wouldn't have made that deal with Elena, effectively ending things with Anastasia. I could've continued to work and save until another deal came along, and I would still be with Anastasia, possibly in a real relationship with her and not just a friends with benefit type. However, having this money will increase my chances of starting my company faster.

But I just don't seem to care anymore. All I've been concentrating on or thinking about these past two weeks is Anastasia, not GEH or finding a company to start my business, but finding her so she doesn't hate me for what I've done. I know I care for Anastasia, more so than I ever have anyone who was not family, and I don't want to lose her.

I feel fifty shades of fucked-up with our last conversation and that I can't do anything to make this right with her. I understand her reservations about continuing what we had, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. I miss her. I want her. I can't stop thinking about her. I'm such an asshole, I don't know what I'm thinking because it's never going to be okay. She's never going to forgive me. It's funny how before Anastasia, I wouldn't give a shit about this deal with Elena, but now... I feel like absolute shit.

Music brings me from my thoughts of not begin able to find Anastasia, to make it right with her, building GEH and my marrying Elena. It's not the _Here Comes The Bride_ music, but it's a nice classical piece, which means the ceremony is about to begin and hopefully I'll see her; Anastasia.

The curtains at the entrance of the tent pull open on each side and their flower girl comes wandering down the aisle. It's full of _oohs_ and _awws_ as the adorable little girl gently places a rose petal on the ground instead of grabbing a handful and just tossing them wherever.

She finally makes it down the aisle two days later.

And when I look back at the opening, I'm nearly knock over with so much unknown force I have to grab onto Elliot to keep me upright.

I realize it's my knees that nearly give out on me at the sight before me.

 _Anastasia._

She's dressed in a soft pink colored dress, so light that it almost looks off-white, cream maybe. Her hair is up in an elegant style that looks like it took days to accomplish. And her make up, a soft and sexy natural look. She's... breathtaking. Beyond beautiful, words do not describe how incredibly beautiful she is.

And it's not just now when she's all dolled up, it's also when she's just woke up, when she's wearing my clothes because they're 'comfortable', when she's just come down from a high of an orgasm I've given her, when she's just come out of the shower, completely naked. She's always beautiful.

In this moment, as she's walking down the aisle of her best friend and my brother's wedding, avidly avoiding eye contact with me I might add, it's now that I realized how much I've missed her. _Everything_ about her. The way she smiles when she looks at me, the way she giggles at the stupidest shit I say, the way she wrinkles her nose when she's going to disagree, the little _v_ between her eyebrows when she's trying to focus, or when she's unconsciously biting her lip when she's thinking.

As she continues to walk down the aisle, almost in slow motion, I begin to picture her dress white, that she's walking down to meet me, that it's our wedding day... and the strange thing is, it doesn't feel like I'm suffocating like I feel whenever I think about Elena. It feels... It makes me feel... whole, complete.

It isn't until she finally looks up at me that I realize... _Holy fuck!_ I'm in love with Anastasia Steele. _How did I not see this before?!_

I've heard that stupid thing about having two of everything but you only have one heart because you're supposed to find your second heart. Meaning it belongs to your soul mate. Well, Anastasia doesn't just have my second heart she has mine completely. And I don't ever want it back. I don't have a heart anymore because she has it.

I have to tell her.

Now.

Making the bold move to tell her what she means to me at this very second, I step forward, towards the enchanting creature herself when she reaches the end of the aisle, but Elliot's arm comes up to stop me as he holds me back.

"Whoa there, Romeo." He says. "Katie is coming down the aisle next... This shindig is not over until we say I do and kiss. I know that much."

"I have to talk to Anastasia." I tell him. "It's urgent that I speak with her. Now."

"Well, it'll have to wait, killer."

 _Here Comes The Bride_ begins to play and everyone in the tent stands as they face the back of the room. I cut my eyes to Anastasia who is looking at me through her lashes but when she noticed me looking at her, she turns her attention towards Katherine as well.

 _Fuck! Now I'll have to wait. What if she leaves, not staying for the reception?_

I run my hand through my hair at the thought of her leaving again. And what the fuck am I going to say? I love you, but-

 **...**

It's finally the reception and thank fuck Anastasia is still here. The only problem; everyone and their brother, including mine, is keeping us apart. Most of the time it's done unintentionally, but there are a few times where I've tried to approach her and the girls; Katherine, Mia, my mother, even my grandmother will swarm her. My grandmother doesn't know what's going on between us, of course, she just adores Anastasia. I can understand why, it's easy to love her. I find it so easy and freeing to say in my mind, but I can't talk to Anastasia with all these women around.

I even tried to corner her in the bathroom when she went but they girls go together for some strange reason.

I'm now sitting across the room at the bar as I watch her smiling and laughing with the women that surround her; my family. She's looked around the room a few times and I've come to the conclusion she's looking for me because she'll always pause when she finds me only to quickly look away and no longer look around. Then she starts again at the last place she saw me, if I'm not there, she looks around until she spots me.

We _will_ talk at some point tonight even if I have to kidnap her.

My blood boils when I see Katherine's brother, Ethan Kavanagh put his arm around Anastasia's waist and pull her close. And what's worse, she lets him!

As he leans in close and whispers in her ear, I grip my drink glass so tightly, I'm surprised it hasn't shattered. She's clearing enjoying whatever he's saying to her, smiling sweetly at him, even going as far as giggling. _Fuck, I miss her giggle_. He says something else to her and I find myself trying to read his lips.

"Another round, sir?" The bartender asks me of my empty glass.

"No." I snap like he just interrupted my chance at hearing what Kavanagh said, but it's impossible for me to hear anything at this distance and my lip reading skills have never been that great.

"Anything else you need, sir?" He continues to bother me.

I don't say anything, I just turn to glare at the bartender.

 _Go. Now_.

Turning my attention back towards Anastasia, she smiles at Kavanagh while she nods her head and sets her drink down.

This fucker leads her towards the dance floor just as a slow song begins to play, and of course it has to be about love. No. Fucking. Way. I will not stand by and let her dance with this fucker to a song talking about loving her.

I see my opportunity to get to her. I'll take her away from him while they're dancing, men cut in all the fucking time.

Standing from the bar, ready to take her away from him, I march my way towards the dance floor.

"Christian, there you are." Elena pops in front of me out of nowhere.

Shit like this has been happening all night. People unintentionally interrupting my chance at getting to Anastasia. It's not going to work this time.

"Not now." I push passed her.

"I want to leave." She pulls my arm back to stop me.

"Then leave."

"You're my ride."

"I drove your car." I don't see what the problem is.

"I'm wearing heels." She says like that would explain why she can't drive.

"Then take them off or you can grab a taxi."

"I'm your _fiancé_." She says like it's absurd that I suggested this to her.

"About that." I finally turn my attention away from Anastasia and towards Elena as I run my hand through my hair.

She stands waiting for me to continue with her hands on her hips and her brow raised.

"The deal is off."

"What?!"

"You heard me. I'm not going through with it."

"You can't do that."

"I can and I did." I explain. "We're done."

"What are you going to do about getting money for your company? You need me just as much as I need you, Christian Grey, it's $100,000."

I shake my head at her because it's no longer about the money. I don't want it. Not if I can't have Anastasia.

"I'll give you more," She insists, "how much do you want?"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"As a heartbeat."

"Why?"

"I want your name. You're a Grey. You didn't think I came up to you in that bar not knowing, did you? I knew all about you before I even sat down."

 _Fucking bitch._

"It's not about the money, I-"

"It's always about the money." She interrupts me. "Name your price."

"Elena, you could offer me all the money in the world and I still wouldn't accept your offer," _Is what I should've told her that night_.

"Why? I thought you needed money to start up your company?"

"I don't want it anymore. It's not worth it." I'd rather work at Elliot's construction company and live in his house with Anastasia my whole life, than live a life without her for a second. These past two weeks have been hell without her. She's everything I never thought I wanted. It was unexpected, sure, but I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Then what do you want?"

"Her." I point towards Anastasia with my chin.

"Her?" Elena looks on, disgusted. "Love? That's what this is about? You and her, Christian, it would never work. You and I, however, now that I could see happening. We come from the same social circle, I don't even know her. I know you're a smart man, you see what this relationship will do for you in the future. Christian, love is for fools, the sooner you learn that the better off you'll be."

"Then I'm a fool," because I'm in love.

I turn around now, walking away from her and towards the love of my life.

"You can't do this!" I hear Elena shout gaining attention.

I glance over my shoulder and say with a grin, "I just did."

She's making such a fuss that Sawyer and his roommate, Taylor that joined him as his plus one, get up to escort her out of the tent.

I smile as I continue walking towards my girl.

"Mind if I cut in?" I ask politely.

Anastasia's body tenses up but the fucker doesn't notice.

"Sure." He wisely moves away. _Smart man_.

I step up and hold her before she can turn around and run off.

She still tries to get away from me but I grab her around her waist and pull her to me.

We get into position and begin swaying back and forth on the dance floor with me leading and her reluctantly following. I can just imagine what my family is thinking if they are even paying attention to us. I'm sure they're more focused on the bride and groom.

"You look beautiful." I compliment her.

She stays quiet, obviously not wanting to make small talk.

Regardless of the now awkward silence, save for the song, it feels so incredible to have her in my arms again. I want to pull her closer, burry my nose in her hair to smell her intoxicating scent, I want to kiss her, do anything, but I don't make a move to do so. She's still so tensed like she doesn't want me near her.

I guess I should stop fixating on her being in my arms again and start this conversation, hopefully win her back. _Does she even want me back? Has she moved on? Fuck, I hope not. All I can think is, she loves me. She said she loves me. But, does she even still love me?_ _If she had just told me sooner, perhaps we wouldn't be in this mess_.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner how you felt?" I finally speak and it feels as if I'm blaming her.

"Christian..." She shakes her head. "I never should've said anything."

"I just wish I would've known." Especially before I made that deal with the devil.

She doesn't say anything but I can see the emotions playing in her eyes. She doesn't want to be near me.

"So, is he your date?" I ask her of Ethan Kavanagh, changing the subject since she obviously doesn't want to talk about that night. Who can blame her, really.

"No." She answers quietly.

"Do you have a date?" I check.

"No." She's a little louder but not by much, still with the one-word answer.

"Why don't you have a date?" I ask, not that I'm complaining. I'm relieved.

"I'm not..." She pauses to think. "I've never dated before, I don't see the need to do it now."

"A-" I begin to tell her what she means to me, everything, but she cuts me off, interrupting me.

"What about your date?" She looks around but she wont find Elena.

"She's gone."

"Gone?"

"Gone." I repeat. "Forever."

She finally looks at me and it's as if she can see right through me. Now's my chance to tell her.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Anastasia, and... I-" _Fuck, I'm nervous_. "You said you loved me..."

She looks away from me again, I can tell the tears are just barely holding back.

"Ana, look at me." I beg her. "Look at me, please."

Reluctantly, she does.

"Tell me you still feel the same way about me, that it's not past tense," _that I'm not too late_.

"I- Yes, I do still love you, Christian. It's kind of hard to stop."

"Good." I say relieved and pull her closer.

"It doesn't mean anything though." She says. And I know it's because I didn't back out of the deal when she told me how she felt.

"Of course it does!" I tell her. "It means everything."

She shakes her head and a tear finally escapes.

"It does." I insist. "Because- because I love you too."

She stops moving now at what I just admitted.

"What?" I can't hear her over the music but I know she said the word. _Sure now my lip reading skills work_.

"I. Love. You." I say each word slowly so she hears them clearly. "I love you, Anastasia."

"You do?" Her body finally relaxes and she gives me the sexiest doe-eyed look regardless of her red rimmed eyes barely holding back her tears.

"I do." That reminds me, "I called off the fake wedding."

"What? Why? You needed money to start your company."

"Yeah," I laugh. "And I was supposed to marry that bitch so I could. That's not going to happen. ... Anastasia, you mean more to me than starting up some business and I should've known that before I agreed to that deal. I was happy when I was with you, more so than I have ever been my whole life, and surprisingly that's when I had the least amount of money. I've been miserable since you left me."

I used to think starting GEH was the only thing that would satisfy me, make me happy, but now I know that's not true.

"I am so fucking sorry, baby, that I didn't realize this sooner. I know I fucked up, but I will do anything for your forgiveness."

"I want you to know I'm only doing this because you realized this before you made the biggest mistake of your life."

"Doing wha-"

Anastasia surprises me by jumping up on her tiptoes, grabbing me around my neck and kissing me like crazy. I moan and pull her closer so our bodies are flush against each other, no space between us, and kissing her back with just as much passion.

It doesn't take long, in a room full of construction workers, for the catcalls to start.

We pull away so we're not giving them a free show anymore.

Needing to be close to her and now, I grab Anastasia's hand and lead her out of the tent.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I have to have her. It's been far too long.

Leading her through the yard, thanking everything that my brother and his bride decided to have their wedding on my parents' property, I take her straight to the boathouse. The house is just too far away and I need to be inside of her as soon as possible.

"What- what are we doing here?" She asks nervously as we walk up the stairs leading to the room above.

When we reach the top, the door has some damn keypad lock on it.

"What the fuck?!" Looks like my dad got tired of Elliot and I bringing chicks up here. Though he should've done this when we were younger. I see no need for this lock now.

"You need the code." She tells me.

"I know that, baby, I just don't know it."

Running my hand through my hair, I try to think of what it could be. I try a few obvious combinations but nothing works.

"Try your birthday." She suggests.

I frown confused but punch in 0618 since it needs a four digit combination. To my surprise, it works. _Why would my dad use_ my _birthday as the code?_

Opening the door, it looks different in here.

Before I can think further on this, Anastasia takes the lead and starts to kiss me. She practically jumps me.

I slam her body against the door and lock it before we push off and crash into a table, knocking a lamp off, sending it crashing to the floor below while she tugs urgently at my tux jacket. I help her remove it and then she moves to take off my bowtie.

"You look so sexy in a tux, Christian." She kisses me as she paws at the buttons of my dress shirt. "But you look even better naked."

We somehow manage to take off my shirt as well. I toss it somewhere unseen then reach around to unzip her dress, letting it fall to the floor in a pile of pale pink.

"You're so fucking beautiful, baby." I grab her, kissing her lips.

"Christian." She moans no doubt feeling how much she turns me on with my erection pressed against her belly. The friction isn't enough, I need to be inside of her. Now.

Our lips crash together in a desperate, longing kiss as I move her towards the sofa. How I've missed the taste of her tongue on mine.

"Bed." She's able to say between kisses.

"What?" There's no bed in here, believe me, I'd know.

"Bed." She grabs both of my hands and starts to walk backwards.

I look up to where she's leading me, seeing a sheer curtain hanging up and beyond that I can see a bed.

"I've been staying here." She tells me as we pass the sheer curtain and enter the makeshift bedroom.

"This is where you've been staying?!" _I've been trying to find her for two damn weeks and she's been under my nose this whole time!_

She nods and climbs on the bed backwards, giving me a glimpse at perfection, wearing her sexy nude lace lingerie.

Not in the mood to talk about why she's here and that I've been here throughout the two weeks we've been apart and I didn't know she was staying in my parents' boathouse, I take off my pants, shoes and socks, then join her on the bed.

I kiss her neck as I reach around her back and unclasp her bra.

Kissing and licking down her front, pausing to suck her nipples, I kneel up and pull her panties off.

"Are you still on birth-control?"

 _Please, say yes. Please! Say yes_. If not, I'm pulling out. I have to have her.

She bites her lip, nodding.

I lift her leg and grab her heel to take it off but before I do, I ask her, "Whose are these?"

She's always borrowing heels and she doesn't have the ones I bought her.

"Mine."

Instead of taking them off, I leave them on her feet, planning to have her while she wears them.

I settle back on top of her and kiss her as I palm her sex.

"Whose is this?" I whisper huskily as I devour her neck, so fucking turned on by how wet she is already.

"Yours." She whispers back.

"Oh fuck, baby." I nearly cum at her words.

I did not expect her to say that but I love it. She is mine. Only mine. Nobody has been mine before but if I had to choose, it would be her. Only her. I'm so in love with her, she's the only one I will ever want. I can't wait to have more with her.

"Christian, make love to me." Anastasia brings me from my thoughts. "Please."

Removing my hand, I line myself up and push slowly inside of her. She feels just as amazing as I remember, only better.

 _Fuck, I'm not going to last._

Pulling out slowly, I enjoy the feel of her insides gripping me.

I set a slow pace as I push inside of her and begin pumping and swiveling my hips as I enter her again and again.

I feel her building up, tightening and becoming increasingly wet with each thrust.

"Christian." She pants.

"I've got you, baby." I increase my speed, knowing she's just barely hanging on, and as she tightens around me, I nearly lose it. It's been far too long for both of us. There will definitely be a round two. And many more to follow.

I'm kissing every inch of her that I can reach, unable to get enough. I nibble on her jaw as she explodes around me. My dick is sliding easily in and out of her as she soaks me. Her sex clenching pulls me to a release as I feel her pulsing around me.

I continue to pump inside of her as she milks me of everything I have to give. There's so much that it leaks out of her which turns me on so much that I spill inside of her again.

Finally finished, I fall on top of her.

"I love you, baby." I kiss her forehead and pull out of her.

"I love you too, Christian." She snuggles against me.

The soft sound of music being played at the reception can now be heard, no longer blocked by our moans and panting, and it reminds me of what's still going on outside. The song, _At Last,_ a typical song to be played at a wedding, is saying all that I feel. _At last my love has come along._

Holding Anastasia to me as I play with her now crazy and loose hair, I start to imagine that it's our wedding that we skipped out on.

Pulling Anastasia closer, I kiss her deeply at the thought.

It's funny how it's not as scary as I thought it would be when I think about getting married to her.

"What I feel for you frightens me, Christian." She tells me.

"You scare me too." I admit. "I've never felt this before."

We kiss again and soon it gets heated, but before it can go further, pounding interrupts our post-coital bliss.

We pull away from our kiss and I look at Anastasia. If she's been staying here, she would know who was pounding on the door. But she just shakes her head, just as confused as I am.

I get out of bed, ready to rip whoever's head off for interrupting this moment, especially if it's Ethan fucking Kavanagh.

Anastasia sits up, wrapping the sheet around her body as I pull my tux trousers back on.

Throwing the sheer curtain out of my face as I march towards the door, I unlock it and throw it open to find Elliot on the other side.

"Sup, bro." He doesn't look at all surprised to be seeing me.

"Elliot." I acknowledge him. "What do you want?"

Katherine and Mia soon find their way up the stairs.

I look behind me when I feel Anastasia standing near me. She's now wearing my dress shirt but she still has the sheet wrapped around her body for extra coverage.

When I look back at our uninvited guests, they all look thrilled to see us in the state we're in and together.

"Listen, man," Elliot goes on to say. "I feel really bad because I forgot to give you your best man gift before the wedding."

"That's okay." I'm a little apprehensive at why he's choosing now to say all this.

"Well, I thought I'd give it to you now since we're going to be leaving soon for our honeymoon."

I feel Anastasia holding my arm as Elliot reaches inside he tux jacket pulling out an envelope just as our parents join the group. Mom blushes at the sight of Anastasia and myself and I feel Anastasia moving more behind me to block everyone's view of her in my shirt with a sheet wrapped around her body. It's clear to everyone what happened here.

Elliot hands me the envelope and waits while I open it.

"What the fuck?" I'm astounded when I look inside.

"What is it?" Anastasia asks, hopping on her toes to peer over my shoulder because she can't see anything behind me.

I look up at Elliot, unable to believe what I'm looking at.

"Is this real?" _How the fuck did he even know about this?!_

"Yup." He nods. "On one condition."

"Anything." I look back at Anastasia. "Well... almost anything."

"I don't want you to get married. Buuuuut-" He drags out the word. "With the way you two are right now, and the fact that a lamp was broken in the process, not to mention, I saw Helena being escorted out of the reception, I'd say I don't have anything to worry about."

"I have something for you too, son." Dad speaks up. He too reaches inside his jacket pocket and hands me an envelope. "No college or children required."

"Although," My mother chimes in. "if it's with the right person, of course, I wouldn't mind some grandbabies."

Again, I'm shocked to the core at what is inside. He's giving me my inheritance.

"Dad." I croak.

"I shouldn't have held it against you, son. I just didn't want you to waste it on some 'big business deal' only for it to blow up in your face because you had no experience. Then you'd be without it and I would worry about you. But I put that away for you, it's yours regardless of what you decide to do with it."

"Back to my gift." Elliot chimes in, not wanting the attention off him and what he gave me.

"What is it?" Anastasia asks again so I give her the envelope that Elliot gave me.

"He bought the company I was interested in." I tell the group because I'm not sure who knew or not.

I'm still... flattered that he would do this. His stipulation, "Did you do this so I wouldn't get married?"

"I suspected _that_ may have been the reason behind it." He says of my plan to marry Elena.

I know Anastasia probably told them why we... broke up. That I was marrying Elena for money, but I don't think Anastasia would. She's not the type to gossip. But how else would they know, unless it was obvious. I laugh wondering if they would take it back now that I don't want it. I'd rather have Anastasia. And being here, on my brother's wedding day, makes me realize I want to be with her for the rest of my life.

"I'm sorry to tell you this," I begin, "But I'm still getting married."

"WHAT?!" Everyone, and I do mean everyone shouts.

I feel Anastasia pull away from me so I turn around and grab her wrist pulling her back.

She looks devastated, especially with what we just did and everything we said, and she's struggling to get out of my grasp.

I know everyone behind us will intervene so I need to act fast.

"Marry me!" I blurt out causing her to stop struggling.

If it wasn't for the soft music playing outside, I'm sure you could hear a pin drop with how quiet everyone is now.

"Anastasia, this definitely isn't how I imagined doing this, believe me." Especially not nearly naked and in front of my family. "I love you, and I want to love you for the rest of our lives. I know we haven't been together, or back together however you look at it, for very long, and we weren't very friendly when we first met. But those few weeks with you is all it took for me to fall so deeply in love with you. It's a shame that I'm only realizing that now, but now that I know, I want nothing more than to live my life with you everyday. Please. I don't have a ring but what I do have is a heart that is yours. Marry me."

It's quiet again. I'm going to faint with how long she makes me wait.

"You told me you didn't care about the money, that you only cared about me,-"

"I do." I tell her honestly. "I don't want it, not if I can't have you."

"I want you to keep it, Christian, do whatever you planned to do with it. I know it was your dream to start your own company and I want all your dreams to come true."

" _You_ are my new dream."

"Then I want it to come true," She smiles as a tear falls down her cheek. I really hate that women get emotional, I can never tell what they are thinking, especially when they cry. I don't know if it's sad or happy tears. "Not just because I am your new dream, but because you're my dream come true too."

The girls behind us get excited, but they guys are just as confused as I am. _I'm glad I'm not the only one_.

She sees that I'm still waiting for her answer and that I'm a little unsure of what she's saying and why she's crying.

"I'm saying yes, Christian." She puts me out of my misery.

"Oh thank fuck." I breathe as I wrap her in my arms and kiss her.

When we pull away from our kiss, because of the coughs alerting us that we are not alone and should keep it rated that way, everyone congratulates us.

I can't believe how lucky and blessed I truly am. It's amazing what a friends with benefits relationship can do. I'm now the proud owner of the company I wanted to start my business and I have enough money to branch out as quickly as I want, but I'm just going to enjoy life with the beautiful woman in my arms that I'm so lucky to call mine.

I've never had a girlfriend before, and I know she's never had a boyfriend, but we both jumped right into the friends with benefits thing without thinking, and I couldn't be happier because it lead to the marriage thing. Now we'll be together forever and we can get to know each other more as the days pass. We've had a lot of fun together thus far and that was as friends with benefits, I can only imagine how our life will be when we're finally together. And with each day that passes, I'll get to spend it with her. My friend, my lover, my girl, my _real_ fiancé.

This wasn't my plan, but I wouldn't change it for all the money in the world. I guess you never really know when life comes at you, unexpected.

 **The End**

* * *

 **So this is as far as I went with this story. Short, I know, but this was the plan all along.  
I hope you enjoyed it. And I thank you for reading & reviewing.  
** **{SdaisyS}  
**


End file.
